Spyro the Dragonball Z
by The1upguy
Summary: Vegeta, with the help of his best friend and greatest rival, Kakarot, will find an internal power that he never new existed. However, while training far from Earth, another foe of Goku's, will return, and take revenge on the family of this proud warrior. Can Spyro and the Dragon Realms have an answer for this 'Legendary' enemy, or will the situation only worsen.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Welcome to this crossover between Dragonball Z and Spyro the Dragon. First and foremost, I do not own Spyro the dragon or any other character affiliated with the Legend of Spyro or the Skylanders. I do not own any characters affiliated with Dragonball Z, or any other Funamation character. I do know own Sonic the Hedgehog...nor Crash Bandicoot, or Jak and Daxter, and...****For heaven sakes I own nothing here...OK!**

**Well wait a minute...I own the story of course...and maybe one or two characters...but that's it! Everything else is not mine...it's yours!**

**I wish for you to take it, and ask nothing more than for you to ENJOY...oh yeah and review! **

**The other thing you need to know it that there are two "ONE-SHOTS" that proceed this story, so if you have not read them...you will be missing a piece.**

_**"THE RUNAWAY" & "REGISTRATIONS"...you can find them in my bio.**_

* * *

_**Now that that stupid stuff is out of the way...I will explain this chapter. **_

A crossover is hard to write...as most are familiar with only one side of the genre...so I thought it best to give a breakdown of the main characters. A small bio of sorts to give anyone who may not know of the worlds of **DBZ** or **TLOS**.

The timeline of this story takes place nearly fifteen years after the game Dawn of the Dragons, and ten years from the end of my first story..._**T****LOS Part****IV: Sparx**** the Dragon.**_

For DBZ fans, it's a few years after the Kid Buu saga.

* * *

**Now the first thing I will give you is an overview of the Dragons, and some of the powers they posses.**

_**THE LEGEND OF SPYRO **_

_SPYRO & CYNDER_

Spyro is a mystical purple dragon, born every tenth generation, and is unique to others for being able to control a myriad of elemental powers. As most dragons can use only one...Fire, Water, Electricity, etc...Spyro can use them all.

Born in the midst of a war, the young hero is unique for other reasons...firstly believing he was a dragonfly for the better part of seven years. A raid on the rookery _(a chamber where dragon eggs are kept before hatching)_ the day before he was to be born, forced the Head Guardian to remove the scared purple egg from harm, floating him down a river. It was soon found by a dragonfly couple, who brought the purple egg home and raised Spyro as their own.

With the word of his parents, Nina and Flash, and the devoted bond with his dragonfly brother, Sparx, Spyro never thought his life was moving down the wrong path...that is until Sierra Games decide he should save the world.

Now they never say how long, but I say seven years go by when a chance fight shows the large purple dragonfly he is more than he knows, then goes to discover who he really is. He meets up with Ignitus...Head Guardian, and the one that saved him on that fateful day the ape army attacked.

Spyro then faces several challenges, learning multiple elemental powers, all the while, rescuing three Guardian Dragons...Ice, Earth, and Electricity. They teach him to hone these powers in order to defeat Cynder, Terror of the Sky, and slave to the Dark Master.

Cynder is thought of as a Shadow dragon, however, it was only the tainting of her soul as a child that made her this way. In my version of her, she is actually a very rare Spirit Dragon.

Stolen from the Palace Rookery, the same day Spyro's egg was spared, this powerful dragoness endured seven years of continued brainwashing and torture, turning her into the killing machine the Dark Master needed. Pumped up with this evil Dark Energy, the Terror of the Sky was unnaturally aged for strength and power. However, after Spyro defeats this much larger dragoness, she suddenly reduces to his size, and the purple dragon rescues her from an uncertain demise.

It is later reviled that Cynder's egg was stolen to break the Dark Master from his prison, needing any dragon born from the year of the dragon.

After the first game, Cynder returns to the palace with Spyro, happy to be away from a life of torture and enslavement, however, she is shunned by everyone for the damages done by her paw. She runs away, and Sierra games has another reason to make us pick up the PS2 controller.

Spyro gives chase, only to find himself on another adventure, this time against the evil Ape General, Gaul. Again...Spyro beats up the bad guys, then finds himself in the middle of a place called The Well of Souls, an evil mountain, and the key to unlock the Dark Master from his prison. Only during an odd eclipse of all three moons, called the Eternal Night, would it work, and of course it happens to be that day.

In the heat of battle, Spyro is struck by Dark Energy, and accidentally releases the Dark Master from the Realm of Convexity. The Well of Souls then collapses, burring Spyro, Cynder, and his tiny brother Sparx for three years.

Game Three...and this time, some french company that is impossible to spell correctly...so I wont try. However, two dragons to fight with, both Spyro and Cynder...cool.

Malefor, the so-called Dark Master, has taken control of Avalar, and the two dragons must fight while bound together with magic. They find difficulty and struggle along the way, but also trust and love. However, in the end sequence, Spyro finds out Cynder was actually taken at birth to trick the purple dragon into breaking the Dark Master free, and she is then turned back to her dark self.

She beats the crap out of Spyro, who does not fight back. He breaks down, telling her he has lost everything worth fighting for, and Cynder is able to break the bond Malefor has on her, feeling the love that she has never had before.

In the end, Malefor is defeated and pulled into another realm...the world is saved...HOORAY!

_The next part of their lives is laid out in my first story: ** The Legend of Spyro Part IV, Sparx the Dragon**. However...if your are not in the mood to read a near three hundred thousand word story...I will break down a bit more of who they are now._

Spyro is 28, and Cynder is 30, now if you are a fan of TLOS...that makes no sense, since they were in the same group of eggs held in the Palace Rookery.

A vicious attack by the Dark Master left Cynder without her right wing, and in a realm where time moves insanely fast, but worse yet, she was three months pregnant. Spyro's wife aged nearly two years in a matter of a minutes, and gives birth to an egg in this hell.

She then finds protection from the one dragon she never thought would help...Malefor, her former master. Cynder soon drives a wedge between herself and Spyro, keeping secrets that she believed would break their bond together, concealing the fact see took Malefor's help...on her own.

However, they quickly understand nothing can separate them, as Cynder finally opens up with every secret she has held, including the one that sent her husband to the Skylanders for four years.

The Shadow dragoness, at this moment, finds a new power inside. Laying dormant since birth, Cynder discovers she is a dragon more rare than Spyro himself...A Spirit Dragon.

_Trust me the story is more detailed, but that is about all you need to know about our hero and his wife_

_MALEFOR & The DARK MASTER_

_Now this is all my idea, so you will not see any of this in a Spyro Wiki. Malefor is a purple dragon, and that is the end of the similarity... in my story he is not the Dark Master, just his slave_

The Dark Master is a symbiont life-form made of pure evil energy. From a race of benevolent creatures that reigned over the Universe, the Dark Master is a rebel from his society. Using his powers to steal and enslave worlds, he was quickly banished from his home.

Moving through the galaxy alone, enslaving entire civilizations along the way, his sights found the Dragon Realms two thousand years earlier. He quickly took over the body of Malefor, and used him to destroy the planet.

Only luck and Spiritual power was able to send Dark Malefor to the realm of Convexity, however the damage was done, as a new race of enslaved creatures was placed on Avalar. An entire population of apes, keeping a foot hold until their master could be returned.

Malefor was given the curse of immortality at this very moment, as the Dark Master needed to make sure his 'shell' would live the two thousand years it would take for the next Eternal Night. However, after losing to Spyro and Cynder three years after being released, the Dark Master gave up on Malefor, and sent him to hell.

_Again I ask you to read my first story, as the next part of his life is covered there. However...it's long, and if you don't feel like a week-long read, here's a quick break down of Malefor_

A very old dragon he is, as immortality has allowed him to see more sunrises than he can remember. The former king of Avalar, Malefor was the most respected dragon on the planet, until that one fateful day. In the prime of his life, the purple and gold hero of his time, was enslaved inside his body, then forced to kill the ones he loved.

The destruction of the City was swift, as Malefor's powers were above and beyond every other dragon on Avalar. The only exception, a Spirit dragon named Diamond, whom was able to finally confine the dark dragon in a special place. The Realm of Convexity.

However, after Cynder tricked Spyro into breaking him out, during the Eternal Night, the Dark Master could already tell Malefor's powers were not enough to hold onto the Dragon Realms forever. Those suspicions were confirmed three years later, as the two dragons returned, and ended his reign.

The Dark Master sent Malefor to a fiery place, where time moved insanely fast. Five years went by in the real world, but in this place...the immortal dragon aged nearly four and half million years.

He soon received a guest, a pregnant one, and his life would change forever...again.

Malefor finds himself in an awkward position, guarding the son of the dragon that defeated him, and raising the son he never had a chance to do in real life.

He was hoping only to die one day, and knowing it would never happen, but now the purple dragon is shocked to find a new purpose in life. However, he didn't received his biggest surprise until the purple and gold hero, that fought to bring him down years ago, offers Malefor a second chance at life.

With the truth told by his son, and for keeping his family alive, Spyro gives the former Dark Master a chance at redemption...and Malefor takes it. He finds not only illumination, but he gets back his former life, as The King of Avalar is crowned once more.

_SPARX the Dragon_

Eldest son of Spyro and Cynder, and foster son of Malefor

After the attack on his mother, Sparx was born in hell, and without his father. He watched his mom battle with Malefor, even though the purple dragon offered only to help, but soon she gave in to his forced protection.

Cynder never fully trusted him, showing Sparx' young eyes a protecting father, being attacked by his mother. Confusion and starvation dominated his life for those first two years, but then heart-break, as his mother was ripped away, and returned to her home without him. It took only minutes in the real world to realize Cynder left her son behind, but in those precious minutes, six years passed by for Sparx.

He found comfort in the dragon that his mother called their greatest enemy, finding a true soul waiting to be rediscovered. The two became close, and Malefor was able to teach a powerful hybrid purple dragon, four million years of knowledge.

With this knowledge and a well-disciplined demeanor, Sparx is returned to his parents, quickly proving to his dad that Malefor was not an evil dragon, just a victim.

Sparx is completely devoted to his father, even though he never saw him until he was eight years old. Stories told by his mother, while hiding in the caves of hell, gave a clear picture of the dragon he hoped to meet. The dragon that kept his mom going.

However, when he finally met his Dad, he found out Cynder was lying the whole time. Spyro's heart was much stronger than she had foretold, and his willingness to listen, was above even that.

_DIAMOND_

An extremely rare Spirit dragon, and the Great Elder of New Warfang. At forty-three hundred years of age, Diamond is the oldest dragon ever to live, with the exception of Malefor.

He spent the better half of his life watching the Dragon Realms grow from its infancy, only to be destroyed by the one sworn to protect her. However, knowing the power he possessed was far greater than Malefor's, Diamond was forced to hide himself, or make worse an already impossible situation. His life was filled with nothingness for the next two millennia, something that almost broke his spirit, that is until Spyro and Cynder ended a tyrant's rule.

Finally able to reemerge, the Spirit dragon began a long process of healing his world...and himself.

_LITTLE MALEFOR_

Spyro's youngest son...and a complete identical copy of his father, with the exception of one black scale

on the center of his forehead. Not much to explain here, since he was only six months old at the end of my last story. However, I can say that he is a very different dragon then his father, and from most dragons for that matter as well.

A more nimble version of his dad at this age, Malefor has been trained his whole life by the best. Along with the knowledge of elements he has received from his father, the youngest son of Spyro has also embraced the different cultures of Avalar, learning from Master cheetahs and elder Manweresmalls.

His proficiency in Elemental power is only trumped by his skill with a sword and his sense of awareness.

The young dragon aspires to be like his family, as all three are Generals in the elite Skylander army. However, his mother has tried keeping his paws on a different track, one that will lead to succeeding his namesake as King.

_THE SKYLANDERS_ _(only in name...not much to do with the game 'The Skylanders'. In fact...there is nothing about Spyro's Adventures in this story.)_

As the military of the Dragon Realms, the Skylanders are a diverse group of powerful heroes spanning the world of Video Games. Here are some names you will see.

Sonic the Hedgehog...Jak and Daxter...Crash Banicoot...etc...

Led by Gaven, the Portal Master, this fighting force is key to keeping peace in a now thriving system. Able to move his army across the galaxy in seconds, Master Gaven has a keen eye, on all the worlds under his care, from a central Portal Station floating deep in space.

_MYA & DANIELLE_

A powerful mother and daughter, unknown to the Dragon Realms, will find themselves pulled back into a world that they never knew still existed, and the past their family first ran from.

Danielle is a mid-aged Ice dragon, with remarkable power, and her daughter, Mya, is a preteen Fire dragon who has yet to understand her limits.

You will find out how they came to believe themselves as the last two dragons remaining, hoping to only live out their lives in peace, but fate has finally brought them home.

_IGNITUS (Chronicler of the Dragon Realms)_

The former Fire Guardian, Ignitus is the one that rescued Spyro's egg, and looked after him when the purple hero left his dragonfly home. He showed nothing but nobility, and used his last breath to help Spyro and Cynder defeat Dark Malefor. Because of these actions, Ignitus was made the Chronicler of Time for his world, as a new age of peace was born with the Dark Master's dismissal.

The Chronicler is a librarian of sorts, sitting in a mystical palace, hidden somewhere in the Realm of the Gods. He spends his time reading the history of his race, making sure they stay on the right path, and using what power he can to influence them.

However, the Guardian of Time made several mistakes in the infancy of his reign, helping Spyro and his wife first hand, and is now dealing with a painful punishment. _(oooh...a Teaser!)_

_The GUARDIANS_

The strongest dragons, in respect to their elemental power, are named Guardian Masters. They then spend their lives teaching that element to the younger generation, hoping to find a successor. You need nothing more than to know the Eight Guardians, and the Elements they represent.

Cyril...Ice Guardian: Blue in color, and it matches his blood. A boorishly snob-like dragon, Cyril is the eldest by only seconds. His near-aged loud-mouth yellow companion is the only other Guardian remaining from the Great War with the Dark Master.

Volteer...Electric Guardian: His intense power is matched only by the ability to keep talking without pause. The most jovial of the group, Volteer has a knack of making anyone around him lighten up and use their voice.

Tycor...Earth Guardian: A former Dark Master, he was quickly asked to replace Terrador after his untimely death. The Brown and Black, Diamondback-patterned dragon was enslaved for only a day, but learned so much about himself and his race, that he was clearly the right choice. His pedigree didn't hurt either, being son of the Great Earth Guardian, Titan.

Excelcius...Fire Guardian: The former Head of the Elite Palace Guard, this young but powerful fire dragon quickly showed his temperament for the job.

Blanca...Guardian of Shadows: One of four positions vacated after the Dark Master attacked Avalar in the past. However, the new King was soon to turn everything the way it was in the past. Blanca is a master of the cold realm of nothingness, and finds it to be a good place, from time to time, to hide from his wife and nine daughters.

Monsoon...Water Gaurdian: A wall of a dragon, his ability to control the element of life is only paralleled by his size. One time bodyguard of the Spirit Elder, Diamond, this dragon is overflowing with great knowledge.

Crystal...Guardian of Light: An impressive female dragon, Crystal is white from head to tail. Her ability to use the rare element of Light makes her fierce, but is also the reason for her being shy, as she is able to hide in plain sight.

Storm...Wind Guardian: The second of two powerful Guardian dragonesses, Storm, by any stretch of the imagination, is not shy. Flamboyant as they come, easily matched by her speed, this large-winged dragoness will leave any male in the dust, then taunt him unmercifully as he tries to catch up.

**_There is a simple preview of the Dragon world. Now I could tell you more, but then there is no point in reading the story._**

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_I am giving a short bio of the characters, then some of the past history...so if you have no clue of DBZ this should help enough._

_GOKU & VEGETA_

As the last two full-blooded Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta have only one thing in common, their insatiable thrill for battle. Other than that, the two are as different as they come, and that is why they respect each other. Goku is approximately six-foot five, whereas Vegeta is about five-foot six. One was hell-bent to control the world, the other to protect it, but that was not the case in the beginning.

The taller of the two was first to arrive on Earth as a baby, sent by his race to prepare the planet for sale. He was found by an old martial arts master, who raised him as his own. The young child was uncooperative, wrecking everything his angry hands could get on. However, an accident gave Goku amnesia, and the caring guidance of this old man, Grandpa Gohan, soon took the evil out of an innocent child.

Saiyans look like humans, but are born with a tail. This tail gives them unspeakable power during a full moon, changing a Saiyan into a great ape-like beast. The old man found this out, regrettably after his adopted grandson saw the full moon, and destroyed everything. He never let the young child look upon the moon again. However, on one fateful night, the Saiyan boy saw what he was not supposed to.

He changed into a giant ape, and accidentally killed Grandpa Gohan.

Goku grew up never understanding what he was, and the reason he was sent to Earth...finding out later in life. Also finding out that the one who raised him, was killed by his involuntary actions.

Vegeta, on the other hand, spent most of his life under the fear-filled rule of Friesa...a vicious monster whom destroyed the Saiyan home world, and enslaved anyone he wished. However, the proud 'Prince of all Saiyans' only agreed to be his servant for an underlying purpose. Hell bent on revenge, Vegeta plotted to take Friesa down if any opportunity presented itself, and one did, when he discovered the legend of the Dragonballs.

_Dragonballs, for TLOS fans that have no idea of DBZ, are magical crystal balls marked with stars. If all seven star-marked ball are brought together, they bring about an eternal dragon that will grant any wish you ask...if it is within his realm of power. Hence the name Dragonball Z...and the Z part will be explained a little later._

Anyway, Vegeta decides to attack earth, hoping only to make one wish...Immortality. Instead, he meets up with a fierce opponent, and the last surviving member of his race...Kakarot (Goku's true Saiyan name)

The Earth grown Saiyan displays a power that baffles Vegeta, knowing he is superior in every way. He was sure Earth would be an easy conquest, but got a lot more than he bargained for.

_PICOLLO_

An alien from another world, this Namekian warrior is massive and powerful, his size and strength is matched only by his skill and strategic mind. He is a reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao, which is a long ass story in itself.

I will not bother with that version...so lets sum it up.

Piccolo D fought Goku as a boy, and lost, but at the last moment spit an egg from his mouth...that egg then spawn into Piccolo...got it so far. I hope so.

Now Piccolo hated Goku, for obvious reasons, but knew he could not defeat him. He trained hard in seclusion, awaiting his chance to avenge his former self, and take control of the Earth. This opportunity never presented itself, as mitigating circumstances forced the green warrior to actually team up with Goku, just to save themselves, and the Earth.

Goku is killed by a powerful blast from Piccolo, sacrificing himself to save the world from a stronger foe, and basically giving the planet to his initial enemy. However, the warrior within Piccolo saw a noble act, and though his thoughts were always of evil, this struck a cord in the brave warrior's heart.

He immediately repaid his newest friend by basically kidnapping his son Gohan, and training the young half-Saiyan to avenge his father. He also made sure the child was ready for the arrival of Vegeta, whom they found out would appear in one year.

_One other thing you need to know about Piccolo is his race created the dragonballs. You will find out later how there is a connection with the Dragon Realms, as I will have to make something up, and I will. _

_Another thing about the large green Namekian is he was once one half of another person...Kami the Guardian of the Earth. The two split apart years earlier, leaving the hate and corruption in Piccolo Daimao. _

_Kami then created the dragonballs, and watched over the Earth from the sky above _

_GOHAN, GOTEN, & TRUNKS_

Half-Saiyan children of Goku and Vegeta, and I hope you don't need me to specify whose the father of GO-han and GO-ten.

Gohan is in his mid twenties now, and has basically taken on the life his mother wanted in the beginning...one of peace and non-violence. However, this was not the case in his youth, and it was not his fault.

Forced into a life of fighting, only to save his world, Gohan learned at an early age that strength comes from within, and its power is increased with great emotional strife. He used those emotions to dominate every fight he had to endure, showing off a power that even his father could not match.

However, with peacetime and no reason to press himself, the half-blood Saiyan never felt the same burn as his Father or Vegeta, and soon became complacent with family life.

Goten is a younger version of Gohan, and just like him, his human mother has tried keeping him from fighting. However, Chi Chi's was not successful, as the young boy saw the power his brother possessed, and trained with another powerful friend in private...Trunks.

Goten's best-friend, and the reason both boys are so strong, showed the young child the power within a Saiyan, and soon both children found the sparring partner they needed to hone their incredible skills.

Trunks is Vegeta's son, and one year older than Goten, so therefore a slight bit stronger. He is as arrogant with his power as his father, showing off, and sometimes going overboard with a display of raw energy. However, unlike his father, he has a genuine heart like his mother, and will proudly show that off if his opponent is overwhelmed.

_THE WIVES_

Bulma and Chi Chi. One is bipolar, and the other is just nuts.

Basically winning Goku's hand in a bet, Chi Chi, is a complete basket case and control freak. She is obsessed with knowledge, and is as old school as they come. She wants nothing more for her children than for them to be successful at life, and not in battle. However, as stubborn as she is towards fighting, Chi Chi still shows her moments of strength.

Bulma...the woman can flip her emotions like a coin, but do not test her will.

As strong-minded as they come, the flirty blue haired daughter of the richest man in the world, has been given the life of luxury, but still strives for more. However, it is not for her own personal win-fall, but to improve life for others, just like her father.

Bulma's incredible talent for speaking her mind, and still showing emotion, is what found a place in a broken warrior's heart. After and accident that almost killed Vegeta, she saw a soul inside his normally black heart, and found a way to nurse it out to the surface.

Able to stand face to face with the Prince of all Saiyan, and show no fear, Bulma is the only women that can break this Super Saiyan. It has taken twelve years of hard work, but maybe the strong-willed wife has finally tugged his heart out for all to see.

_THE Z FIGHTERS_

The Z fighters are nothing more than a group of powerful enemies that Goku faced in his youth. Either ridiculously powerful like Piccolo, or as simple as a very strong human, like Krillin, the young Saiyan child faced them all. However, with his kindness, Goku always made friends with the ones he defeated.

We have seen Piccolo, and he is probably the strongest of the Z fighters (not of Saiyan blood). So, here is a list of the remaining key players in this story...from strongest to weakest. Now there are many more, but the parts they will play are short and simple, so no need to make a huge list.

Android 18: A human-robot hybrid, this young lady is incredibly strong, as well as computer smart. A creation made by Dr. Gero, 18 was initially built to kill Goku, but found a second chance in life from her now husband of seven years...Krillin.

Trying to find a new life, she embraced a life of normalcy with the one who couldn't bring himself to shut her down.

Tien Shinhan: A three eyed human..._I didn't write it_...and powerful master of martial arts. Tien, as he is called most of the time, has great strength which is trumped easily by his determination, usually facing opponents far stronger than himself.

A one time angry young man, Goku, with the help of his master, was able to remove the hate from his life. Now he remains reclusive, training with his best friend Chatzu.

Krillin: Short and bald, This tiny Z fighter was usually comic relief, but also showed that sometimes a small package can have huge power.

Trained by Master Roshi, the same time Goku learned under this master, Krillin possess power that only a scarce amount of humans even know about.

_UUB_

_Now it is at this point, DBZ fans are going...Wait A Minute! The time line is wrong...and I know that, but I couldn't resist adding him as an ally, and I will explain better in the story...I Promise._

An incarnation of Kid Buu, Uub is his complete opposite, hence the reversal of name. His power is unfathomable, topped only by Goku's, as this young boy possess the strength of the strongest enemy ever faced by the Z fighters.

However, before Goku killed a very strong enemy, Kid Buu, he asked a simple request for the condemned...to be given a second chance at life. His energy then transferred to a young boy, huddled away in a secluded part of the Earth.

_There is the difference...in case you were wondering...Uub is a boy already, and not born the moment Kid Buu died...so sue me! _

Now a speedy and brief history of Dragonball Z.

DBZ starts with Goku being confronted with his past, then forced to fight his own brother, Raditz. Completely outclassed, Goku is easily beaten.

This is when Piccolo shows up to HELP his former enemy, but is forced to kill Goku as he holds the strong warrior in place for an attack. Meanwhile, Vegeta, monitoring his warrior on Earth, overhears the story of the Dragonballs, and heads for his one chance to become stronger than Friesa.

After dying, Goku was sent to Otherworld _(I hope self-explanatory)_ and because of his sacrifice to save the world, was allowed to be trained by the Great King Kai. Goku then returns and shows a power the Saiyan Prince never expected from a lower class warrior. He is shockingly defeated after a long battle, and disgracefully spared his life. This burned inside the proud warrior all the way back to his home base, while nursing the wounds he could not explain.

Upon reaching his base, he is quickly healed with advanced medical technology, but finds out Friesa has learned of the Dragonballs too.

This is when it gets interesting, needing the eternal dragon to fix the damage done by Vegeta, as Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan. With his death, the dragonballs disappeared. _ (Again ties in with the fact that his race created them, but this also creates a solution for fixing the problem.) _

Gohan and Krillin travel to the Namekian home world to find their eternal dragon, and hopefully make a wish. They find only trouble upon arrival as Friesa and his henchmen have already started collecting the dragonballs on this planet.

Along with this threat, the two young fighters encounter Vegeta, whom also headed to Namek, hoping to sneak the dragonballs from under his former masters nose. A very uneasy union takes place, as all three realize the trouble if Friesa finds all seven dragonballs first, and Vegeta teams up with Gohan and Krillin.

In a long-winded, hard-fought, epic battle... Friesa is barely hurt, then simply kills Vegeta.

The hard Sayian Prince, before death takes his eyes, breaks down crying to Goku. He tells of a home that Friesa destroyed, essentially wiping out the Sayian race.

Goku then takes on Friesa, and quickly shows the powerful monster his new powers, but they are still not nearly enough.

After a brutal beating, Goku uses a technique called a Spirit Bomb, to take Friesa down. After the dust settles, the Z fighters take a moment to celebrate, but that celebration is short.

Friesa was not killed, and takes his revenge on Goku's best friend, painfully destroying Krillin before Goku's eyes.

The warrior snaps, and his rage transforms into power. Goku's hair turns gold for the first time, as he reaches a level of power only thought of as a myth...a Super Saiyan.

Friesa is then easily defeated _(but of course, only after a lot of long yells and grunts). _The wishes are made to restore Earth's warriors, and thus concluding the first year of DBZ.

The next year of DBZ brought tougher enemies, including the android Krillin married, and with determination and training...the group found their way to beat this adversity and keep the world safe.

The antagonist of year two is a creature named Cell. A creation by Dr Gero, (again another long ass story you need not care about), Cell is a collection of all the Z fighters DNA. Combining with the unlimited power of two androids...17 and 18...he would have all the energy and knowledge need to conquer the Universe.

Vegeta and a future version of Trunk, along with Goku and his son, use a special place to train called the hyperbolic time chamber. These four warriors balance the battle, receiving one full year of intense training, in the span of a single day.

With this extra training, Gohan shows his intense inner strength, ascending to a level above Super Saiyan. However, with a show of arrogance, Gohan loses focus, allowing Cell one last chance to kill everyone.

Goku then sacrifices himself again, telling his son he is proud, then disappearing with a smile.

Of course, this did not mark the end of the fight, and Cell reappears stronger than before. He kicks everyone's ass for an episode or two, before Gohan hears his father's voice. The young son then channels his Dad's strength from Otherworld, using it to obliterate the fierce enemy.

End of year two, and only one foe left, and the worst they ever faced.

_MAJIN BUU_

Majin Buu was the only enemy that the Z fighters really had to face in this season. Controlled by a tiny tyrant, Babidi, The main antagonist in year three is a creation of evil magic made by his father, Bibidi.

Initial a fat pink monster with a smile on his face, Majin Buu was primarily looked at as a joke, until he demonstrated his power...and worse yet, if you got him mad.

As a child with a fierce temper, the pink warrior wearing yellow boxing-gloves, would kill anything in his way, and awkwardly at that...sometimes turning his opponent into chocolate or candy, then eating them on the spot.

However, much was underlying inside this beast, and several very weird episodes of the show proved it, as Majin Buu was holding a lot of skeletons in his closet upstairs.

Vegeta and Goku fuse together as one being called Vegeto, and take over the fight quickly, however they purposely allowed Majin Buu to envelop them inside.

Realizing he was able to use the power of all he consumed, they tried to find the source of this power, but instead, made the situation worse. A sudden release, egged on by Vegeta removing something, allowed Majin Buu to return to initially uncontrollable form...Kid Buu.

With absolutely no regard or emotion, Kid Buu began to destroy countless worlds, starting with Earth.

His reign of terror is stopped by Goku, whom uses a Spirit Bomb filled with energy from everyone around the Universe. However...the great warrior makes a request of the Spiritual Energy before releasing it, asking only that Kid Buu's power would find a pure soul...just so he could fight him again.

_There it is...over one hundred ninety episodes wrapped up in two pages, but if you are not a fan of DBZ, it is pretty much what you need to know before reading this story._

* * *

**Well there you have it, and I hope this was as entertaining as it was helpful.**

**I will be posting two chapters on the fifteenth as I remove the old story, so please stay tuned for that. **

**I also ask for reviews...good or bad, I want to hear from you, because I can only improve the story, understanding the mistakes you think I made.**

**Thank you and enjoy**


	2. A Place to Train Alone

**Ok DBZ and Spyro fans, here we go...**

**The first chapters are separate, but they will mix together fast, trust me. **

* * *

Chapter One: A place to train alone

It is a gorgeous day in the city, and the population is still buzzing from the news released yesterday. Hercule, the great World Champ, will be stepping down, and handing over his title to the winner of the World Martial Arts Championship. A single elimination tournament, held every few years, allowing fighters all over the world to find out who the best really is. However, the world's best is only a figure head, and he knows it well, usually acting injured when it comes time to fight one of these special warriors...the Z fighters.

On several occasions in the past, Hurcule would fake illness, to avoid a confrontation before the cameras, however, Bulma has made this option a moot point. Offering the World Champ five time the amount of the total prize purse, the false champion is given the perfect opportunity to bow out as a hero, and he was quick to grab and cash the check.

Meanwhile, across town, at the Capsule Corp compound, the large gravity dome in the back yard is getting some serious work.

"GETTING SOFT...AM I!" Vegeta barks across the room at his Namekian brother in war, finally enjoying the rush of a good fight.

"I sure missed the good old days!" Piccolo replies, and quickly both charge each other.

A barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees are thrown in fierce anger, all being meet by the countering block of a superior warrior. A near stalemate of power, all the while in ten times normal gravity. Both warriors smile at each other, seeing no clear victor and knowing they must take the level of sparring higher.

"Computer..." Vegeta barks, followed quick by a series of beeps, letting him know to input his next command. "...increase gravity to twenty g!"

Another quick series of beeps ring out, and both fighters feel the strain of their own weight increase. However, at twenty times earth's gravity, both fighters are still finding it as only a distraction.

"Shall we continue, Mr. Softie!" Piccolo remarks, still wearing his weighted gear for an extra burn during this workout.

Vegeta surprisingly says nothing, but looks over at his son and smiles. He can see Trunks is still trying to continue his push ups in twenty g, even after doing a thousand in ten g. A boost of power fills the Sayian warrior, watching him suffer out one last push up.

"Watch what you say Namekian...or I will let my son take care of this short work!"

"SHORT!" Piccolo barks, staring at the Sayian warrior three feet smaller than him. "I guess you're as blind as you are SOFT!"

Vegeta gives a good laugh, and the two exchange another fierce volley of physical attacks. The warriors continue to press each other, never pulling a single punch, hoping to strike the jaw of a friend.

"You have changed Vegeta..." Piccolo remarks, noticing a different style of fighting. "...you have control of yourself today...it actually worries me!"

Vegeta balks for a moment, thinking he is showing emotion, which he is. It is not love or even real friendship he is feeling, but a sense of brotherhood with Piccolo that is truly keeping him from being aggressive. However, trying to cover his slight show of emotions, the Saiyan Prince quickly makes an excuse for this lack of killer attacks.

"I don't want to hurt you before the tournament, Piccolo..." Vegeta replies smugly, catching the left arm of his opponent, and sending him hard into the wall with a boost of anger. "...this way when I beat you...I won't hear any of your pathetic whining!"

Piccolo lowers to the ground, removes his weighted gear, then cracks his neck to the left.

"_Now there's the Vegeta I know...not much different as I remember!"_ He says to himself, looking up at the Super Saiyan's smiling face. However, a sudden bit of laughter from his right, takes the Namekian's attention to a small room, where the machine's effect on gravity is not felt.

A rest area, filled with provisions needed after a fierce workout, has two occupants waiting their turn to battle alone. A husband and wife, ready to test each others power, but for now relaxing together watching the large flat screen TV.

Krillin, with remote in hand, raises the volume as Vegeta and Piccolo begin battling again.

"I really wish Prof. Briefs would have made this a sound proof room..." The bald-headed Z fighter remarks to his wife, and the android-human hybrid slightly smirks. "...I can barely hear this idiot making a bigger fool of himself."

Staring at Hurcule on the large screen TV, Krillin starts to get angry as he mentions his only reason for retirement.

"I think it's just time to move on, Dave..." He remarks to the late night host of a pretty good show, then smiles at the camera. "...I can't think of any other reason to leave!"

"I can think of about Twenty Million reasons!" Krillin squawks, watching the Champ continue to milk the moment on TV, doing a dozen interviews to proclaim his humbleness in laying down the title.

"Is that what Bulma's paying him?" His wife asks, turning to look at the same program with complete indifference, but even as an android, understanding this guy's smugness is ridiculous.

"It's amazing that he can sit there straight-faced and unload such a think layer of sh...!"

"HONEY!" Krillin barks, seeing Trunks standing by his wife, and stopping her from using some new words he has been trying to teach her.

"What..." She remarks, her face showing an expression of puzzlement. "...was I not about to use the word correctly?"

"No, that's not it!" The short bald husband of Android 18 replies, pointing his finger towards Bulma's son. "You just can't say those words in front of everyone...that's all!"

18 glances at Trunks, who shows a very innocent smile, before returning her attention to Krillin.

"Why...I've heard him use this word several times in class!" The newest teacher in his junior-high school replies calmly, and a loud voice is heard in the background.

"WHAT!" Vegeta barks with anger, overhearing Android 18 in mid-fight, then quickly leveled by a kick from Piccolo while distracted.

The Saiyan prince is knocked out for only a second or two, but as he comes around he is surprised by the smiling face now hovering above him.

"Wow Vegeta..." Goku remarks, appearing in the gravity chamber by way of Instant Transmission. "...I hope you plan on getting more training before we spar!"

The smiling Saiyan warrior annoys Vegeta with his taunt, knowing it will incite him to begin a new fight, however, as Vegeta just stands up and looks at his son with anger, Goku can feel that strange sensation again.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Kakarot..." The short Saiyan prince replies, never breaking eye contact with his son, then walking towards Trunks with anger in his stride. "...I must talk with my foul-mouthed son, about proper manners when addressing his teachers!"

Trunks cowers in fear, as Vegeta comes closer, grasping him by the shoulder, and pulling his ear to his mouth.

"AND...If I ever hear anything like that again..." He whispers sternly into the young boy's ear, scaring the gold out of his Super Saiyan hair. "...you will be grounded for a year...do we understand each other!"

Trunks is surprised that his father's rage is only expressed in words, and not with force. Vegeta has never really hit his son for being bad, but when he shows this type of anger, it is anyone's guess.

"I'm sorry dad!" The young son replies quickly, then looks at Android 18 with the same sincerity. "And I'm sorry I used such language in your class, Ms.18. I'll never do that again, I promise."

"I will not have my son be looked upon like his father!" Vegeta whispers softly, making sure only Trunk's hears his words, and the young Saiyan warrior lowers his head.

"_No one looks down at you Dad!"_ He says to himself, but just nods his head hearing the pain in his father's voice, knowing now is not the time to disagree with him.

"Yes sir!"

"GOOD!" Vegeta barks, patting his son hard on the rear towards the gym. "I want you to do a hundred laps, right now!"

"But Dad..." Trunks says with caution in his voice, stopping before the door, knowing the strength of gravity in the room. "It's twenty g...I can't do a hundred laps in twenty g!"

Vegeta smiles and looks at his son with a bit of smugness.

"Computer!" He barks, and a ring from the system lets him know to input a new command. "Increase to twenty-five times gravity!"

Trunks eyes open wider, and he can see his father's smile get wider as well.

"DAD!"

"Shall I make it thirty!"

Trunks show a bit of anguish, but then straightens his posture and returns to his Super Saiyan form.

A large smile crosses Vegeta's face, as Trunks begins ripping a fast pace around the base of the gym, trying his damn hardest to do the impossible task his father laid out.

"That's my son!" the proud father says to himself, feeling a boost in strength, given from his son's determination.

"Goten could do hundred laps in thirty g...and not even break a sweat..." Goku suddenly remarks with a very odd smugness. Everyone in the room is floored by his candor, and more so as his next line is even more blunt.

"...I thought Trunks was older then him, why is so weak!"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY KAKAROT?" Vegeta barks, and Goku smiles wider.

"I knew it was a good idea to take Goten with me, this way he wasn't hindered by your son's slow progress."

"GOKU..." Piccolo says with surprise, standing next to the Saiyan warrior, shocked at what he is hearing from the nicest guy in the world. "...What are you doing?"

"Watch this Piccolo!" He says, seeing the build up of power in one very irate father.

Vegeta suddenly screams in anger, bolting straight at Goku and tackling him out into the open area behind. The two quickly exchange powerful punches to the face, allowing the other to sense their opponent's power level.

Goku stares back at Vegeta, rubbing his cheek from an impact he was not expecting to be so hard.

"That wasn't bad Vegeta..." Goku barks, and looks at Piccolo with a smile. "...although, I'm sure Bulma can hit harder!"

Vegeta, now seeing his old rival was just trying to fire him up, gives a slight smile, and as long as he doesn't disrespect his son again, this sparring match can continue without prejudice. However, as Goku returns his eyes to the Saiyan prince, he can see a different look, one he has never seen from his long time enemy and best friend, showing almost an evil stare.

"In fact...I should start training Bulma too, she used to like seeing me without a shirt!"

"Holy Sh*t!" Piccolo remarks, completely stunned by what he just heard from Goku's mouth, as are Krillin and his wife. However, no one is more shocked than Vegeta, and his rage goes off the chart.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The intense Saiyan hollers, taking off towards Goku, and slamming him across the face with an unseen kick. His hair blazes to gold, then spikes straight up, quickly ascending past a normal Super Saiyan.

A continued barrage of feral punches and kicks throttle the taller Goku, and everyone watches in shock, as Vegeta takes the stronger warrior down to the ground hard.

"Holy Sh*t!" Krillin remarks with the same shock as Piccolo, seeing Vegeta manhandle the best fighter in the Universe. However, the battle is not over, as Goku, laying upon the ground, makes one more comment.

"To bad you didn't show this power...when Majin Buu killed her!" He says tauntingly, and Vegeta's power triples in a blink.

"HOLY SH*T!" Trunks yelps half way through lap seven, and quickly runs to his father. The young half-Saiyan son of Vegeta, regardless of the danger, slams into his dad with a tackling bear hug.

"DAD NO!"

Vegeta is taken for a second, and raises his hand to strike the one who hit him, however, his eyes quickly focus on his son's face, and a strange calming sensation fills his angered soul.

"Trunks?" Vegeta calls out, completely unsure of where he is, as the power flowing through his veins was overwhelming.

"DAD...PLEASE...STOP!"

The powerful Saiyan Prince looks around the room, staring at everyone's expression of complete shock, all with the exception of Goku. He has an almost angered look on his face.

"This is not going to work, Vegeta!" Goku remarks, turning away from his friend, and walking towards the exit of the gravity chamber.

"I cannot train you...not like this!"

"What!" The still shaken Saiyan warrior replies, but Goku is quickly out the door.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta barks, then looks at his son with great concern. "What the hell happened?"

Trunks shows concern himself, as he can see the complete look of confusion on his Dad's face.

"I've never seen you display that much power before..." Trunks says with astonishment in his voice, then looks back at Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18. He can see the shock in their faces is still there, confirming he was not hallucinating.

"...you were stronger than him Dad...and I think he's worried!"

Vegeta smirks hearing the honest tone in his son's voice, then looks over towards Piccolo.

"Well, Namekian...is there any merit to that?" Vegeta asks an unbiased source, and still showing surprise in his expression, Piccolo just nods his head.

"Humph!" The Saiyan Prince grunts, then pats his son on the head, however, his eyes focus to the door Goku walked out of.

"Trunks..." He calls with an ordering voice, and his son's attention is all his. "...tell your mother I may be going away for a few weeks..." His eyes refocus upon his young son, and a smile fills his face. "...make sure you take care of her...you understand!"

"Yes sir..." The young child replies, and hugs his father tightly, asking him the only question that is now bothering him "...but, where are you going dad?"

"To find myself..." Vegeta's eyes return to the exit, and a smile comes across his face. "...hopefully with the help of a friend."

Vegeta stands on his feet, and looks down at the young child that has a hold of his soul. He can see fear and anguish for his father, knowing that he is in great inner turmoil.

"If he won't help you Dad...I will!" Trunks remarks, holding his father tightly, and Vegeta places his arm around his son, suddenly feeling another boost of power. Vegeta looks up at Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18, and though he never shows his emotions in front of anyone, the rugged Saiyan prince kisses his son on the forehead.

"I love you Trunks, and I would be nothing without you and your mother..."

The Saiyan warrior suddenly turns to the door, and briskly leaves to find the one that can help him understand this new power within. However, as he leaves, he makes sure his son knows he is still in his right mind.

"...we will also discuss your punishment when I get back!"

"Punishment?" Trunks replies with a questioning voice, and Vegeta stops by the door, looking back to his son with a very smug smile.

"Holy Sh*t, Trunks..." He says, lowering only his left brow to show an annoyed look to his potty-mouthed son. "...I'm not deaf!"

Vegeta turns back to the door, trying hard to hold his smile, as Trunks shoulders slump with depression. The proud Saiyan father knows he won't ground him, but can see this lesson may have been taught with one quick threat.

However, his joy lasts only a moment, as Goku is just waiting at the door for him to come out. The taller Saiyan warrior strides up to Vegeta with an intense look of rage.

"Kakarot!" He says, startled by a sudden face to face meeting, and everything that his normal gentle friend has done in the last three minutes.

"WELL!" The Saiyan warrior barks in Vegeta's grille. "I was asked to train you, not...help you with your son's pathetic feelings!"

Vegeta again balks at Goku disrespect to his family, not understanding how the nicest guy in the world, can suddenly be so cold. However, rage builds inside the smaller warrior, hearing another insult made towards his boy

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT TRUNKS LIKE THAT KAKAROT..." He yells, grasping Goku's blue gee, and pulling him closer to his face. "...OR WE START THE MAIN EVENT...RIGHT NOW!"

Goku smiles, and places his hand upon Vegeta's shoulder.

"Good...you can call upon that anger in an instant..." The Saiyan warrior remarks with his normal tone of genuine caring, and Vegeta quickly calms as Goku backs down with his normal smile.

"...I'm sorry I did that to you Vegeta, but I had to find out where this power is coming from, and now I think we can finally start the right training!"

The Saiyan Prince becomes a bit confused, however, Goku does not give him a chance to speak his mind.

"However..." The larger of two remarks, turning his eyes to the Capsule Corp mansion, and seeing Bulma emerge from the door after hearing her husband's outburst. "...we cannot train here, Vegeta. I need to remove these distractions!"

Vegeta turns to see his wife as well, and a deep feeling of contentment comes over his heart.

"SEE..." Goku says, sensing his friend's drop in power. "...I need you to stay focused, because this will be the hardest training you will ever endure."

"I understand, Kakarot..." He replies, lowering his head, feeling the same sensation that his friend felt in his power. "...meet me here tomorrow, old friend...I know of a place, where we can train alone!"

* * *

**The Z fighters are getting ready, now it's time for the dragons. **

**Hope to see this story on your favorites, and to hear a few words of encouragement.**


	3. Welcome to the Dragon Realms

**Now we will see a bit of Avalar, and the noble purple and gold warrior that calls this world his home...Spyro the Dragon.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Dragon Realms.

_Shuttering within a dark nightmare, a vision of her mother stands before the two-toned red dragoness whom ran from home. A stone dead look of despair upon the devastated Ice dragon's face, seeing no movement from her daughter._

"_MYA!" She calls with tears flowing from her eyes, but to avail as her child's life-force has left and only a broken shell remains._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

Suddenly the young dragoness wakes from her nightmare, realizing her mother did not find her dead, however, she still doesn't know where she is. Her reddish-purple eyes reflect the light of a small fire, only a few feet from her nose, allowing the young fire-breather the warm air she likes.

A moment of comfort comes over her, but it last for only a second, as the adolescent dragoness feels a great pain in her soul

"I'm so sorry Mom!" She cries, knowing this is what her mother must be feeling at this moment, and that it was her fault for leaving.

"Please forgive me!"

Suddenly another pain strikes her, but this one puts a solid grip on her stomach.

"Oww!" Mya remarks, as the grumbling of not having food overwhelms her senses, then quickly recalling the last few days of hell.

The red dragon becomes unsettled again, remembering her kidnapping, and scans the room for any signs of the pirate that stole her from home. However, as the small flickering flame before her is the only light source, she is barely able to see anything.

"HELLO!" She cries out, but not a single voice is heard in reply.

"_Where am I?"_ She asks herself, trying to recall the most fuzzy images in her mind, ones she thought to be hallucinations. She saw something that her mother had told her did not exist, and these images have been playing out in her mind for the entire time she was unconscious.

Other Dragons, and not just one or two, but hundreds of them, living as a thriving society.

"That can't be, they're all dead!" She says aloud, recalling the argument with her mother before running away, and shaking her head to clear these images. But one vision is impossible to clear, as she can see his face as clear as day, recalling the last moment of her life, or so she thought.

A purple and gold dragon with a black scale directly in the center of his forehead, and purple eyes that disappeared with a flash of white light.

"_It had to be a dream!"_ She says to herself, then turns towards the entrance of the cave she is in. Shock fills her eyes, seeing no bars to hold her inside, nor is there a guard to keep watch.

"What kind of prison is this?" She says, and a faint chuckle can be heard in her ears.

"WHO IS THAT?" Mya barks, turning around towards the direction the laughter came from, however, even after staring long and hard, the young red dragon can see no one around.

Mya slowly starts back peddling her feet, inching towards the door in reverse, wanting nothing more than to leave and return home.

She steps out of the large cave, and into a valley of beauty. Her eyes open wide as they begin to fill with the awesome view from the cave entrance, overlooking the lower part of an incredible valley filled with nature. The largest sun of Avalar has begun to breach the horizon, giving the young dragoness a sight she has never experienced before.

Most of her fear drops in a minute, as the fire dragon gently strides along the soft grass, enjoying every blade that finds their way between her toes. Unlike the rock hard moon she lived upon her whole life, the rich soil allows her paws to take grip, giving her the sensation of walking on the clouds.

Mya strolls along the river, outside the large cave, and up to a roaring waterfall that drops into the lower valley.

"WOW!" She says with the inspiring sight below, then suddenly feels a deep worry, imagining this must be what heaven in like.

"OH NO...I'm dead!"

However, the pain of hunger strikes again, and Mya crumples to the ground.

"But why does it still hurt?"

Another chuckle of laughter can be heard from behind, and Mya turns her eyes to the cave she walked out of.

"WHO IS THAT?" She barks, now getting angry seeing no one behind her again.

Mya takes her feet, and opens her wings getting ready to fly away from this weird cave, hoping to find a silent place to think. However, a gust of Wind from the Shadows, pushes her to the ground, and keeps the young dragoness from flying away.

"HEY!" She cries out, but suddenly her eyes open wide, as the gust of wind pulled with it a scent that sings to her empty stomach.

"FOOD!" She remarks, and slowly retakes her feet.

Mya cautiously walks back to the cave entrance, taking a whiff with her nose every foot to follow this incredible scent, but also to make sure no one is following her.

"I'm not afraid to use my powers!" She barks into the empty cave, looking around the dark room with a sense that someone is watching. Slowly she treks past the fire that kept her warm, and a quick sniff is given as she picks up on another dragon's scent.

"I know you're in here...who ever you are!" She says with no confidence in her voice, still looking around the dimly light room with a very cautious eye. However, with no return to her call, and no laughter this time, Mya continues a search for the wonderful aroma she caught a moment ago.

She slowly strides across the large room to a door, and pokes her nose inside. A quick inhale tells her senses this is not the right way, smelling a stronger scent of the same dragon as before. However, it is a confusing scent, as she now remembers this dragon's scent from a dream.

"Humph!" She remarks, looking back at the small fire where she woke up, and still not understanding.

Mya then catches the scent of food to her left, and she turns her head towards a long dark hallway. A quick snort of smoke blasts comes from her nose, and she heads cautiously towards the back of the room, getting further from the exit. The young dragon slowly strides past a dark glass case, and she stops for a moment, noticing hundreds of pictures inside, but unable to see clearly with no light. However, one photo by the front of the case is clear enough, and Mya's heart begins to race as it becomes more apparent in her focusing eyes.

"Oh my word!" She barks, seeing the same dragon that rescued her, being held by the same dragoness that tried to save her from a pirate's wrath. Mya then turns around, and walks back to the room she just left, taking a huge inhale of this dragon's scent.

"He's real!" Mya remarks with joyful surprise, recalling the faint scent of the dragon that rescued her from certain death in an underwater grave. She journeys further into the smaller room, searching for the one that saved her life, however, she only finds a pile of cushions saturated with his scent.

"But where did he go...I want thank him!" She says, still looking around the large dark cave.

However, with nothing but the sound of stomach pains burning in her ears, the young red dragon quickly gives up on the search for her savior, and focuses on the smell of food again.

"_I gotta find something to eat...or I won't be thanking anyone!"_

Suddenly a voice rings out in her mind, the same voice she has heard call to her soul twice before.

"_There is food down that hall you were walking towards!"_

"HELLO!" she yelps, turning around quickly and looking in all directions, but still seeing no one.

"WHO IS THAT?"

Nothing is heard, until Mya's stomach grumbles hard, but she doesn't move a muscle. The young dragoness is terrified, and refuses to take another step, not caring if she passes out from starvation.

"I will not listen to you..." She barks, looking around the room again, and voicing her anger. "...not until you tell me why your holding me here?"

Laughter fills her ears, and a shadowy figure begins to develop before her eyes. Mya can suddenly see the silhouette of that dragon she saw on Lord Cypher's ship.

"IT'S YOU!" She cries, running to the now fully exposed dark purple and red dragoness, hugging Cynder tightly like her own mother.

"You're the one that rescued me!"

Cynder places a gentle paw on the red dragon's back, and holds her like one of her sons. She can feel the shiver of fear inside of this young girl, and uses a blast of Spiritual energy to help calm the scared dragoness.

"I was not the one who rescued you..." Cynder lifts Mya in her arms, and shows a very wide smile, making sure she remains calm. A quick vision of her savior is stolen by the Spirit dragon, easily reading a mind so innocent, and witnessing her son's face etched into Mya's memory.

"...that's my baby, and his name is Malefor...When you decide to thank him!"

Mya shows a bit of shock, knowing that this dragon was watching the whole time, but not truly understanding how she is reading her thoughts. However, the young dragon calms further, as the Spirit dragon holding her gently, gives another taste of settling energy.

"Your name is Cynder...right?" She asks with a questioning tone, but recalling the traders that barked her name in fear as she broke up the auction. The dark purple dragoness, with white highlighting and scarlet red chest, nods her head in acknowledgment.

"And you are in the Dragon Realms!" Cynder remarks with the same smile, reading the thoughts of this young lady, and hearing exactly what she went searching for.

Mya's eyes open wide with shock

"My mom said they were destroyed..." The red dragoness says with no confidence in her voice, believing her mother was never wrong about anything. "...how could this be possible?"

Cynder shutters reading a barrage of pain-filled thoughts, fed by a suddenly worried mind.

"I don't know what happened to you and your family, Mya..." The Spirit dragon remarks, taking a tighter grip of the red dragon in her arms, and using her powers to feel out any more painful emotions. "...but I can help you find your mother...and if you wish..."

The dark dragoness lifts Mya's narrow muzzle, pulling her eyes from the ground to hers.

"...I can help you understand the feelings you are having!"

Mya shows a look of concern, wondering how this dragon knows so much.

"How do you know..." She starts to say, but Cynder's voice seeps into her mind once more.

"_I am a Spirit dragon..." _She says with a smile on her non moving lips, and gives Mya a very subtle wink of her eye _"...like you can use Fire, young one...I am able to see and hear emotion and pain."_

"However..." Cynder says aloud, then opens her wings and begins to glide across to the back hall with Mya in hand. The red dragoness is startled as she winds down the narrow hall to the back of the cave, never touching a single thing on her way through the tight space.

"...there is one pain I cannot help you with, just by using my mind!"

The aroma of food punches Mya in the nose, as Cynder lands in the kitchen, and quickly her eyes lock upon a bubbling black kettle.

"Please, I made that stew for you, and it will help you regain your strength!" The tall thin wife of Spyro remarks, pointing at large iron bowl, still simmering on some hot coals.

"I need to wake up my husband now, so take what you need, and I will be back in a minute." Cynder remarks, turning towards a door just behind her.

"WAIT!" Mya cries out with terror, stopping the Spirit dragon in one step. "Please...don't leave me alone!"

Cynder can see the fear in her aura increase five fold. She quickly walks back to the young dragoness, as Mya's legs begin to tremble.

"I won't leave you...I promise!" She says, placing a paw on her head, and rubbing Mya behind her black horns. Cynder takes a bowl from the shelf to her right, and dips it into the bubbling stew, then places it on a the counter top. "Eat something first, and you can come with me to wake him."

An uneasy smirk crosses Mya's face, but Cynder can see relief in her soul.

"I don't want to be a burden..." She says, but Cynder places her paw on Mya's muzzle, holding it closed, then pushing it back towards the steaming bowl.

"Eat something...then we'll have time to talk!"

Mya wants nothing more than to explain herself, but Cynder's eyes show a dead stare, much like her mother's, and the young dragon places her muzzle into the warm bowl of food.

Cynder smiles as it take only one taste of her special stew to get Mya's attention into eating, and she herself grabs another bowl. The Spirit dragoness fills it quickly, and lays it beside her young guest, so she doesn't feel more awkward eating alone.

Suddenly a groan of exhaustion comes from the back room, and Mya's head pops up from her bowl, quickly met by Cynder's gentle paw.

"Easy...my husband just woke up..that's all..." She says, and Mya takes a moment as the large dragoness strokes her neck to calm her down, then returns to the bowl of stew.

"...he gets quite grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep!"

"CYNDER!" Spyro's voice calls out, wondering where his wife went, knowing she was in the sleeping chamber when they went to bed last night.

"I'm in the kitchen Spyro...and keep your voice down, you're scaring our guest!"

"OH!" He calls out with surprise, and quickly emerges from the door, a large smile on his purple muzzle.

"Hello young lady, how are you feeling?" Spyro asks, and her eyes open wide seeing a larger version of the dragon that saved her life, but she can see the single black scale on his forehead is missing.

"I don't know...I'm still not sure of what happened!" She replies with uncertainty, and the great hero lowers his head with a bit of depression.

He knows how much she went through. It is the reason he only got a few hours sleep. Cynder kept her husband awake, recounting the images she saw in Mya's mind, trying to figure out where she may be from. The Spirit dragoness also told Spyro of the countless beatings she received from the vicious pirate, and the single pain that now burns inside her heart...running away from her mother. It enraged Spyro so much that Cynder needed to calm him down in order for him to get some sleep.

"I promise that evil pirate will never touch another dragon again..." Spyro says quietly and with great pain. "...and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you sooner!"

Mya places a paw on Spyro's lowered muzzle, and shows a slight smile.

"I wasn't your fault..." she says, then looks back at her bowl with a thousand yard stare.

"_...it was mine!"_

The Spirit dragon hears her blame, and closes her eyes feeling the pain that accompanied her statement.

Cynder can see a vision of Lord Cypher, shackling her down inside the cargo hold, and Mya begins to tremble as her kidnapping plays out in her mind again.

She quickly tries to change topic, one that she hopes will get her husband fired up, taking Mya's attention from her thoughts

"I found out our little friend here remembers Malefor, and wanted to thank him..." Cynder remarks, staring into Spyro's purple eyes, and showing a little anger. "...he should have been the dragon she saw first, however, someone made him FLY all the back to Dragoon Bay!"

Spyro rolls his eyes, hearing the same tone in her voice when they argued last night.

"You told him how upset you were that he left the sword back on the dock, Cynder! Not me! And I sure didn't tell him to go last night, but he was upset seeing you so distraught" He remarks, showing his own sarcastic gaze, then smiling at Mya, seeing her begin to tense up.

"It's not my fault he didn't just jump into the water with it on."

"Oh yeah...and rust a sword that cost fourteen thousand gold pieces!"

Spyro rolls his eyes again, and smiles once more at Mya, seeing her still showing a bit of fear in the two arguing dragons.

"It's gold, silver, and stainless steel, Cynder..." He remarks with more sarcasm, placing his paw on Mya's head, and rubbing it gently to calm her further. "...he could have jumped into Salty Bog, and it wouldn't have made a difference."

Cynder now rolls her eyes, and stares at Spyro with a smug grin, however, she can also see that Mya is no longer thinking of her capture. The Spirit dragoness has done what she wanted, taking Mya's attention from her mistake, and focusing it on other things.

"You could have had Gaven send him there via portal, General...he would have been back in minutes, and not hours!" The darker purple dragon remarks sarcastically, turning her eyes to Mya and winking, showing the youngster she is not really angry.

"Gaven told me the Portal Platform would be down for maintenance, and only emergency jumps are being made!" Spyro replies, then takes a deep breath, as he is going over the same reasons from last night.

Cynder stares at Spyro with her green eyes, and sees no difference in his attitude. It annoys her something fierce, as Spyro just continues to smile in her face, knowing this was completely her fault.

"What ever...you just wanted him to get exercise for the Dragon Games!" Cynder replies, and Spyro shakes his head. The purple dragon slowly walks over to the kettle of stew, and grasps a bowl himself. He fills it to the brim, and scarfs it down in one fast gulp.

"Please stop reading my thoughts...and then using them against me..." He says, wiping the remnants of breakfast from his muzzle, then looks down at the small red dragoness, showing her a larger smile.

"...he was worried about the marathon, and thought it would be a good workout, hoping to make the trip nonstop."

"Humph..." the Spirit dragon grunts, but has no recourse as Spyro is speaking the truth. However, deep inside, Cynder smiles as one thought comes to her mind, and she says it aloud for her husband to hear an excellent compliment/insult.

"...He's your son alright!"

The purple dragon begins laughing, and walks over to his wife, planting a very large kiss upon her muzzle.

"He should be home soon, Cynder..." Spyro says softly, rubbing his cheek against hers. "...he was upset to have left her, so I'm sure he is going as fast as he can to get back!"

"HEY!" A voice calls from the living room, and Spyro shows a very wide smile.

"See..." He says, then looks over at the clock on the wall. "...and record time!"

Cynder rolls her eyes, hearing pride in his voice for Malefor's speed, but loves every thing about it, repeating the same compliment/insult as from before.

"So much like his father!"

"MOM...DAD!" Malefor's voice calls out, getting louder as he runs down the hall to the back of the cave. "She's gone..."

However, his words stop as fast as his feet when he notices the two-toned red dragoness he saved, eating at the kitchen counter.

"By the ancestors..." He barks, then takes a deep breath from fear mixed with exhaustion. "...are you OK?"

Mya blushes, as Malefor quickly approaches, and places a paw upon her shoulder.

"I'm fine...because of you!" She replies, and pecks the purple dragon on his cheek.

Malefor quickly blushes as well, and takes a step back, overwhelmed by this sudden show of affection. The smile on his face becomes irremovable, however, it comes off when his mother barks a very stern order.

"You need to go to bed Malefor!" Cynder remarks, quickly taking her son's attention, and he shows a bit of despair in his tired eyes. He has been up all night flying to Dragoon Bay and back, all the while, knowing that he has to go back to the Dragon Academy the next morning.

"But Mom!" He barks, and Cynder stomps her feet.

"You have to leave for New Warfang in two hours...how are you going to do that if you can barely stand!"

Malefor lowers his head in concession, realizing how tired he is, and nods his head in acknowledgment.

"OK..." He says with regret, looking at Mya once more, and understanding his mother's request, as her beauty is fuzzy in his glazed-over eyes. "...but can she come with me to school tomorrow?"

Mya balks for a moment, then enthusiastically turns her head to see what response he gets, and this shows Cynder that she is interested as well. With a quick nod of her head, Malefor becomes a very happy dragon, however, his lack of stamina does not allow him to celebrate.

"Thanks Mom..." He says, then turns to Mya, showing a very wide smile "...I think she's gonna like the city!"

"My name is Mya, if you were wondering!" She suddenly says, and Malefor can hear the voice that had been burning in his mind, back and forth on the two thousand mile trek to Dragoon Bay.

"MYA?" He says, looking at his mother and father with a bit of confusion, knowing that is not a dragon name. However, his eyes return to hers, and a pure smile crosses his muzzle.

"That is the prettiest name I've ever heard!"

Mya blushes again, and she strolls up to the young purple and gold dragon. She pecks Malefor on the cheek again, and bats her eyes to show great affection.

"You're cute." She says, and rubs her muzzle against the side of his head, quietly whispering into his ear. "Thank you for saving my life!"

Malefor melts in a heartbeat, and both mother and father can see a twinkle in their son's eyes.

"Good night, son!" Spyro remarks, and Malefor looks up to see the smug smile on his dad's face.

Malefor turns back to Mya, then rubs his muzzle against her cheek, and she quickly freezes solid, holding her breath.

"I have to go to sleep now...but I will be thinking of you the whole time in my dreams!" The young dragon remarks, not truly sure of what to say, confused by sudden emotions he's never felt before.

"I'll be waiting for you to wake up." Mya replies with the only oxygen left in her lungs, then watches with a bit of depression as her new friend walks towards his sleeping chamber.

"I love you, Mom...I love you, Dad" He says, then stops and turns around, staring at the beautiful red dragoness. "Good night, Mya...I love..."

His eyes open wide, hearing the word he wanted to say, but also freaks out as it passes his lips.

"...I... I meant...I will see you later, I...promise!"

Malefor quickly runs away to the front of the cave, thinking he came off looking like an idiot, but stops before disappearing into his room, glancing back to see if she is still staring. A smile fills his face, as not only did she not look away, but is still holding her breath.

"_Good night...I love you!"_ She says to herself, watching Malefor walk into his room with a bit more confidence.

Cynder can hear her though as clear as day, slowly placing her wing around Spyro to hold him tight, and passing these emotions she's feeling to her husband.

"_I felt just like she does! They do make a good couple."_ She says to Spyro's mind, and the purple hero wraps his wing around Cynder, seeing the same emotions without reading Mya's thoughts.

"_You don't need to be Spirit dragon to see that bond is strong already..."_ Spyro thinks to himself, allowing only Cynder to hear his reply in thought. _"...just like Ignitus saw it in my eyes...when I found my love!"_

* * *

**Ok, now you got a taste of both worlds, and hopefully you enjoyed both. ****I will be posting the next two chapters at the same time again, as they should be the last chapters both worlds stay separated. **

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you think so far... **


	4. Live has Returned to Hell

Chapter Three: Life has Returned to Hell

Several birds begin chirping as the night sky lightens with the rising sun, and Vegeta is already waiting by the door. His heart pounding with excitement, knowing he will be engaged in battle for weeks with his former rival, and best friend Kakarot.

Not a moment of sleep was had by the Saiyan warrior, so he choose to rest on the couch, so not to bother his wife with his nervous exuberance.

"I can't believe I'm shaking like this..." Vegeta remarks to himself, almost feeling like a child on Christmas morning, anticipating the arrival of his friend with such emotion.

"...why do I feel like this?"

"Because you're afraid!" Bulma's voice calls from the hallway, and Vegeta turns his head towards his wife with surprise in his eyes, as he never even felt her energy approach.

"AFRAID!?" The Saiyan Prince replies with anger, trying to show a solid glare from his jittery eyes.

"Why would you say I'm afraid, Bulma?"

The blue-haired wife of Vegeta smiles, and slowly walks over to her shorter husband, taking him tightly in a loving embrace.

"You are afraid of leaving behind your past!" She whispers in his ear, and Vegeta calms quickly hearing such a caring tone in her voice. He takes hold of his wife, feeling the exact pain she is describing.

"I don't understand why I would feel this way, Bulma..." He replies, burying his nose in her hair, and taking a deep breath. "...I don't want that life anymore."

The mighty Saiyan begins to tear up, and his wife can feel the emotions running wild inside.

"You feel like this, because it's all you knew from life, growing up." She remarks, recalling the vague information he told her of his past. She gently rests her cheek against his head, and takes in the pain he is giving off.

Bulma's eyes circle the dimly light room, and suddenly lock upon a certain picture hanging on the wall. A photo of Vegeta, holding his infant son for the first time, and a look of pride he had never shown before

"However..." She blurts out with excitement, flipping her emotions in an instant, hoping she can pull Vegeta from his depression. "...your new life has already been alive for twelve years..." Bulma turns her husband's eyes to the picture, and both take a moment to pause, recalling the exact moment Trunks was born. "...and his future will become your new past!"

"I love you so much Bulma!" Vegeta remarks with pure humbleness in his words, taking his wife tightly in his hands, and holding her by his side.

"I never say that to you enough, and it pains me to think of the way I've treated you for these last twelve years..." The Saiyan Prince lowers his head, staring at the floor, but not really looking at it. His mind races in many directions, and every single stream of thought now ends in one location...the heart of his wife and child.

"...I spent the prime of my life looking for the answer to absolute power..." Vegeta again looks up at his infant son's picture, and a tear begins to form in his left eye. "...if I only knew that I never needed to go further than my home..."

Vegeta' gives such a long pause, that Bulma realizes he is done, as nothing else was necessary to be said. She hugs him tightly to her side, and rests her taller head atop his. Both husband and wife stare at the picture on the wall for a few minutes, taking in every memory that this single photo is flooding them with.

Bulma gently listens to the symphony her and her husband's heart make together, beating in near unison, but she can also hear a very uneasy sound in Vegeta's breathing. A wheeze of pain, almost as if he is crying, is heard with every breath, and she can feel him using all of his strength to hold it back.

However, the very flirty wife of the most head-strong man to walk the Earth suddenly smirks, knowing how she can break his depression, recalling the reason that picture sits on the wall

"You're still in your prime!" Bulma whispers softly, then takes a deep breath, and gives a little giggle. "Trust me Baby...I'm still tired from the night before!"

Vegeta gives a slight laugh himself, and turns his head towards his wife, pecking her gently upon the cheek.

"Thank you, Bulma..." He says with gratitude in his voice. "...you've always known how to make me smile, especially when I'm in the worst of moods."

"Are you gonna be OK?" Bulma asks, seeing his eyes still showing uncertainty, and Vegeta's stare becomes solid.

"I'll be fine, Bulma..." He replies strong, but weakens his voice quickly "...I was more worried about you...I don't want to leave you alone...again"

Bulma smiles and places her hand on Vegeta's chest.

"Just remember that I'm right here..." She says passionately, rubbing her palm up his chest, across his throat, then cupping his jaw to hold Vegeta's eyes to hers. She then takes her hand from his rock-hard chin, placing it softly upon her own chest.

"...and YOU are here...so we can never be apart, and don't EVER forget that."

Vegeta smiles as he wipes a tear from his eye, but Bulma sees a chance to inspire her husband. The bipolar wife of the Prince of all Saiyan, uses her talented mouth to ready Vegeta for battle.

"Now...should I pack a box a tissues for you?" She quips with a straight face, quickly making this snide remark, knowing how to get her husband pumped up.

"WHAT!" He barks with shock and anger, and Bulma smiles, seeing the quick change in his face.

"That's more like it!" His wife replies with her own anger, grasping his shoulder as tightly as she can, trying to make him feel her strength. "A Saiyan Warrior does not cry!"

Vegeta smirks, as Bulma continues to increase her grip, actually making him feel a human woman's strength. He is so inspired by his wife's show of aggression, that his hair begins to change color, blending from black to gold, as his power increases to Super Saiyan level.

"You show that jerk Kakarot, that I married the stronger Saiyan!"

Bulma squeezes her grasp tighter, and even in this stronger form, the Super Saiyan can feel pain from his wife's pinch. Vegeta places his hand on hers, and begins to grasp tightly himself, however, Bulma's expression shows pain as he tries to pull her hand from his shoulder.

Vegeta suddenly drops from Super Saiyan form, staring his wife in the eyes, as she continues to hold his shoulder tightly.

"I will not hurt you any longer, Bulma..."

He gently, but quickly, twists his body, breaking her grasp. Vegeta then takes her hand, spins her around, and grabs Bulma from behind. The expert martial artist, grasp her other arm, pulling them both across her chest, restraining his wife in a self embrace. The Saiyan Prince then releases her left hand, spins her around, and stops Bulma's rotation to face him eye to eye.

"...as I will find a new way to show my strength!"

Vegeta plants a very deep kiss on her lips, taking what ever emotion he can from this moment of pure bliss. However, as soon as he has taken her breath away, the Saiyan Prince turns and walks out the door without another word.

Bulma staggers to a large comfy chair, and sits down, as her head tries to regain the oxygen deprived from such a long kiss. She stares out the window, watching her husband stride towards the open area, and smiles as he looks back to his home.

They both make eye contact, and just stare for a moment.

Vegeta reaches into his pocket, never taking his eyes from Bulma's, and removes a large capsule. He presses the button on the top, then tosses it over his shoulder. A product made by the Capsule Corp, and the reason Bulma's family is so rich, this small device, upon slamming the ground, opens into a full-sized space ship in the blink of an eye.

The Saiyan Prince slowly back-pedals up the walk way, and into the ship, his eyes never losing their focus on Bulma. He takes one last moment to admire his wife's beauty, before pressing the button to shut the door.

Darkness fills his eyes, as the sun's first rays are blocked from coming in, however, the lights inside soon fill the small craft, and Vegeta takes the command seat behind a lone control panel.

"Computer...prepare flight plan Vegeta One!" He orders, placing a small flash drive into the console. The display screen quickly comes to life, reading the information, and showing a holographic globe. It rotates the Earth around, highlighting a path from the mainland, out across the Pacific Ocean, to a small island near Fiji.

"_**Stop one...7,314 miles...South Pacific Ocean...taking on one passenger...travel time, 14 minutes 27 seconds."**_ The computer remarks, then continues reading the information supplied by Vegeta's flash card. The globe then begins to shrink, as the path moves straight up, and into space.

"_**Stop two...375,400,000 miles...Callisto, moon of Jupiter...approximate travel time, 1.3 days."**_

"Good..." Vegeta remarks, then taps a few controls before him. "...execute!"

The ship shutters for a moment, then takes off like a shot, hurting into the air at a remarkable pace. It flies into the lower atmosphere, allowing the ship to cover distances at a near orbital speed, then falls back to Earth like a meteorite.

After the quick fourteen minute flight, Vegeta can feel the ship stop, and the door behind his chair opens. The sound of the ocean fills the small craft, and the Saiyan Prince walks over to the exit. It is sunset here, as Vegeta covered the entire night side of the planet, and the minimal light makes it difficult to spot his friend standing in the designated spot, but the power he can feel from him is undeniable.

"Kakarot...why did I have to come here, when you live six miles from my house?" Vegeta barks, walking down to the beach his ship landed on.

Goku smiles and takes his friend's hand, placing his other palm on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I needed to say goodbye to my friends in the village, Vegeta..." He remarks, turning his head to the place he spent two years in, and feeling remorse. "...I told them I wasn't coming back!"

"Why?" The Saiyan prince questions with shock. "I thought you were going to train that Uub kid for a few more years!"

Goku lowers his head, then turns his eyes to Vegeta.

"No...I should have trained him closer to home..." The great warrior replies, knowing the turmoil he left his Saiyan brother to deal with...alone.

"...I'm sorry I left like I did Vegeta...but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were doing the right thing, Kakarot." Vegeta confidently says, grasping the hand Goku placed on his shoulder. "I needed that time to reflect on my past, but now that time has come and gone..."

Vegeta practically crushes Goku's hand with a powerful squeeze, removing it from his shoulder to win a quick Saiyan test of strength.

"...but now it's time to find out who is the strongest, and I can't do that without YOUR help."

The taller Saiyan warrior smiles, seeing his friend ready to train, but mostly, hearing the passion to learn from someone other than himself.

Goku shakes the pain from his hand, and gestures his former rival to the lead the way. Both Saiyan warriors then board the Capsule Corp ship, and the door shuts behind them.

"So...where are we going, Vegeta..." Goku remarks, sitting in the commander's chair, and tapping several buttons for information, however, nothing happens.

The Saiyan Prince slaps his friend in the back of the head, and holds the small flash drive before his eyes with the other hand

"We're not going anywhere without the KEY, so you can get out of MY chair Kakarot!"

Goku gives Vegeta a bit of an angered look, almost acting like a child that had his toy taken away, and the Saiyan Prince has the complete opposite look, like the bully that enjoy taking it.

Vegeta smugly places the small flash card into the control panel, and Goku's eyes light up with the flight plan, as it reappears.

"We are going to a place that holds a great deal of pride for me Kakarot, as it was where I first achieved Super Saiyan status!" Vegeta finally answers, then manually taps the execute button so not to break his thought.

"However...I really don't know where it is, and you'll understand when we get there!"

Goku looks down at the steel floor, then back at the holographic image of Jupiter's moon.

"What makes this place so great, Vegeta...Why not just some quiet place on Earth?"

"There was barely any life on this planet I found, and the life I did find was in the midst of war." Vegeta replies, showing a bit of a smile on his face. "Entire cities with the scars of battle, allowing for some serious training, and all the privacy we desire."

"OK..." Goku says nonchalantly, then leans back in his chair. "...just as long as we're back in time for the tournament."

Vegeta smiles, and leans back in his chair as well, feeling the g-force of this little ship now blasting up into the heavens. Both Saiyan warriors watch the blue sky fade to black, then relight with the billions of stars that fill the window.

"I assure you Kakarot...we will be back in time."

Goku, still looking out towards the moon, as it gets bigger in his view, snickers.

"I know we will, because you want to prove you can beat me...to the whole world!"

"NOPE...That's not it!" The Saiyan Prince barks, also watching space move by through the window. However, Goku is shocked at his response, and turns to look at his friend.

"NO!?" The startled Goku replies, waiting with anticipation for his real reasoning.

"Twenty million Zennies for a belt, Kakarot..." Vegeta says, then turns his head, showing Goku a rather sarcastic smirk. "...it better be one of us who gets the damn thing!"

Both stare at each other for a second, then begin to laugh out loud.

The two warriors easily make good conversation afterward, and a day passes by quickly. Goku and Vegeta spend the time talking about their kids, and the bond of friendship that is much stronger than the one they have, recalling the battles they have fought side by side, and even fused as one.

They also talk of the women in their lives, placing both Bulma and Chi Chi on pedestals, swapping stories of how they can bring a Super Saiyan to his knees. However, as the tiny ship sounds an alert, both Saiyans focus on the large moon in the viewer.

"_**Destination has been reached...do you wish to proceed to the surface!"**_ The computer squawks, and Vegeta turns to his friend.

"Well Kakarot...Do we proceed?"

"Proceed to where!?" Goku answer with puzzlement, seeing the readouts on the computer screen. "There's no oxygen on this moon Vegeta...I mean yeah the location is remote, but...we need to breathe!"

The Saiyan prince begins to laugh, and taps a few button on his control panel. The ship's computer beeps a confirmation, and slowly lowers to the ice and rock surface.

"Seriously Vegeta..." Goku remarks getting a bit nervous as the ship hits the poisonous atmosphere of ammonia and nitrogen. "...I'm not gonna even try to fight in this!"

"No one asked you to Kakarot..." He replies, skillfully maneuvering the ship into a jagged mountain range, heading for a large cavern highlighted on his readout. "...we are not fighting on this moon."

Suddenly the ship stops hard, coming to a complete stop at the precise coordinates Vegeta laid in.

"_**Final Destination reac..."**_ The computer starts saying then stops as a loud alarm begins to blare.

"_**WARNING... WARNING... a high concentration of localized energy is forming two hundred meters ahead, please take necessary precautions!"**_

Goku becomes alarmed, but Vegeta smiles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Good...It's still here after fifteen years!"

Vegeta stands up, walks over to the door, and grasps two small devices. The Saiyan Prince tosses the small metal cylinder with mouth piece to his friend, and holds another to his lips.

"These things have about five minutes of air, Kakarot...so try not to waste it!" He says smugly, then presses the button to open the door.

The pressure equalizes with relative ease, as this moon's gravity is roughly the same as Earth, and Goku follows Vegeta as he simply strolls outside.

"Where are you going?" Goku barks, before placing his lips on the mouth piece, his voice coming out distorted and heavy in the thick atmosphere.

"Hey listen to me...that sounds funny..." He continues with a large smile on his face, and takes another deep inhale from his breathing unit to make more noises. Vegeta shakes his head and takes his first inhale from the portable oxygen tank, then turns back to his juvenile friend.

"We have to walk two hundred yards there, then two hundred yards back, Kakarot..." Vegeta takes another small inhale, and looks at Goku with a very cynical stare. "...do you mind!"

Goku simply nods his head, and follows Vegeta as he walks into the large cave the ship landed before. A passage of jagged rock and ice with a strange flicker of light coming from deep inside.

"What is in there, Vegeta?" Goku remarks, then holds his breath, not taking any more oxygen from his portable breather.

"I don't know Kakarot...but I ask you to trust me!"

Goku nods again, continuing into the eerily lit cave behind his friend.

Suddenly, the Saiyan warrior's eyes widen with an awkward sight, as the origin of the flickering light comes into view. Goku takes a deep inhale from his breather, and turns his eyes to Vegeta.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He barks, seeing a pool of water standing vertically before him.

It ripples with bright colors of orange and red, showing a vision of distorted fire, burning in the pool of water.

"See Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks, taking some air from his breather. The Saiyan Prince smiles deeply, seeing the same vertical pool of water, fluttering as it did fifteen years ago. "...nothing but fires burning!"

"Come my old enemy...I will tell you all about it on the other side!" Vegeta remarks, then takes a step towards the strange phenomenon.

"THE OTHER SIDE OF WHAT?" Goku barks with surprise, so much so, he accidentally takes a breath without his inhaler.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta barks, seeing his friend drop fast from the poisonous gas he took in.

The Saiyan Prince quickly drops his breather, grabs his friend's body, and leaps into the fluctuating pool of water. Both warriors disappear from Callisto in a splash of magical power, In the blink on eye, the two Saiyans are hurdled across the galaxy and into another realm.

Goku suddenly coughs hard with the sensation of oxygen filling his lungs again, but that is not the only thing that startles him, as the coldness of space has been replaced by the warmth of fire. His eyes open wide with shock, seeing the raging infernos of this new place they just jumped to.

"Where...are we?" The Saiyan warrior coughs out, still clearing his lungs of that single breath of pure poison, and Vegeta shows a slight smile, seeing the same Burned Lands he saw fifteen years ago.

"HELL!"

Goku slowly looks around at the remnants of a large palace, toppled by the volcano that once protected her north face.

"It's pretty close, Vegeta!" The taller Saiyan replies, then looks back at the swirling oval of energy behind him.

"So what is that thing..." Goku coughs once more to clear his lungs, then scratches his head. "...what ever it is...that was kinda cool!"

Vegeta, looking back at the oval of swirling energy casting a distorted view of Jupiter's moon, places a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is Kakarot, but this is where I came to find myself, and achieve the level of power that taunted me on Earth..."

Goku's brow lowers as he becomes a bit puzzled, however Vegeta quickly recalls his memories for his friend, and why he chose this place.

"...I became a Super Saiyan for the first time...standing upon that rise, Kakarot..." Vegeta continues, pointing towards the plateau leading up to an old ruined palace. "...this place, that found my rage and hate, and was able to manifest it into the power I use."

"Why here?" His friend asks, and Vegeta removes his hand from Goku's shoulder. The shorter of two turns away, feeling overwhelmed with disgrace.

"I was so disgusted when you returned from Namek..." The Prince of all Saiyans continues recalling the moment that brought him here fifteen years ago, and why he had to leave. "...no matter where on Earth I went...I felt a power that far surpassed mine."

Vegeta lowers his head.

"I ran away from you, Kakarot!" The proud Saiyan returns his broken stare to Goku. "I couldn't look at myself in a mirror, knowing I was still in the shadow of a stronger warrior."

"I'm not Fresia...you could have asked me any time for help." Goku replies sympathetically, and Vegeta gives a slight grin.

"I know Kakarot..." The Saiyan Prince remarks, remembering how jealous of Kakrot's power he was, like his former master. However, Vegeta now accepts he is the better warrior, and understands the reason for why...but not the how.

"...However...I could not ask you because of my selfish pride...pride that has once more taken me from my family."

"This is not Pride, Vegeta...not this time!" Goku remarks with a bit of sternness, grasping his friend by the shoulder, and staring him in the eye.

The Saiyan Prince gives Goku a puzzled, but solid, gaze from his wondering eyes.

"What does that mean Kakarot?"

"If it was ten years ago...I would say, yes...and that you were only doing this to get stronger for yourself..." He says, when suddenly, a blast of spiritual energy touches the taller Saiyan from far away. A slight grin fills his face, and he looks back towards the crumbled palace, resting along the north-face of the volcano in the background.

"...Now, I would say you're trying to do the same thing this planet has done..." Goku says with a smile, looking back at his friend, and gesturing his head towards the north. "...finding yourself a new future...after a life-long war!"

Vegeta turns his attention in the direction Goku gestured, not understanding what he meant until a spike of energy hits him from far away as well.

"Sh*t" The Saiyan Prince gripes, and Goku's smile disappears.

"This is a good thing, Vegeta..." The powerful Saiyan remarks, hearing a tone of defeat in his friend's voice. "...you'll discover power waiting to be tapped since you were born!"

"I welcome that my friend, and only hope the words you speak are not just words, but that's not why I'm angry Kakarot..." The Saiyan prince replies, looking up at his friend, then to the left and to the right. "...this place is loaded with life now, and there is no way we can have our EPIC battle!"

Goku smiles again, and looks in several directions himself.

"I can make out at least four large city-like areas, Vegeta...filled with countless forms of life..." The energy sensing Goku says, sending a spike into the Saiyan prince's heart, knowing the training he was hoping for, cannot be done here.

"I guess we head back to Earth..." He remarks somberly, turning back to the portal they just came through. However, before he takes a step, Goku places his hand upon Vegeta's shoulder.

"Well there is nothing within a thousand miles..." He says, stopping the Saiyan prince in his tracks, as Goku makes an excuse to fight, then actually continues with a few simple ground rules.

"...as long as we don't use any energy blasts, and keep the fight confined to this burnt-out area, no one will ever know we were here."

"Are you serious?" Vegeta questions, turning to face his friend and lowering a brow with deep inquiry. "You look like, Kakarot...but after your comments yesterday, and now this...I'm beginning to wonder!"

Goku laughs, and removes the blue top of his gee, leaving only a dark undershirt to cover his broad chest.

"Yeah I'm serious, Vegeta." Goku answers sarcastically, stretching out his back, then his arms. "Unless you have been letting your Martial Arts skill slip along with your power level!"

Vegeta smiles hearing a playful taunt in his former foe's voice, and uncorks a fierce right fist towards Goku's face.

"Not bad, Vegeta..." The Saiyan Warrior remarks, as he catches the punch inches from his nose. Goku then turns sideways, and lifts his right foot up into Vegeta's jaw, sending the Prince of all Saiyans hurtling backwards.

"...I guess your speed is something that we need to work on as well."


	5. Fire can move Earth

Chapter Four: Fire can move Earth

Sitting in one of the nine specially designed school chairs, made for a dragon, young Malefor tries desperately to keep his eyes open and facing forward. He is exhausted from little rest, combined with a two thousand mile trip the night before. Now the lack of sleep is overwhelming, and for the third time, his head hits the solid wood top of his desk.

"MALEFOR!" Cyril's voice calls out, snapping the young dragon out of his slumber again. "If you nod off once more, I will send you to Head Master Balloch's office!"

"Sorry Master Cyril...it won't happen again" The young son of Spyro remarks over the laughter from his classmates, knowing he best stay awake, or reap serious consequences. Because of who he is, Malefor knows his punishment for disobedience would be much stricter than any other dragon's. However, it take less than a second for a fierce yawn to follow his words, and soon there after his eye-lids begin to close.

"Malefor!" A soft voice whispers sharply from his left, and the young dragon turns his head towards the voice, quickly recognizing the dragoness he brought to school for the day.

"Come on...wake up Malefor!"

His eyes open wide, hearing Mya's words, and realizing she would be left alone with complete strangers if he was sent out.

"I'm sorry, Mya...I'll stay awake." He says, then is suddenly blinded by a sharp light from the window.

"Oww..." The young dragon barks, shading his eyes from the light, however the focused beam from the sun penetrates his paw, and continues to blare into his eyes. "...Hey...What the heck!"

"WAKE UP...MALEFOR!"

Suddenly the young dragon opens his eyes, and is completely surprised, as he is still lying upon his pile of cushions at home. A small beam of light, coming from a hole in the roof Spyro never fixed, burns his eyes, and Malefor suddenly freaks out.

"BY THE ANCESTOR'S...IT PAST NOON!" He barks, knowing precisely what time it is from this light coming down in his room.

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The young dragon takes off towards the door to his room, however, still blinded from the sun, and being asleep only seconds ago, he never sees the Fire dragoness standing only a foot to his side. The two smash face first into each other, and crumble back down to the pile of cushions.

"MYA!" He barks, rubbing his nose with pain, then quickly helping the two-toned red dragon back to her feet. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your Mom asked me to wake you up..." She replies, shaking her head a few times to remove the cobwebs. "...she said now was the time!"

"NOW'S THE TIME!" Malefor bluntly yells, knowing by the position of the sunbeam halfway across his room, that he is at least five hours late for school. "Time for what...me to fly home!"

The young dragon, quickly shuffles over to a small pool of water, continually fed by the river just on the other side of the north wall. He splashes the cool liquid on his face, clearing The Sandman from his eyes, and trying desperately to get his body going.

"Why did my Mom let me sleep this long...I can't believe she would do that." The young purple dragon continues ranting to himself, then looking at Mya, and noticing a smile on her face.

"Is this your fault?" Malefor demands, and the young dragoness balks at his accusation. "If you didn't wake me up until now for some stupid reason, I will be very angry with y..."

"ANGRY!" Mya barks, stopping Malefor's words in a second, but making his heart pound faster as she strides closer with rage in her burgundy red eyes. "ANGRY AT ME FOR WHAT!?"

A moment of silence allows the young dragon to hear his pounding pulse, and Malefor quickly back-pedals.

"Nothing..." His voice squeaks out, suddenly feeling an unknown nervousness, not wanting to upset the dragoness before him. "...I didn't mean it like that."

Mya snorts a breath of fire from her nostrils, and rears up on her hind legs, looking down at the purple eyes that follow hers up.

"So how did you mean it?" Mya snidely asks, crossing her forepaws in front of her dark red chest, and Malefor pauses again, looking up at her very annoyed eyes.

The young son of Spyro is beside himself, completely unable to step up to this female dragon and tell her off like he normally would any other dragon, but his heart won't stop pounding, and he can feel his legs getting weaker and weaker.

"I meant...ummm..."

Malefor stumbles with his response for a few seconds, and Mya no longer waits for his reply. She lowers back down to four paws, and presses her muzzle against his, nose to nose.

"That's what I thought!" She barks harshly, sending a stream of hot air down Malefor's nostrils, making him buck back slightly and cough with this sudden warmth to his lungs.

However, as Malefor pulls his head back, Mya lunges forward, and bumps her head under his chin. Like a cat showing affection to its owner, she brushes her head, neck, and back against his gold throat and chest, turning her body to walk back out the door. Mya then wraps her tail around his muzzle, and yanks him forward a step before releasing it with a gentle swipe across his left cheek.

"Now if you not angry with me any longer..." She pauses, looks back, and locks Malefor up with a dead stare from her intoxicating eyes. "...your Mom and Dad are waiting for you outside!"

Malefor stares at Mya, as she walks briskly from his sleeping chamber, still feeling the warmth in his lungs from her breath, however, he remains frozen solid. The smell of her saturates his chest and neck, forcing Mya's scent to continually fill his nose.

A smile fills his face, suddenly understanding why his Dad looks at his Mom in such ways, as he is now completely enthralled by her.

The love-struck youngest son of Spyro gives chase to the red dragoness. He exits his sleeping chamber, and grinds his paws to a stop, seeing Mya standing by the mouth of the cave waiting. However, she quickly takes off towards the mouth of the cave, stumbling over her paws, as she tries to move faster then they can.

"HEY!" Malefor barks, now becoming more excited, seeing her acting as clumsily drunk with love as himself, but Mya never stops, and the purple dragon gives chase again.

"_She likes me!"_ He says to himself, recalling the 'talk' he had with his father, and the countless signals Cynder has told him to look for from the opposite sex. His feet pick up the pace, closing in on the exit to his home, hoping Mya has not gotten too far away.

_"BY THE ANCESTORS!"_

**"SURPRISE...HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

Thousands of voices echo the moment he breaches the mouth of the cave, and Malefor is startled out of his scales. The young dragon falls to the ground with the deep scare, and the valley quickly fills with the thunder of laughter.

The Valley of Avalar is packed for a party again, and Malefor is beside himself once more.

"Happy Birthday, baby..." Cynder remarks, standing behind him, and lifting her son back to his feet before wrapping her arms and wings around his entire body. "...didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Sure you didn't!" Malefor remarks softly, allowing his mom to smother him with protection, helping to calm his broken nerves, however, he takes this moment to listen as well.

"So this was Dad's idea!" he says, and Cynder's eyes open, knowing that is what she was thinking that moment.

"I'm getting better at using that power mom, so I would stop lying!" He says bluntly, and Cynder cranes her head down to look him in the eyes.

"I know this was you're idea, and that you are thinking about blaming dad...Shame on you!" He says sarcastically.

"You are getting better!" Cynder remarks, hearing her son's thoughts, and sensing her own. "I need to watch myself around you now!"

Cynder unwraps her son, just as Spyro and King Malefor stride up.

"You OK son?" Spyro asks, seeing how he reacted, and feeling bad the moment everyone laughed.

"Yeah dad...thanks for scaring me like that!" He replies, and Cynder chuckles to herself as Spyro shows her an annoyed stare.

"I didn't do this Malefor..." He begins saying, but the young dragon is quickly to leap at his Dad's chest and hug him tightly.

Malefor squeezes his father's chest as tight as he can, and using only a thought repeated over and over, he clues his dad in on two secrets.

"_I know it was Mom!"_

His son's voice echoing into his mind like Cynder's, startles the purple hero, and his eyes quickly focus upon his wife.

"Yup...he is MY son too!"

"Oh great..." Spyro barks, placing a paw upon the back of his son's head and rubbing it gently with a soft paw. "...now I gotta watch what I THINK around my wife...and my son!"

Malefor laughs, as he can hear only pride in his dad's thought, even though he is talking down about it. The young dragon looks up, just as the proud father looks down, and both sets of purple eyes lock upon each other.

"Happy Birthday, Son...I love you!"

"I love you too..." He says, and returns his head against Spyro's chest, listening to his heart beat. "...and thank you for being the world's greatest Dad for ten years!"

Spyro grips his boy tighter, and looks up at the older Malefor.

"How I envy you, my friend!" The King remarks, watching a joyful tear drop from the purple dragon's eye.

"Happy Tenth, Malefor..." The larger of two dragons barks, placing his massive paw upon the dragon proudly bearing the same name. "...I've declared today a national holiday, so everyone could be here."

The young dragon balks at such an honor, and looks around at the group that has shown up for him. He can see all eight Guardians and his entire class at the Academy. Hundreds of dragons and cheetahs, that would normally be busy with a full day of work, are now happily paying their respects to Spyro's son.

"Thank You Uncle Malefor..." He replies, even though the old King is not related to his family. The one time Dark Master has been such a fixture in his house for the last ten years, visiting his foster son Sparx, that even young Malefor has deep feelings for the other purple and gold hero. "...but do I deserve such and honor!"

"Of course you deserve this..." The King replies, lowering his head down to the young son of Spyro, showing a very serious set of eyes to his God Son. "...you were the hero yesterday!"

Malefor's eyes open wider, and they follow Malefor's head as he turns it to the right.

"From what your mother and father told me..." He continues, locking his eyes on the two-toned red dragoness standing to young Malefor's side. "...this young girl has you to thank for that!"

The youngest son of Spyro watches as Mya's face shows a bit more red from embarrassment, then suddenly a twinge of fear fills her eyes, recalling that recent moment with pure clarity.

"She doesn't need to thank me..." He says to Mya, grasping her paw as it begins to tremble. "...in fact, I'm thankful that you held on for so long, and gave me the chance to meet you!"

Mya's eyes pop open, and she lunges forwards, pressing her muzzle against Malefor's. A very powerful kiss is forced upon the young son of Spyro, and Mya holds it this time. She sends a flood of emotion into Malefor, expressing the gratitude she couldn't do yesterday. However, after a good thirty seconds, Mya suddenly remembers there are thousands of eyes watching.

The two-toned red dragon stops her kiss quickly, turning to see everyone in the valley staring back at her and Malefor, and not one inhabitant without a smile. The young dragoness takes a deep breath, and runs full-speed back into the cave.

Malefor, with his muzzle still extended and eyes shut tightly from his first powerful display of passion, holds his position until his father makes a grunting noise.

"Ahhh...Malefor...she's gone!" Spyro remarks sarcastically, and the young dragon slowly opens his eyes, then finally takes a breath again.

"WOW! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" He yelps with complete surprise, his voice cracking from a lack of oxygen.

Everyone in the valley begins to laugh, as Malefor shakes his head from a very light-headed feeling inside, realizing the young dragon is love-struck. They come forward one by one and greet the son of Spyro with a smile and gestures of kindness.

For the next ten minutes, Malefor's ears are flooded with Happy Birthdays, Congratulations, and wishes of good health, but his heart and mind are now focused somewhere else. He can see Mya just standing in the shadows by the mouth of the cave, and the frustration on her face as she paces back and forth.

"_Why is she, just standing there?" _ He thinks to himself, as another family of cheetahs pay respect to the Hero of Avalar's son, and Cynder standing by him can hear that thought.

"_Why won't she come back out here?"_

"_She is afraid, Malefor!"_ His mother replies to his mind, and the young purple dragon looks up into Cynder's green eyes.

"Afraid of what Mom?" He says, and Cynder places her paw up to stop the groups of well wishers from approaching. She huddles her son away from the party, but still keeps a clear view of Mya in the cave.

"She's afraid of what is happening around her Malefor...for she has never seen a dragon before yesterday."

"WHAT?" Her young son barks, getting everyone's attention, including Mya's.

She stares back out at him, and can see Malefor and Cynder looking in her direction. Mya can tell they are talking about her, and she quickly back pedals further into the cave, completely out of sight.

"Listen to me Malefor..." Cynder remarks sternly, and Malefor quickly gives his attention to his mother, hearing the tone in her voice is that of sincere concern. "...I want you to keep an eye on her, and help Mya learn about this place..."

Cynder places a paw upon her son's head, feeling an inner pain that she knows all to well.

"...I don't think she'll know how to interact with other dragons...just like I had problems..."

"...as well as Sparx!" Malefor remarks, knowing his own brother's history, and how he spent eight years away from his home.

"Why don't you go in there and make sure she's OK?" Cynder says, looking back at the large crowd gathered for Malefor. "I'll tell everyone you're calling your brother for a minute, so don't worry about them!"

"Thanks Mom!" He says, then slowly strides towards the cave.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Spyro asks, and Cynder quickly throws a thought to her husband's mind, and he smiles. The large purple and gold dragon raises up on his hind legs, and roars to get everyone's attention.

"FRIENDS OF AVALAR...MY SON NEEDS A MOMENT TO TALK WITH HIS BROTHER..." Spyro turns to his son and winks an eye before continuing his announcement "...I ASK FOR YOU TO GATHER BY THE EAST WATERFALL UNTIL HE RETURNS IN A FEW MINUTES!"

The purple dragon lowers back to four paws, and he helps his wife shuffle the entire party towards the other side of the valley, where several Manweresmalls are watching the countless fire pits Spyro constructed early that morning for the party.

Malefor watches with pride as his mother and father move everyone away from the cave. He can see the hard work they put into this party on the far side of the Valley of Avalar, and a piece of him wants to follow his parents over there. However, a quick hint of fear is blended with Mya's scent, and Malefor knows his first step should be into the cave.

"Mya!" He calls out softly, hoping she is standing close by, and not trying to frighten her any further.

However, when no response is heard, the young dragon treks deeper into the cave. He tip-toes softly, as if he was afraid of trespassing in his own home.

"HELLO!" He yelps louder, looking around for any movement, but nothing happens.

The young dragon sits on his hind quarters, and scratches his head. He doesn't want to go searching for her, hoping that Mya will come out on her own, however, he doesn't want her to take the whole day to figure out she is not in danger.

"_I got an idea._ _I'll ask my brother what to do!"_ He says to himself, walking over to the large communication system in his living room, and with a few taps on the control panel, the entire wall comes to life.

His eyes light up with the eighty inch view-screen, however his heart lowers to the ground not seeing the one he was expecting.

"Malefor, my young friend...Happy Tenth Birthday, buddy!" Sonic the Hedgehog barks out, seeing his best friend's brother on the display at his desk.

"Thanks General Sonic...but where's Sparx?" He asks with a somber tone, and the hedgehog's smile quickly drops from his face.

"He had to go an important mission!" The blue hero replies red-faced, holding back his own emotion as Malefor eyes begin to tear up.

"But...He didn't wish me a Happy Birthday!" The young dragon remarks with even more emotion, and Sonic lowers his head.

"I'm sorry, young one...he had no choice. Many lives are at stake, and he needed to leave straight away!"

The young dragon lowers to his haunches, and tries to compose himself for one more question.

"How long will he be gone?" He asks running out of breath with his last word.

Sonic pauses, and Malefor knows the answer is not good, but what he hears, sends a pain straight to his heart.

"A month...maybe longer!"

Malefor, with nothing left, slowly lifts his paw and turns off the viewer without another word.

"How could you do this?" He says softly to himself, staring at the blank screen before him. "My tenth Birthday and the Dragon Games too..."

Malefor, with a sudden rage boiling in his veins, finds the strength to stand back on his feet, and he slams his paw on the steel console of the com center. "...IT'S NOT FAIR!"

However, He barks as his paw quickly throbs with pain. "Ow...Damn it!"

"Are you OK?" Mya's voice startles him for a second, as he almost forgot why he came inside the cave, and his eyes focus on the red dragon coming from the back hallway. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"NO!" Malefor replies hastily, then winces in pain as he moves his paw.

"Sure you didn't!" She says sarcastically, as Malefor grasps his arm gently with his good paw, holding it steady. The purple dragon looks down at the quick swelling appendage, then back to his new friend.

"OK...maybe I broke it!" He says with his own sarcasm, then looks out to the cave entrance. "My dad is gonna kill me!"

"Maybe!" Mya replies, and takes a step closer to the purple dragon to get a better look at his left front paw. "Or maybe not...if you let me look at it first."

"What do you mean? It's broken, Mya...there is nothing you can do!" Malefor says, slowly holding out his arm for her, as she gets even closer. The red dragon reaches and gently grasps his paw, holding it as carefully as possible.

"It's only a small fracture of your third metacarpal bone!" Mya says matter of factually, and Malefor's eyes open with shock.

"How can you tell?" He asks with surprise in his voice.

"I can sense the break with my paws..." She says, again like it's not a big deal, but Malefor is floored by her comment, and more so as she continues.

"...do you want me to fix it?"

Again Malefor is knocked on his butt with shock.

"How can you use healing abilities...you're a Fire Dragon?" He yelps, as the red dragoness begins to soothe Malefor's broken paw with magic, and Mya suddenly becomes a bit nervous.

"Why...is that not normal?" She asks, not really understanding why he is startled by this.

"Most dragons can only use one elemental power, with the exception of myself and my family..." Malefor replies, flexing his paw as more pain is removed by Mya's unusual ability "...I guess it's different where you're from!"

"Yes!" Mya answers with deep emotion, giving one last pass of her palm over Malefor's paw. "My home is very different from this place..." She releases the purple paw in her grasp after fully healing it, then turns and slowly walks away from Malefor again. "...and all I wish now is that I had never thought of leaving"

Malefor slowly places weight on his fixed paw, and gingerly walks over to the depressed dragoness. He rubs his nose under her muzzle, lifting Mya's chin from the ground, and showing her a very confident smile.

"Fate is a very weird thing..." He says, placing his fixed paw upon her cheek "...because if you didn't leave your home, I'd have never met you, and wouldn't have received the best present for my birthday...A New Friend...I hope!"

A slight smile comes back to Mya's muzzle, as she looks into Malefor's kind eyes, and nods her head up and down. The youngest son of Spyro places his muzzle near Mya's ear, and whispers softly.

"I will help you find your way home, and I never let my friends down."

Mya gives a deep breath of relief, and wraps her arms and wings around the young purple dragon.

"Please...Malefor...I miss my mom so much!"

The young son of Spyro lowers his head against her back, embracing her tightly as she shakes uncontrollably from crying.

"I promise..." He says, as a few tears roll down his cheek and drip upon her back. "...I will not fail!"

Both sit in the silence of a strong embrace, listening to the beating heart of one another, until a subtle shake of the floor gets Malefor's attention.

"Did you feel that?" He says with a bit of nervousness in his voice, never experiencing a sensation like this before, hoping it was just Mya jostling in his arms. However, Mya pops her head up as the shaking becomes more violent.

"What is going on?" She asks, looking around at the cave, and seeing small rocks and pebbles dislodge themselves, and fall to the ground.

Suddenly both dragons can hear the sound of screaming from the valley, and they head for the exit of the cave. However, as Malefor and Mya start running, the ground shutters hard. Both dragons fall over as the Earth beneath their feet begins to ripple with shock waves.

"It's an Earthquake!" Malefor barks struggling to his feet, and covering Mya's body with his own.

The red dragoness closes her eyes, as the shaking becomes more violent, then suddenly everything goes dark and the world stops moving.

"Mya...can you move?" Malefor asks with a very shaky voice, and the young red dragon begins to jostle around under Malefor's chest.

"I don't think so..." She says, and Malefor suddenly lifts his body up slowly.

"Go...now...Hurry" His voice is very strained and Mya can tell something is wrong. However, seeing the light coming from the cave's mouth, the red dragoness wriggles from under the gold chest of Malefor.

Her eyes open wide as she gets out from under the young purple dragon, seeing a massive boulder laying across his back.

"MALEFOR!" She screams, as his arms begin to buckle from the weight, and his eyes lock upon hers.

"Get my Dad quic..." he begins to say, but the young dragon's paw slips from under him, and the entire boulder collapses down on his back.

"NOOOOOO!" She screams, as an intense yelp of pain comes from her new friend, followed by no sound at all. She can see the pressure building in Malefor's eyes, and with her healing experience, knows that he is being suffocated by the compression of his rib cage.

"HELP" She yells at the top of her lung, reaching down to try to lift nearly forty tons, something King Malefor would struggle with. It doesn't budge an inch, and she can hear the whining sound of Malefor's last breath being exhaled.

Suddenly the red dragon begins to shutter with pain, and her head spins with the overwhelming sensations of a power building inside.

Mya subconsciously backs away a step, and her burgundy red pupils fade from her eyes. A green hue develops in the back of her throat, and Mya lunges forward sending a pulse of Earth power towards the boulder on Malefor's back. The large rock shatters into a million pieces, and Mya falls to the ground wasted. She pants heavily from an exhaustion of power, quickly fading out from this display of Elemental strength. However, before she loses consciousness, Mya smiles hearing Malefor take a deep breath.

"Good!"

Malefor, on the other hand, begins to regain consciousness, and his senses quickly return as oxygen fills his lungs again. The young dragon pops his head up to see where Mya went, and is shocked by what he sees.

"SPARX!" He yelps, surprised to see his brother standing over his new friend Mya. "What just happened?"

The now eighteen year old adult son of Cynder and Spyro, looks over at his brother with shock in his purple eyes.

"Who is this, Malefor..." Sparx asks with concern in his voice, witnessing her powerful display from the cave entrance. "...and how is a Fire dragon able to move Earth?"

* * *

**Last chapter of the separation, stay tuned for what happens when Goku and Vegeta finally meet the inhabitants of Avalar.**


	6. Confrontations

**The first chapter with both sides of the crossover, and they should stay together from this point on. **

**Please enjoy a few...**

* * *

...Confrontations: Chapter Five

The shell of a palace, once the focal point of the great dragon world, now sits as a broken symbol of the war that change Avalar forever. Sitting upon the dormant volcano that protected her, The city of Warfang's crown jewel now crumbles with the passage of time. No one has been inside the decaying walls of the Palace for more then ten years, and even then it was only two dragons brave enough to trek into the hellish area, now labeled...The Burned Lands

Spyro and Cynder entered this place on their way to take down the Dark Master's puppet, Malefor, leaving behind clues to a new set of occupants, whom have decide to make this shell of a castle, their new sparring ring.

"Wow...this place has already seen its share of fights, Vegeta!" Goku remarks, staring at the claw marks embedded in the solid marble walls. "I wonder what type of creature could cause this kind of damage!"

Vegeta, still stretching his back and neck, gives little regard to Goku's discovery, and makes his readiness known with sarcasm.

"Are you gonna continue to look at murals and view tapestries, or are we gonna finally get this sparring match started!"

The taller Saiyan smiles, and looks back at his friend with a very smug stare.

"OK, Vegeta...I just wanted you to get a good look at the place..." He says smugly, turning around and putting himself into a defensive pose. "...you know...before I knock you out cold!"

The Prince of all Saiyans lowers himself into a crouching posture, swiping his hands out in a technical show of his Martial Arts expertise, before finally using his left hand to gesture Goku to attack.

"I know I'm the better technical fighter Kakarot..." He replies sarcastically, then a wide grin crosses his face. "...I just have to wait my time before I can take you down!"

Goku balks hearing the words from his mouth.

"_Wait his time?"_ He thinks to himself, then stares into the eyes of his old impatient enemy. _ "That is not the same Vegeta..."_

"...This is going to be interesting!"

Goku quickly obliges Vegeta's constant taunt to advance, surging towards his opponent with a fierce right hook. The Saiyan Prince easily ducks it, and uses Goku's momentum to send him into the wall just behind. Goku runs up the wall, flipping head over heels, and flicking his right foot at Vegeta's face on the way down. However, the Saiyan Prince quickly reacts, grasping his foot, and swinging Goku into another wall. This time the tall warrior cannot stop a powerful impact to the marble surface.

Goku grunts with the loss of air from his lungs, slapping back first against a solid wall. The impact shatters the stone, crumbling the time aged stone atop the stunned Saiyan.

"Well Kakarot...Should I start teaching you a few lessons on to use of your opponent's energy, or do you want..."

Goku cuts off his annoying friend's taunt by leaping from the pile of stone with a more focused attack, and both fighters are quickly exchanging punches again.

"Not bad, Kakarot!" The black-haired Saiyan remarks, feeling no real pain from the few connecting blows his friend is landing on his chim, however, Goku is shocked.

"This is remarkable Vegeta!" He says, continuing to see a complete difference in his power "How are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The Saiyan Prince asks with curiosity, hearing the surprise in his voice, and Goku stops throwing punches. Vegeta backs off as well, hoping to get an answer to his query.

"You're completely calm." He says, and Vegeta gives him a very disregarding look.

"We are barely using a speck of our power, Kakarot...Why in the world should I feel any pressure?" He smugly asks, then shows a bit of his arrogance. "You just want an excuse for the way I'm man-handling you!"

"No Vegeta..." Goku replies with a stern voice, placing his hand on the shorter Saiyan's shoulder. "...I have fought you way too many times to know a difference in my former rival's fighting!"

"I told you I was losing my powers Kakarot..." Vegeta turns his eyes to the floor, and depression fills his voice. "...but I fear it's really worse than that, as the same thing is happening to my ambition and drive!"

Goku starts laughing, and again the Saiyan Prince is shocked by his action.

"You're hysterical sometimes, Vegeta..." He bluntly remarks, then shows his friend a very angered gaze. "...but I'm really getting tired of your BULL SH*T!"

Vegeta shakes his head, actually feeling a bit emotional, hearing Goku is not believing in his problem, until...

"So...If you want me to prove it on the first day..." Goku remarks, showing a very arrogant smile

"...THEN I WILL!"

In the blink of an eye, the taller warrior's hair changes to its gold color, and given his extra power and speed, Goku easily lands a vicious punch to Vegeta's left cheek.

"HEY!" Vegeta barks, grasping his jaw with the pain, and is quickly forced to block a barrage of punches and kicks from the charging Super Saiyan. "What are you doing Kakarot!?"

Goku lands several more punches, snapping Vegeta's head back with powerful strikes, and the Saiyan Prince get even angrier.

"WE AGREED..."

"We agreed on no energy releases..." Goku answers, before his friend can finish the question.

"FINE!" Vegeta barks with anger, then increase to his Super Saiyan form, however Goku drops down to normal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

Goku smirks, seeing he is breaking Vegeta's patience, but deep inside, his heart is still beating calmly.

"You are not to use your power Vegeta!" He says smugly and this time the Spiritual warrior can feel a bump in the Saiyan Prince's pulse.

"ARE YOU NUTS..." Vegeta's eyes show anger, but at the same time intrigue "...There is no way I can beat a Super Saiyan's speed while in my basic form, especially you Kakarot!"

The gold-haired Goku smiles, and uses a taunting tactic he knows will get Vegeta's blood boiling.

"I thought you were good at using someone's own power against them!"

Vegeta's eyes lock on Goku with fierce anger, hearing his own words used to egg him on.

"Very well Kakarot..." The short Saiyan barks, stepping back a few paces to ready for an intense onslaught, knowing he will get his ass kicked.

"...but I'm gonna get my revenge for this...I promise!"

Goku nods, then fiercely attacks, laying several fast punches across Vegeta's face before the Saiyan Prince can get his block up.

"_Damn it!"_ He remarks to himself, taking several more punishing blows to the chin, before finally catching up to Goku's speed, and stopping the continued impacts. The Saiyan Prince is slightly impressed with his own skills, but more so realizing he is not really pressing himself. However, that's when Vegeta becomes quite aggravated.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" He yells with pure anger in his voice, and Goku quickly halts his aggression.

"What Now!?"

"This is crap, Kakarot..." Vegeta barks, turning his back on his friend. "...there is no way you are putting any effort into this fight...I cannot believe that you would dare use KID gloves on me!"

"Kid Gloves!" Goku remarks with surprise, staring down at his hands, then giving Vegeta a cold stare. "I'm trying Vegeta...Honestly!"

"Why don't I believe that!"

Goku stares down at the ground, and scratches his gold head.

"I guess I could take it to a higher level..." He responds, as his hair spikes straight up with an increase in power, and Vegeta's eyes open wide as Goku jumps to an Ascended Saiyan.

"...if you truly wish the fight to end early!"

The more powerful warrior immediately attacks, sending Vegeta across the room with a sudden spin kick to the left cheek. The Saiyan Prince halts his backward momentum, and grasps his jaw, feeling the unmistakable power that accompanies Goku at this level.

"That's better..." Vegeta barks, getting into a defensive posture, and once again, taunting Goku to advance with a gesture of his hand. He can see a smile fill the larger Saiyan's features, and Vegeta suddenly has a moment of clarity, feeling the drive inside his soul once again...the drive to win an impossible battle.

"...Now, I will show you why I AM...the Prince of ALL Saiyans!"

Goku's smile increases further, realizing Vegeta did not lose his ambition, but that it is coming from somewhere else inside, somewhere he is not familiar with.

"_That's it my friend..."_ he says to himself, seeing energy billowing from Vegeta's heart.

"_...use THAT power!"_

The two fighters battle again, this time with Vegeta moving his hands as fast as he can to avoid a warm up from the Ascended Saiyan, and a smile fills his face.

"Now I can feel it, Kakarot!" Vegeta happily bellows, and Goku takes his cue to increase the speed and power of his onslaught. A vicious right hook is thrust towards Vegeta's nose, disguised behind a left jab that comes first. The Saiyan Prince sees it coming, and takes the jab to the right cheek, giving Goku the 'OK' to bring the hook harder.

Vegeta then uses his remarkable Jujitsu experience to avoid Goku's second, and harder punch, grasping his arm as he goes by, and pulling him off-balance. This allows him a clear shot to land an incredibly hard left hook of his own on Goku's exposed chin. It doesn't hurt the Ascended Saiyan, but it does startle him.

"Damn Vegeta..." Goku remarks, taking a step back to look his opponent in the eye, and showing his surprise. "...how did you manage to move that fast?"

"I'm smaller and more agile, Kakarot..." Vegeta replies with an answer that has nothing to do with how he could avoid an Ascended Saiyan, and his next answer is more of a taunt then a response.

"...or...maybe you could stopped eating like a pig, and train in heavier gravity more often, then...you wouldn't move like a dying snail!"

Goku shakes his head, and opens his eye wide.

"Who's training who here?" He retorts with a chuckle, however Vegeta suddenly makes another snide remark.

"I was beginning to think that myself!"

Goku suddenly becomes angry, knowing exactly why they are here, and decides it's time to make Vegeta see the issue as well.

"Well I believe since you let your wife and son DIE in the last battle..." He says coldly, focusing a dead stare at his Saiyan counterpart.

"...I think you are here to learn from ME!"

Vegeta snaps, building an uncontrollable amount of rage inside, as that same vision of Bulma and Trunks being killed by his enemies, swirls within his head.

"DAMN YOU KAKAROT!" He yells, sending a blast of energy from his palm towards the Ascended Saiyan, and collapsing to the ground with a quick exhaustion of power.

Goku, seeing the powerful blast is more than he can handle, increases his energy level again. His gold hair grows exponentially down his back, and his body develops twenty percent more mass across the chest, as Goku powers to Super Saiyan Three. Vegeta watches as his friend struggles with the ball of energy, trying to keep it from hitting the ground, and not having great success.

"Oh no!" The Saiyan Prince remarks, knowing the damage this thing could do to an innocent world if it hits the surface.

Goku does not allow it to slam full force, allowing the energy to impact him. However, even at Super Saiyan Three, Goku cannot stop the inevitable, and a portion of Vegeta's rage slams the already scorched surface of the Burned Lands.

"Oh Shit!" Both Saiyans remark, as the ground begins to shake violently, and a ripple of energy spreads out in every direction.

"I guess training is over now, Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince says with embarrassment, watching the entire remnants of the old castle crumble into the river of lava below.

Goku snaps his head over to Vegeta, and shows serious anger.

"You think you don't need to be trained?" He barks, and Vegeta shows an arrogance that ticks Goku off even further.

"Look at that power Kakarot..."

The smugness in his voice is the straw that breaks the camel's back, and quickly Goku gets in Vegeta's face, grasping a fist full of his gee to hold him steady

"YOU MEAN THE POWER YOU CAN'T CONTROL!"

Vegeta's eyes open wide, and quickly he looks away, knowing he had no control of what happened, and in fact, is struggling to remember it as well.

"Sorry, Kakarot..." The shorter Saiyan remarks, looking at the volcano now spewing a fountain of molten rock from the sudden churning of the land.

"...I don't even recall doing that..." He continues, looking back up to his friend with a set of genuine eyes, laying his emotions out on his sleeve, just as Bulma told him to do.

"...I didn't want to admit it...but I'm afraid Kakarot!" He says, then lowers his head with a deep depression

"I don't know what this power is inside of me, and I definitely don't know how to use it..." His voice is cracked, but there is sureness to his words, and Vegeta takes a deep cleansing breath before finishing the one thing he wanted to say to his friend.

"...but I know you do..." Goku smiles, as Vegeta looks back up to his friend, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "...So I'll ask you now Kakarot... Friend... BROTHER... Please, teach me everything you know."

The taller Saiyan, without a word said, grasps Vegeta and pulls him to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Of course I will...Brother." He whispers, and Vegeta strangely finds himself returning the embrace, elated with joy in his answer. However, being the rugged Saiyan that he is, Vegeta breaks the hug quickly, grunting several times to show his man-hood is still intact.

"Well then what are we waiting for, Kakarot...Lets start round two!"

Goku laughs, hearing Vegeta egg on another show of aggression, however, a different set of emotions now pulls at his senses.

"I'm fine with that...but just not here, Vegeta!" Goku remarks, turning his head towards the north, and showing a bit of concern in his eyes. "We have caused a bit of a stir with that little display of power...I can sense one of the cities emptying out with a great deal of panic."

Vegeta looks towards the north, then at the collapsed castle, and then to his good friend.

"We need to find out how much damage we caused, Kakarot..." He says, and Goku gives him a slight look of surprise. "...I don't want to hurt this healing planet, especially after what I felt it going through fifteen years ago."

Goku nods his head in agreement, and both Saiyans take off towards the populated area closest to them.

* * *

In the Valley of Avalar, thousands of party-goers scramble from a sudden earthquake, fearful for the worst. Sections of the valley wall, near the waterfall everyone is gathered by, begin to crumble down upon the crowd, filling the already loud valley with screaming echoes of fear.

However, the two most powerful dragons on Avalar, are in the same area, and quickly show why there are Heroes.

Spyro and Malefor use a plethora of elemental attacks to shatter every single boulder falling from above, allowing only a shower of pebbles to fall from the sky. At the same time, the Earth Guardian Tycor uses his power, placing an umbrella of green energy over the group, not allowing a single thing to hit them.

"It's been a while since we've had an earthquake, Spyro!" King Malefor remarks with the remnants of a Fury attack billowing from his mouth, gently hovering next his counterpart.

"Yeah...about fifteen years now!" Spyro replies, also with some left over magic spewing from his muzzle, recalling the last earthquake Avalar experienced, when the Destroyer nearly ended the world.

Both dragons look at each other, knowing something is not right, however their focus is quickly returned to the panic below.

"CALM DOWN!" Malefor barks, seeing the crowd trying to run from the danger. "WE WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU, BUT YOU MUST SETTLE YOURSELVES!"

With the King's words filled with anger, everyone below stops short, then continues in an orderly fashion.

Spyro chuckles, and turns his head towards Malefor, showing a very smug grin.

"Wow...you couldn't get them to do that as the Dark Master!"

The larger purple dragon smirks himself, and glances down at Cynder.

"She was the one they were afraid of, Spyro!"

Malefor can sense the look of shock he is getting from his best friend and student, hearing him bring up his wife's past.

"They feared her the minute she arrived, running and hiding from the Terror of the Sky..." Malefor remarks with a bit of sarcasm, looking back at the other dragon that defeated him fifteen years ago, and showing a very creepy smile. "...but when I showed up...It was kill that guy!"

Spyro suddenly laughs, hearing the tone in his mentor's voice, and recognizing the joke.

"You never had a day off up in that castle...did you?"

Malefor chuckles, hearing his friend using the same dark subject, and finding humor.

"NO...I didn't...because of your friends..." he replies, and places a paw upon Spyro's shoulder as they both lower to the ground. "...and thank the Ancestors for that!"

Spyro nods his head as well, however, both purple dragon's attention are taken by a familiar voice shouting from the mouth of Spyro's cave, on the other side of the valley.

"DAD!" Sparx calls out, and the purple hero is shocked to see his eldest son, and more so as he is carrying a red dragoness in his arms. "Hurry...Malefor's hurt!"

Spyro needs no other words before his feet are under his body, and he rockets into the cave to find his son laying on the living room floor.

"MALEFOR...ARE YOU OK?" He yelps, sliding to stop beside his son, and gently resting his wing over his body.

"I'm fine, Dad!" he says, just in time for Cynder to hear as she zips inside the cave as well.

"ARE YOU OK...BABY!" She barks, and Malefor shows a smirk, as several of his friends can hear his mom calling him BABY.

"MOM...Please..." He says with embarrassment, and even more so, as she quickly joins Spyro in smothering him with overwhelming emotion. "...my friends are right over there!"

Cynder smiles, knowing he is fine, as his concern is for his reputation and not his life, however, she can also feel he is still a bit disturbed by what just happened.

"Dad...Sparx just took Mya outside, saying she was dangerous...and needed to be locked up!" He says, not caring about his wounds, only feeling pain for his new friend being taken into custody by someone again.

"What happened?" Spyro asks with wonder, as Cynder begins to heal the damage done to her son.

"I really didn't see, Dad..." The young dragon says with more ease, as his rib cage is mended quickly by a very protective mother.

"...but Sparx said she moved that rock with magic!"

Spyro shows a bit of surprise just hearing that statement, knowing Mya is a Fire dragon. However, as he turns his head, and gets a visual of the nearly forty ton rock leaning against the wall twelve feet away, his surprise becomes shock.

"By The Ancestors!" Spyro barks, and looks over at his wife.

She nods to him, letting her husband know that is exactly what he saw, as his memories reflect everything he said.

"I'll take care of Malefor, Spyro...you go talk to Sparx!" She says, turning her head to see her eldest son restraining Mya outside. "Tell him to bring that whelpling back in this house, now!"

Spyro's shoulders slump and he gives his wife a bit of a concerned look.

"You know he outranks me, Cynder..." He says with a bit of depression, but also pride, knowing how fast his son has climbed the Skylander ranks. "...he can simply say no!"

Cynder's eyes turn to her husband and she lowers her left brow.

"Tell him...I order him to bring her inside!" She says, and Spyro chuckles slightly as he turns to the door.

"He outranks you to, Dear!"

The purple dragon continues to the mouth of the cave, and smiles further as a thought from his wife embeds itself in his mind.

"_He never outranks MOM!"_

Spyro stops, and turns his head to look back at his wife, showing a large smile across his face.

"OR...his Dad!" He finishes, and Cynder smiles as it was what she was just about to say.

"Make a place for her to stay, Cynder...I'll be back in a minute with our guest!"

Spyro winks at his wife, before returning his eyes to his oldest son, and continuing out into the valley. His feet start moving quickly, as he can see Sparx becoming aggressive in restraining the struggling young dragoness, placing a stone muzzle on her snout with his power, then keeping pressure upon that restraint to hold her from moving.

"SPARX!" He says loudly, getting his son's attention from the little dragoness he is concerned with, placing the last of four shackles around her back paws.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MYA?"

The dark purple two-tone colored son of Cynder and Spyro, raises his head to look at his father, showing a bit of surprise in his reaction.

"Do you know this dragon, Dad?" He asks, holding his application of the last shackle, and removing the pressure from the paw he was using to hold her nose down.

"Yes and No, son...I will explain that to you later, but for now..." He says, seeing the look of despair in Mya's eyes. "...let her go...she's been through enough!"

The sound of his father's voice, sends a very nauseous feeling into Sparx' stomach, as he looks down at the young dragon he was detaining. His dark purple paws, gently remove the stone binder around her nose, and she watches him wince more than her.

"I am so sorry." The now somber dragon whispers into her ear, quickly removing the shackles from her paws, and giving Mya a transfer of all the stamina she can handle.

"I thought you were trying to hurt my little brother." He says, filling her strength with his own, and healing the small cut on her nose from the stone muzzle.

The young dragoness calms quickly, feeling every part of her body rejuvenated in the bathing energy. However, her eyes stay focused on Sparx' and she can see the family resemblance, as it is if Malefor was staring back at her himself.

"I was only trying to save him..." Her voice is soft, and Sparx closes his eyes and smiles, thankful she is talking to him, and not stunned silent be the way he over-reacted. However, her next words are filled with fear, making the dragon holding her gently, wonder as well.

"...is Malefor OK?"

Both Sparx and Mya turn their heads to Spyro, and with a simple nod and smile, they know the young dragon is fine.

"He has you to thank this time, Mya..." Spyro remarks with pride for the little dragoness, reminding her of his quick actions that saved her life.

"...However..." The purple dragon continues, looking straight into Mya's eyes, and watching for her reaction. "...I want to know how you were able to do that?"

Mya begins to tremble, as Spyro voice becomes a bit more authoritative.

"You threw a boulder, that a Master Earth dragon would have trouble lifting...twelve feet..." He says, and Mya trembles further, seeing his brow lower with concern, however she has no clue of what he is talking about, and begins to fear not having an answer for him.

"...how does a Fire dragon uses Earth power?"

Mya looks away, searching for a place to run, but with Sparx still holding her, she can't go anywhere. She returns her eyes to Spyro, and he can see them beginning to develop tears.

"You don't know how...do you?" He continues, and Mya stops flailing for a moment, hearing the answer she thought was wrong.

Spyro smiles, and places his paw atop her head, rubbing Mya between her horns to calm her down slightly, then turns his attention to his son.

"Put her down, Sparx!" He says, and Mya again becomes surprised as the younger dragon gently places her feet on the ground, then walks over to his father's side, allowing her to run.

"You can go, Mya...but I don't think you will..." Spyro says, watching her look around for a way to disappear, and her eyes snap back to him with surprise.

"...because you want to know what is going on inside of you..."

Spyro lowers his head down to Mya's, staring deep into her eyes, and never removing his smile.

"...and I know!"

Sparx and Mya both show shock in his words, and the youngest Skylander General in history taps his father on the shoulder.

"What is going on Dad?" He asks simply, and Spyro turns his head to show his son a very wide smile.

"Just look at her eyes, Sparx...look at her EYES!"

Spyro's son balks for a second, but he listens to his father and takes a good hard look at the burgundy colored eyes of the red dragoness, now focused up at him.

It takes a second before Sparx' jaw drops open with shock.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" He barks loudly, and Mya jumps back from his reaction, thinking something is wrong with her.

"WHAT?!" She yelps, taking a step back, but Spyro's paw is quickly between her horns again, scratching the same spot that calms his sons, and most dragons for that matter.

"It's OK Mya..." He says to help comfort her nerves, however, they become frazzled once more as the largest of the purple dragons lands beside the three of them.

"Is everything alright Master Spyro?" King Malefor remarks, and the purple hero just stare at his friend with a very snide grin.

"What..." Malefor barks inquisitively, seeing the smug look on Spyro's muzzle. "...Why are you looking at me that way?"

"So...Your Majesty...is there something you're not telling us here?" Spyro asks with a very sarcastic tone, and Malefor shows him an even more puzzled look.

"About what?"

Spyro gestures his head towards Mya, then looks back at his friend.

"You know...that she's your daughter!"

Both Mya and Malefor are stunned, however, before the king can react to Spyro's hypothesis, Mya leaps forward with aggression.

"HE IS NOT MY DAD!" She barks with anger, then suddenly becomes distant, and her voice turns somber. "My Dad died protecting my Mom...two weeks before I hatched!"

Spyro bites his tongue with embarrassment, while Sparx and King Malefor console the young dragoness.

"That's terrible Mya..." The young son of both dragons replies, lowering his arm down to lift Mya's chin. "...I'm sorry for your loss, and would like to know his name."

Mya hesitates for a second, then gives Sparx a name never heard before.

"Anthony?" The darker colored dragon repeats the name with a questioning tone, then looks at his father. "That is not a dragon name!"

"Neither is Mya...nor Spyro and Sparx for that matter son..." The purple dragon remarks, then shows a bit of a smile. "...but...it should make tracking down her family a bit easier!"

"Speaking of Family, Spyro..." Malefor blurts out, turning his attention to the younger version of himself. "...why in the world would you think she is my daughter...you know I have been alone in that damn castle for ten years now!"

"Look at her eyes..." He simply states again, but this time explaining what he sees.

"...they look like yours!"

The large purple dragon balks, and turns his attention to Mya, whom shuts her eyes tightly.

"What is this?" She barks...taking a step back and turning her head away. "I told you he is not my father!"

"I know, Mya..." Spyro says, stepping forward, and placing his paw atop her head. "...but that doesn't mean he's not related in another way."

The young dragon turns her head back to Spyro and opens her eyes, showing him the same oval shaped pupil that accompanies Malefor's purple eyes.

"Good girl..." He says, then gestures his head towards the larger purple dragon. "...now show him...I promise everything is going to be fine."

Mya nods her head, then turns slightly to the right, allowing Malefor to see her eyes perfectly.

It takes less than a second for him to see the very rare condition that causes a dragon's pupil to be oval-shaped, and his heart begins to race with wonder, knowing he has that dominant gene himself.

"By the Ancestors!"

Mya closes her eyes and backs away.

"ENOUGH..." She screams, fearing every shocked look she is receiving from three very powerful dragons. "...WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY EYES? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Spyro, Sparx, and King Malefor jump at her raised voice, almost feeling horrible the way they are treating her. The younger of three dragons, clears his throat to apologize, however, before Sparx can open his mouth, he is startled by an angered voice from behind.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Young Malefor hollers, running full speed from the cave, followed quickly by his mother.

The identical copy of a young Spyro, slides to a stop in front of Mya, stretching out his wings to block her from three dragons he has the most respect for...his 'uncle', brother, and father.

"Why are you scaring her like this...what did she do but save my life, Dad?" His eyes and questions locked solely on Spyro.

"You told me how much it bothered you when everyone picked on Mom..." He continues and Sparx steps forward.

"Stop right there Malefor!" He barks, and his little brother holds his tongue, hearing the anger in his big brother's voice.

"NO..." Spyro says, staring at his son with a great deal of humbleness in his eyes. "...he's right Sparx..."

Spyro looks at his oldest son, and places a paw on his back.

"...we haven't given her a chance to speak..." He says, moving his son's wing to look Mya in the eyes. "...all we did was put fear into the heart of this young lady, and I am ashamed of myself for that."

The red dragoness steps out from behind her protector, reaching her head up to Spyro's.

"Don't be ashamed...Mr Spyro...I didn't mean to become upset." Mya replies, showing her eyes are now filling with more confidence. "It's just a lot to take in for me...my mom told me we were the last two dragons alive...and now I see this!"

Mya's eyes wonder around, staring at all four purple dragons around her.

"I never questioned my Mom, because I could hear the pain in her voice when she told me what happened to our race..." She says somberly, then looks up towards the sky, and hopefully towards her home.

"...she said that the dragon world was destroyed two thousand years ago by a rogue ancestor of our family, and that we had to get as far away as possible!"

"By the Ancestors!" Malefor says quietly to himself, and Mya can see the shock hit Spyro's and Sparx' face as well. However, the King of Avalar becomes angrier with every second, and soon looses his composure after coming to an impossible conclusion.

"THAT CANNOT BE..." The large dragon yells, turning towards the city of New Warfang, and leaving insanely fast.

"...DIAMOND!"

Mya shutters with fear, seeing the angry reaction to what she said, and grasps young Malefor tightly. She watches intently as the largest creature she has ever seen continues ranting as he flies off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Spyro and Sparx slowly turn towards one another with the same exasperated look on their faces, and the same thought in their heads.

"His egg survived!"

* * *

**By the Ancestors...Malefor is pissed, and rightly so. **

**Stay tuned to see the...Confrontations...that take place next chapter, and in the mean time, drop a few words in the box below...I'd love to hear what you think so far.**


	7. Visitors

Chapter Six: Visitors

A pair of shaky eyes look up, hearing movement from above, and the voices of rescuers coming.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" They yell again. "MAKE NOISE!"

"HELP ME!" The young dragon replies, desperate to find any hole for daylight, as the ruble around him begins to compress together. "PLEASE...I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Diamond and Nightshade can hear the pure fear in a young dragon's voice, and know they have a difficult task to dig him out from his collapsed home.

The Great Elder was just leaving New Warfang, carried in the arms of his newest valet and bodyguard, Nightshade. He was heading to a party for his former bodyguard's son, when the city shook violently.

Now the old Spirit Dragon has been forced to use his power in calming the city's fear, spreading his Spiritual energy very thin, but making sure everyone gets a taste to easy their suffering.

"Diamond...are you Alright?" Asks Nightshade, a very remarkable Shadow Dragon, quickly placing his paws under the albino as he begins to stumble on his feet.

"You need to stop and get rest Great Elder...NOW!"

"I'm fine young dragon..." He replies sternly, reaching down to grasp a decent sized piece of the crumbled structure, and lifting it from the pile. "...but this little whelpling won't be, if we just sit around waiting for others to help us."

Nightshade flaps his wings, and grasps Diamond from behind, dragging him over to the side as he protests. The black and gray chested dragon stares at his charge in life with a stern stare from his green eyes.

"I will get him out..." He barks with authority, forcing Diamond to his haunches, and keeping his paw securely upon his back. "...you stay here and rest, Great Elder!"

"NO, you have exhausted yourself as well!" The old dragon barks trying to stand, but the younger stronger Nightshade doesn't let him move a muscle to stand.

"I still have a little left in my tank..." He replies, turning his head to the collapsed structure. "...and the longer you fight with me, the longer it takes for me to go get that little whelpling out of there, Diamond!"

The white dragon stops flailing, and stares at Nightshade with his anger-filled pink-colored eyes.

"You are as annoying as Monsoon!" The Great Elder remarks, recalling his long time bodyguard before he was appointed Water Guardian, then rests himself completely to the ground. The proud Shadow dragon gives a slight smile, not because Diamond is laying down finally, but the compliment of being compared to the intelligent Master Guardian

"Thank you, Great Elder!" He replies humbly, and the old albino gives a big smile.

"Be careful Nightshade..." Diamond reaches out, graspng his bodyguard's tail as he walks away, and the young dragon stops to see the look on his master's face.

"...I don't want to replace the best valet...I've ever had!"

Nightshade quickly nods his head, and turns away, so not to show the emotion on his face. However, the Spirit Dragon saw his aura brighten like the Suns of Avalar, and knows the feelings of confidence and pride he just placed in a his heart.

The almost full-adult Shadow dragon takes a moment to compose himself, staring at the destroyed home, and one of many structures taken down by the sudden earthquake. Nightshade looks for the most direct route to get to the back of the pile, knowing that is where the voice had come from.

"HEY...LITTLE FELLA!" He barks, hoping to pinpoint his location with sound, and also to see if he is still alive. "...ARE YOU OK?"

"YEAH...I'M JUST GREAT!" The young dragon replies, and Nightshade balks hearing his sarcastic tone, however, the youngster's true feelings of fear are revealed in the next breath.

"PLEASE...GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm Down!" The Shadow dragon says with a soft and steady voice. "I will get you out of there, but you need to take a deep breath and settle yourself!"

A moment of eerie silence fills the black dragon's ears, then suddenly the sound of a deep exhale.

"OK!" He replies, and Nightshade smiles hearing a calmer voice from the trapped youngster.

The black and gray dragon then investigates a large hole to the right, sending his voice into a dark corridor.

"So...What's your name, buddy?" He asks, hoping to get an idea if this opening is a good place to start, and his smile increases when the young dragon's voice is very close and even more calm.

"Orien!"

"Very Good, Orien!" Nightshade replies, taking a few easy strides into the unstable debris pile. "I can hear you much better when you don't yell...so just stay calm, and keep talking."

"What should I talk about?" The young dragon asks.

Nightshade smiles as the young dragon unintentionally gives his location, but mostly that he is not thinking of his situation anymore. Orien is more focused on answering his would-be rescuer's questions, so Nightshade gives him a few.

"How old are you, would be good for starters, or maybe you could tell me where you go to school?"

The young dragon begins to laugh, and the echo of sound allows Nightshade to pinpoint him even better, using an Earth-element technique to sense the thickness of stone blocking him from the youngster.

Because of a freakish accident, this Shadow Dragon was given a taste of Spyro's ancestral knowledge. He is unable to use any of these extra elements, but after ten years, has been able to hone certain skill.

"That's a dumb question..." Orien barks out with a chuckling voice, and using a simple Wind technique, Nightshade is able to fix in on the continual reverb of his laughter, as it disturbs the air around him.

"...there's only one school in New Warfang silly..."

Suddenly Nightshade disappears in a flash of black smoke, traveling through the three meters of rock and splintered wood via the Shadows. Orien can feel two paws grasp his back, and suddenly a cold chill shoots throughout his soul. The young dragon's eyes see ruble, then complete nothingness, then daylight as Nightshade simply walks through the collapsed structure.

"...the Dragon Academy!" Orien finishes his thought, then shock stuns him silent.

"Are you OK, little one?" Nightshade asks, slowing placing the youngster down to the ground, where he immediately collapses like his home.

The powerful Shadow Dragon looks up at his Elder, showing a little embarrassment.

"I guess should have warned him I was gonna do that...huh!" The dark dragon remarks, and Diamond smiles seeing more with his eyes then Nightshade can.

"He is fine my friend...and very good work!" The Elder says with pride, seeing the clear swirling aura of an innocent child returning to normal.

The Great Elder then looks up to the sky, and closes his eyes. Nightshade sits patiently, as he has seen Diamond do this several times, knowing he is searching for more survivors.

"That's it!" He says, taking a breath after using more of his power. "With the exception of a few Elite Guards, and Mason's engineering crew, everyone is in the Dragon's Palace now!"

"Well then let's get over there ourselves, Diamond!" The Shadow dragon remarks, lifting Orien up in his arms, then striding over to his Master.

"Can you carry us both!" The Elder remarks, knowing how spent Nightshade is, after digging through ruble for the last two hours.

With a quick smile, the black and gray dragon hoists Orien upon his back, wrapping his front paws around his neck.

"My Dad used to carry me around like this when I fell asleep..." He says, and no sooner after the words are from his mouth, Orien tightens his grip around Nightshade's neck.

"...and that is exactly what I would do!"

The old albino dragon chuckles, hearing the exaggeration of choking in his friend's voice, then positions his wings against his side for his valet to carry him easier. Nightshade grasps Diamond in his freed paws, then opens his massive gray wings. He gently lifts off the ground, knowing the young dragon on his back is not completely secure, and slowly heads towards the largest structure on the planet.

Not a single stone was jarred loose on the Palace constructed with Spyro and the late Terridor's magic, and now everyone in the city has taken refuge inside her sturdy walls.

After flying for only half a minute, the young Shadow Dragon begins to breathe heavily, however, his journey is short, and Nightshade soon lands before the Palace entrance.

"MY BABY!" Is yelled by a very worried mother, breaking past the two Elite Guards that were holding her inside, then running down the steps leading from the Dragon's Palace.

She was fighting the guards the whole time, after finding out her home was one of the buildings to go down, and as much as she pleaded, was never allowed to step from the tower. However, seeing her son being towed in on Nightshade's back, no one, not even Spyro himself, was going to keep her from holding her son.

"STOP MA'AM!" Barks the lead soldier, running after the hysterical mother, but is unable to keep up with her.

Diamond holds his paw up as they approach, halting the progress of the Elite Guard, and allowing a frightened mother to hold her child without further delay.

"Easy my dear...Orien is fine!" Diamond remarks quickly, seeing the fluctuation in her Spirit. "The youngster was startled when Nightshade used his Shadow power to pull him free..."

Diamond look straight up at the solid black chin of his Guardian, as he turns away with humbled embarrassment. The white dragon smiles, knowing this type of attention annoys his young valet, and never misses the opportunity to push the shy dragon into the spotlight.

"...and because of his quick actions..." he continues, as the light green dragoness grasps her unconscious son from Nightshade's back. "...your child has only a few bruises and some scratches to speak of, nothing more!"

The dark dragon snaps his head down to show Diamond a disapproving glare, but his eyes suddenly open wide as the young mother grasps his muzzle, and plants a rather powerful kiss upon his lips.

"Thank You so much Nightshade!" She cries with tears of joy, leaving the young Shadow dragon breathless. "I can never repay you for this."

Nightshade is stunned stupid, mesmerized by her eyes, and the lingering taste of her element in his mouth

"You're welcome!" Diamond blurts out, and quickly the Shadow dragon reacts to his words.

"Oh yes...I'm sorry...ahhh, You're welcome Ms..."

Nightshade begins to panic, not realizing if she said her name, and wondering how dumb he's going to look if he needed to ask for it again. However, the Great Elder can hear his fear-filled thoughts, and tosses a thought back to the young dragon quickly.

"_Jade...Her name is Jade, Nightshade!"_

"Jade!" He barks, hearing the elder's thoughts, then looks back into the eyes that gave her this name. "This is very pretty name!"

The young green dragoness shows a little bit of red in her cheeks, then places a paw upon Nightshade's muzzle, showing a very flirty pair of eyes.

"You're cute..." She says, then turns back towards the castle, gently holding her son against her chest. "...But I don't think my husband would approve!"

Nightshade's eyes suddenly show anger, as he quickly hears Diamond laughing beside him.

"Her name is Jade, Nightshade...That's it!" The black dragon remarks sarcastically, turning his disapproving stare towards his master. "...nothing else, right! You know...something simple like...SHE'S MARRIED...that would have been an important piece of information!"

Diamond says nothing, trying desperately to keep from laughing harder, as he enjoys busting the young dragon's chops. However, he can see by the scowl on Nightshade's face, that he is not doing a good job in hiding his smirk.

"I'm sorry, my young friend, I used to tease Monsoon all the time...and like you, he never retaliated" The albino dragon remarks, then looks down at the ground for a moment, recalling the valet he had for ten years after the Water dragon.

"I guess I just missed that aspect with Cynder..." He says, looking back up to show a very shaky pair of eyes. "...She was vindictive, and would repay my antics ten fold!"

"Well then...I guess I should go talk to Ms. Cynder!" Nightshade replies, and Diamond shows a very worried set of eyes.

"NO!...Please don't!" The Great Elder blurts, grasping his valet's forearm. "I promise I will stop busting your chops!"

"DIAMOND!"

The King's voice, yelled from above, makes both dragons jump, and they quickly turn their attention towards the southern sky.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Malefor yells, puzzling the old dragon with his anger. However, Diamond can see two others flying alongside, and both stop the large purple dragon in mid-air.

"What the hell is going on?" The Great Elder remarks to his valet, sensing Spyro and Sparx, and that all three dragons seem to be in a heated argument.

"UP Nightshade...UP!" He barks, seeing the bright aura of all three purple dragons suddenly getting darker.

* * *

Moments earlier, as the King of Avalar left Spyro's home in a hurry, the purple hero and his eldest son Sparx thought it best to stay with the emotional dragon.

"Cynder...find out a few more things from our guest if possible..." He yells down, flying away as quick as Malefor did. "...she has to have some answers, Damn it!"

Mya balks hearing the agitated tone in Spyro's voice, however, Cynder places a paw on her shoulder and eases her nerves with a quick thought.

"_He's not mad at you, Mya..."_ Her voice echoes inside the young dragon watching Spyro and Sparx fly away at great speed. _"...he's just concerned..."_

"...However...!" Cynder's voice turns Mya and young Malefor's attention to her. "...my husband is right, young lady...and we are going to get a few questions answered...NOW!"

Mya tenses up, seeing the same concern in Cynder's eyes as the large purple dragon that just tore off in a sudden rage.

"But I don't know anything!" She says with fear in her words, truly having no clue of why everyone is reacting to her like this. "Please, you must believe me, because I don't know how to prove I'm not lying..."

Mya begins to shiver with fear, and she can see her paws are now visibly shaking. The young dragon starts to cry, knowing how guilty these nerves must make her look.

"...I'm so scared!" She yelps, placing her paws together, hoping they will stop.

"Don't be afraid, Mya" Young Malefor says, standing by her side, and using his paws to steady hers. "We won't let anything happen to you...right Mom!"

Cynder gives her son an unsettled look and Malefor returns the concerned stare, finally snapping out questions he wants answered.

"What is going on? Why do Dad and Sparx think she's related to Uncle Malefor?" He says, his voice now filled with the same fear, however, his mother is quick to calm them both.

"I don't think there is anything to WORRY about, Malefor..." Cynder replies, then stares into the oval pupils of the young dragon. "...and I will prove that to you both, as we will find out together..."

Both youngster's balk, as Cynder simply turns and walks towards the cave, and confirms what they heard.

"...but...she is a descendant of Malefor, of this...I am now sure!"

The young dragons follow her quickly, as Cynder continues talking, wanting to hear every word of her explanation.

"I didn't understand the energy I felt from her before...because it was not as familiar to me as your father's or your brother's..." The Spirit Dragoness states, then looks up at a portrait of her husband and sons, still hanging on the tattered walls after the powerful earthquake.

Cynder returns her eyes to the adolescent red dragoness and her son, showing a very odd smile.

"...but I know the aura of a purple dragon when I see it!"

The powerful Spirit dragon continues into the dark cave, and looks over toward the lowered pit area.

"Get a fire going, Malefor..." She orders, continuing to the back of the room and the large com center. "...I need to make a call...if this thing is still working!"

Mya quickly runs in front of the slightly smaller purple dragon, and blazes the same charred logs that were burning when she woke up this morning, illuminating the room with a flickering red and orange glow

"Hey...is your name Malefor?" The son of Spyro barks, and Mya shows him a very unsettled set of eyes.

"NO...but it's the least I can do..." She says, staring at her element now dancing vibrantly in the fire pit, brightening the large room even further. However, Mya's mood is nowhere near the height of the flames, and it shows as she lowers down to her chest with depression.

"...the very least it seems!"

Cynder watches her aura dissipate to near nothing, and stops her progress towards the back, knowing she should console the young dragoness first. However, when Malefor lies beside her, and stares into the flames along with the fire dragon, she watches her spirit slowly return.

"You just need to relax..." The youngest son of Cynder remarks, never taking his eyes from the inferno she made, and placing his paw upon hers. "...try listening to the fire for a few minutes with me...it will tell you everything will be OK!"

Mya balks as Malefor expresses the same feeling for a fire as herself, believing she was the only one who found such an infatuation with this remarkable element

"You can hear things too!" She says, and Malefor smiles, gripping her paw tighter.

"My Dad and I will sit here for hours sometimes..." He says, leaning his head against her side, like he would do with Spyro. "...it's my favorite thing in the world, because I don't just get to listen to the fire, I get to hear my Dad's heart and soul talking to me"

Mya stops shaking, feeling the warmth of her element, and the Spirit of the purple dragon resting on her side, listening to her heart.

"What am I saying?" She asks with a bit of concern in her voice, and Malefor quickly lifts his head off her side. However, a confident smile fills his features, hearing the innocence and strength that accompanies his father's heart beat.

"I hear nothing but humbleness and honor .." He says, then returns his head to her side, taking a second to listen again. "...but I also hear a deep fear... fear...that no one will believe a stranger!"

Mya's heart begins to pound, hearing the young dragon describe her feelings perfectly, and actually hearing a response within her mind.

"_You are not a stranger to me...and I believe you!"" _He replies with a thought, resting his head against her side once more, and listening to her pulse settle.

A smile fills Cynder's muzzle, as Mya's aura returns to normal, then swirls together with her son's. She can tell they are both enthralled in the moment, and the fire before them, just like her husband and oldest son would be if they where sitting there.

The Spirit dragoness returns to her task, pressing several buttons on the communication control panel, but nothing happens, until Cynder kicks the front of the entertainment center. Both dragons, staring at the fire, are suddenly startled by the loud bang, and turn their heads toward the rear of the cave.

"Sorry..." She remarks, however, her disturbing technique brings results, as the com system slowly burps back to life. "...this thing is getting worse, and I'm sure that earthquake didn't help it!"

"I don't think slamming my fist on it was helpful either!" Malefor whispers into Mya's ear, and the young dragoness gives a little giggle, remembering her new friend breaking his paw upon the control panel.

"Master Gaven..." Cynder barks towards the large view screen, which suddenly floods the room with the blue light coming from the Portal Station's main room. "...can you hear me?"

"Barely, General Cynder!" His reply is crackled in static, and Cynder kicks the front of the entertainment center a bit harder. The screen flickers for a second before returning a high-quality picture.

"How's that?" She asks, and Gaven quickly laughs hearing her voice with perfect clarity.

"I just love how you handle technology so delicately, my dear!" He says with humor in his deep voice. "Now what can the Skylanders do for you today General!"

"Gaven, I need a favor that will require your help, and the help of a certain Skylander!"

The Portal Master shows a smile, ready to accept any task asked by this great warrior.

"Absolutely, Cynder...What is the problem?"

The nearly black and scarlet red colored dragoness turns her eyes to Mya, and gestures her head for the youngster to come forward, which she does quickly.

"I need help finding this young lady's mother!" Cynder replies sternly, and Gaven's smile leaves his face, feeling sorrow for a lost child.

"Where in Sky Lands is she from Cynder...I will quickly ask whom ever is posted in that area..."

"That's the problem, Master Gaven..." The dark purple dragon cuts in, showing the concern in her eyes, and giving the reason just a fast. "...she is not from Sky Lands...this dragon was taken from the Outer Realms!"

"THE OUTER REALMS!" His voice is loud and frightens Mya, but Cynder knows her superior is just a very dramatic old giant, and places her paw softly on her neck to settle the red dragoness. However, his eyes show a very disconcerting look, and Cynder can tell he already knows her second request.

"Do not tell me you need HIM, General...because he is still on my Shi..." The Portal Master holds his cursing tongue, staring at the young dragoness by Cynder's side.

"...I'm still angry with him!"

"I just need you to contact Boomer for me!" Cynder remarks, and Gaven gives her a very angered look, quickly shaking his head no.

"WHY?" He replies with rage in his voice, but already knows the answer to this question, as Cynder calmly responds with the same reason.

"You know he's originally from the Outer Realms, Master..." The dark dragon answers calmly, but confidently. "...and there is no other Skylander that could be as useful as Boomer in performing this task...SIR!"

Cynder pauses, looks down at Mya, and places her paw softly under the red dragon's chin, lifting it up for the Portal Master to see her teary eyes.

"Please, Master Gaven..." Cynder remarks very somberly "...I'm not asking this for myself...I'm begging for a lost child...who just wants to be back in her mother's arms!"

Gaven stares at the dark purple dragoness, and shows a bit of disdain in her actions.

"I hate when you do that General..." The Portal Master replies, taking a deep breath to hold his emotions, knowing Cynder just played his soft side, like a piano.

"...I will contact Boomer..." He says with disgust in his own actions, as his fingers begin tapping the control panel. Suddenly his eyes turn up from his desk and focus hard on his General. "...but I am going to make you pay for this one, Cynder...I promise!"

The dark dragon smiles at her superior, knowing his retribution will be simply asking her to do her job at a later date, and nothing more.

"Thank You, Master Gaven..." She replies, showing a grateful smile. "...and call me anytime you need this favor returned!"

A humble nod is given by the old giant, as the large screen goes blank.

"Now young lady..." Cynder remarks, returning her attention to the red dragoness by her feet. "...it's time for a few answers while we wait for Boomer!"

Mya begins to shutter again, but Cynder suddenly fills her soul with positive energy, quickly stopping her fear before it starts.

"_You know more than you understand Mya..."_ Her voice penetrates deep inside, and the young red dragon looks up into Cynder's eyes. _ "...and I will help you bring the harder answers to the surface..."_

The dark dragoness suddenly smiles, and her voice returns with tones of assurance.

"...but first I have very easy questions that will help my friends find your mom faster!"

Mya, hearing that, smiles and nods her head, quickly waiting for Cynder to begin asking the easy questions.

"What is the name of your home world?"

Mya shows a very odd look at the first question, but answers with little delay.

"There is no real name to it...everyone just calls it Conderoga's Moon!"

Cynder smiles, and taps the information into the com center's control panel

"And how long have you lived there?" She continues, and this time Mya lowers her head before answering.

"I've lived there my whole life..." She says somberly, realizing these are not EASY questions, then lowers her voice in depression recalling the reason she grew up there. "...my mom said we moved away from our real home because of the Raptorians..."

Mya eyes return to Cynder's and the Spirit dragon can see her aura drop like a stone in water.

"...she said they killed my dad, and all the other dragons..." Mya lowers her head again, looking over to Malefor, whom strides over to support his new friend. "...Aerial was the name of my real home...and I never got a chance to see it!"

Cynder swipes her paw down Mya's chest, placing it directly over her heart, and calming the young dragon's nerves with peaceful energy.

"_Please calm down, Mya..."_ Her voice sinks in deep, and the red dragoness takes a deep breath with Cynder.

"...you have done a great job, just giving me this information, and I don't want to pressure you any longer." The Spirit dragon remarks, continually feeding the names she heard into the computer. Cynder taps the last few buttons, then returns her attention to her son.

"Malefor...take Mya for a tour of the valley..." She says, then looks over at the young red dragon, whom is still tense from recalling memories. "...show her my favorite place to relax...I think she might like that."

The young purple copy of his father, smiles knowing the exact spot his mother is speaking of, and the view that accompanies the northern cliff where she married Spyro. However, before the two dragons can take a step towards the cave entrance, Cynder is struck by the sensation of two powerful auras entering the Valley of Avalar.

"Wait! Someone is coming..." She barks with concern, placing her paw before her son to stop him from leaving.

"...but who is that?"

Cynder looks down at her son, and puts fear in his heart, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"STAY HERE!" She orders, and Malefor nods in agreement, not questioning his mother when she gets like this, knowing her perception for danger.

Malefor quickly grasps Mya's arm, and leads her to the lowered pit area in the living room. They both crouch down to face the cave opening, allowing them to watch her exit cautiously.

Cynder looks back at her son for a moment, and smiles inside, seeing him lay his wing over Mya to protect the young dragoness in his care. Her attention then returns to the massive amount of energy getting closer every second, and Cynder takes another step towards the exit. Suddenly her green eyes lock upon two small objects, flying in from the south.

"_Those are not dragons!"_ She says to herself, seeing the unknown creatures that have just landed in her front yard.

The size of a cheetah warrior, but with fur only covering the top of their heads, Cynder is confused by the two Saiyan warriors whom are just as confused as she is.

"I thought you said there was a city here, Kakarot!" Vegeta barks at his friend, staring around at the pristine valley.

"I don't get it...I'm sure you felt that massive amount of energy leving this area in a hurry!" Goku replies, shocked to see the same thing as his friend...nothing.

Suddenly Goku snaps his head towards a large cave entrance, and he can see a tall thin reptile-like animal watching them like a hawk from across the valley.

"See...I knew there was some life here!"

Vegeta turns his eyes to see the same creature, and he quickly becomes agitated.

"That thing..." Vegeta remarks, returning his eyes to Goku. "...Are you telling me we stopped fighting because a few large dinosaurs got scared...and ran back into their hole in the wall!"

"Vegeta...that's not nice..." Goku says, knowing every life is precious, and politely waves to the large beast. "...that creature lives here, and we shook their world!"

"Are you serious, Kakarot!" Vegeta barks, and the dark creature backs into the cave.

"Good work..." Goku replies with a bit of anger, returning his eyes to Vegeta. "...you scared it again!"

"Whatever!" The Sayain Prince says, getting back into a fighting posture. "Lets get back to what we were doing...there is no real life on this planet...just these worthless beasts claiming an empty world."

Goku shows his friend a great deal of anger, then turns his head away.

"You are hopeless..." He says with rage. "...and you will never understand!"

"Understand what?" Vegeta barks with anger himself. "That even a worthless monster like that has a soul...who are you kidding!"

Goku stares at Vegeta with pure rage, and the Saiyan Prince lowers his head.

"I'm sorry Kakarot..." He says before his friend voices his anger. "...that sounded stupid to me while I was saying it!"

Vegeta then looks down at his hands, and a slight smile fills his face.

"But I was truly feeling something different while we fought, and I just didn't want it to stop." He says, then shows Goku a very appreciating set of eyes.

"I promise, Kakarot...I will listen to what ever you tell me to do...just don't give up on me yet!"

Goku places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, grasping him firmly, and nodding with an acceptance.

"I won't let you down, Vegeta, and I am thrilled you are feeling some energy returning..." Goku then looks towards the cave. "...but we don't want to hurt ANY lifeforms...especially if we're just training!"

"I agree..." Vegeta replies, then looks around at the valley. "...but it would have been nice to have had a sparring match here!"

Goku looks around, admiring the open areas himself, and the beauty that would have been the background for a good fight.

"Sparring with a view..." The Saiyan warrior retorts, continuing to gaze around at the pristine valley. "...I would have enjoyed that as well!"

Vegeta smirks, then looks back towards the cave.

"Come on Kakarot...what if there was a way to keep those beasts from coming outside and getting hurt...would you consider a quick warm up, before we get off this worthless rock?"

Goku shows his friend a very weary set of eyes, then look back at the cave entrance, and shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask, but how do you plan on keeping them inside the cave?"

Vegeta's smirk gets wider, and Goku watches his eyes focus upon a massive boulder just to the taller Saiyan's right.

"I think this large rock would be perfect to keep them out of harms way..." The Saiyan prince remarks, lifting the huge stone in one hand.

"...this should provide ample protection for them, if we get out of control again!"

"I don't know Vegeta..." Goku replies, looking at the large rock, then towards the cave. "...we're gonna frighten them, and I..."

Vegeta, hearing his friend backing out, decides to press the issue, and just tosses the boulder towards the cave entrance.

"Vegeta!" Goku yells as the boulder hits the ground only a few feet in front of the cave, slamming into the mouth, and sealing off the large entrance.

"Oops...I drop it, Kakarot..." The Saiyan prince remarks sarcastically, watching several large chunks of the cave entrance collapse upon the huge boulder he forced into the door. "...I'm sorry...I thought I had a better grip on it!"

Goku gives his friend a very angered look, then turns his attention towards the sealed cave.

"That was not called for Vegeta..." He says, sensing the panic now coming from inside. "...you scared the hell out of those creatures!"

"Oh come on Kakarot!" Vegeta barks, looking in the same direction as his friend.

"All I did was move them further inside...so they don't get hurt..." The Saiyan Prince remarks, truly believing he did the right thing for once. "...I would normally just destroy the cave!"

Goku shakes his head, truly annoyed with Vegeta's smug attitude, however, he can't help but understand the simple logic of that last statement. The tall Saiyan warrior turns slowly to face his friend, and shows a very neutral set of eyes.

"That is not very funny, Vegeta..." He remarks, then takes a deep breath "...but...you're right!"

The Saiyan prince shows a bit of surprise, hearing a concession from his former rival.

"I'M WHAT?!"

Goku smiles, and once again looks up at his friend.

"Your solution may be a bit excessive and crude..." Goku turns his eyes to cave entrance. "...but it worked!"

However, the Saiyan warrior's eyes suddenly focus upon a plume of black smoke, and shock fills his eyes as the same dark creature he saw before, appears in front of the blocked cave.

"Or maybe not!" He barks with surprise, and Vegeta turns his eyes towards the cave.

"What the hell?" He blurts out, and both Saiyans are shocked further as the dark creature disappears again.

Goku and Vegeta stare at each other puzzled.

"Did we just see that?" Goku asks, however, before Vegeta can answer, another plume of black smoke surrounds them both.

Goku is startled by the sudden black out, and becomes concerned as he hears Vegeta yelp with pain.

"VEGETOWWWWW!"

The Saiyan warrior is suddenly struck across the face by something solid, disguised in the black cloud of cold smoke that enveloped him. He quickly leaps into the air, grasps his jaw, and looks down at the strange dark mist.

"VEGETA!" He yells with concern, but his friend answers quickly.

"I'm right here, Kakarot..." he replies rubbing his cheek, lowering down from the height he jumped after being struck across the face as well. "...what the hell was that?"

"I think that BEAST, was a bit angry with us for attacking its home!"

Suddenly both Saiyans balk as the smoke begins to clear, revealing the dark figure up close. Cynder raises her head showing the anger in her brilliant green eye, and Vegeta can see her rage is focused upon him.

"Its not happy with me Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks to his friend, however Goku's attention stays focused on Cynder, and the shock in his eyes makes the Saiyan Prince stop and look back down.

"...WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Cynder has opened her red wings wide, now showing the distinct features that make her what she is, what the two Saiyans have only seen come from seven magic balls...a dragon. With a quick thrust, she leaps up to the height of the two aliens that attacked her home. A sudden glow of white light fills the back of her throat, as the Spirit Dragoness readies a powerful ball of Holy energy...if needed. However, her eyes display the same amount of surprise that the two odd creatures before her are showing, as they bark in unison.

"Oh my God..." They say staring at each other, before turning their eyes to the mystical creature in their presence, and show her a very wide smile. "...It's a DRAGON!"

"Who are you?" Cynder asks cautiously, not understanding why they have a sudden respect for her.

"AND IT TALKS!" Goku blurts with more shock, but Vegeta smiles, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I wonder if she grants wishes!"

* * *

**Goku and Vegeta have met a Dragon, other than Shenron, and are star struck, but will that hero-worship continue when her overprotective husband arrives.**

**Stay Tuned for the next chapter...that is one of my favorite chapters from the original I have been waiting to rewrite ...THE STUBBORN ONES!**


	8. The Stubborn Ones

Chapter 7 The Stubborn Ones

Just to north of the Valley of Avalar, two purple dragons streak high above the Forbidden Forest, chasing a third.

"Malefor!" Spyro barks, tightly spiraling himself several times to increase his speed with short bursts of power. "By the Ancestors...Slow down!"

The large purple dragon looks back under his gold stomach to see the two dragons he respects the most, following him with concern for his emotions. However, being struck with the information he just heard a moment ago, Malefor is barely in control of his own actions.

"DAD...PLEASE STOP!" Sparx suddenly yelps, and Malefor halts his flight, looking back with anger.

"I am not your father!" He yells to the young son of Spyro, and the child he raised for eight years.

Spyro and Sparx catch up quickly to the halted dragon, and Malefor can see the distraught look take over his foster son's features. He turns away, staring down at the dark forest below, and several tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sparx...I didn't mean it like that!" The purple dragon remarks somberly, returning his eyes to the youngster he helped raise, even after his return home. The King of Warfang then glances towards the north, and the Dragon's Palace, less than a mile from where the three stopped.

"I thought I lost everything two thousand years ago...to discover now I had a child of my own!" He cries with pain, recalling the images of a life long gone.

The massive purple and gold dragon, slows his wings, and drops from the sky. Spyro and his son, follow him down as this new-found depression sinks him to the forest floor. King Malefor looks over to the younger purple dragons, as they sit beside him, making sure he is not alone with these emotions, and shows them a thousand yard stare.

"I don't even know if I had a son or a daughter!"

The tears soon pour from Malefor's eyes, realizing this dragon would have grown up without his mother, and the knowledge that his father was the reason. Spyro and his son remain quiet, allowing the King to release this pain, however, after a moment, Sparx can feel his father's paw upon his flank.

"_He needs his son right now!"_ The purple dragon remarks with his thoughts, knowing Sparx has a grasp of the Spiritual power that came from his mom's side.

"_But Dad..." _The now adult two-toned purple dragon replies with his mind, knowing that Malefor just snapped at him for saying that before, however Spyro cuts him off hearing this thought, and gives his boy a very stern look.

"_Then show him you are HIS SON!"_

Sparx takes a breath, stands up on all fours, and places a paw on the side of Spyro's neck.

"_I'll try Dad."_

A proud smile fills the medium-sized purple dragon's face, and he makes sure his son feels that pride before he walks over to his...other father.

"Malefor..." The young dragon says, then shows the King a very awkward gaze, as he turns to look at his former dependent.

"...I feel weird calling you that...Dad!"

Malefor closes his eyes, and several tears fall from his muzzle.

"I told you... you are not my..."

"NO!" He barks hard, getting muzzle to muzzle with his former Guardian. "Believe what you want, but you ARE my Dad."

Sparx returns his eyes to Spyro, as he nods with confidence in his son's ability to talk the large dragon down from his past memories. He then turns back to Malefor and shows him a concerned pair of eyes.

"My Father makes sure I always remember the one who raised me, and up until five minutes ago...I never had to be reminded!"

Malefor lowers his head further, and Sparx quickly places his muzzle under the large dragon's jaw, stepping forward, and sitting directly under his chin to keep it up.

"You are the one that told me what to do..." The young dragon remarks with emotion, supporting the large dragon's weight with his own, and lifting him all the way to his feet. Sparx turns around, after hoisting Malefor up, and shows his former Guardian an angered stare that the new father would show a young dragon, when he did wrong.

"...so now I'll tell you something!"

"I may not be your blood..." Sparx continues, then shows a very difficult smile through his emotions.

"...but I am your son!"

The same difficult smile fills Malefor features, and he grasps the young dragon professing his loyalty.

"I'm sorry, Sparx!" He whispers softly in his ear, hugging the youngster as his own.

"I never meant to upset you, and I do consider you to be my..." Malefor takes a deep breath, and Sparx can hear the break in his pulse.

"...friend..."

Sparx heart also skips a beat, hearing the word he did not expect, and immediately shows his former father a broken set of eyes.

"...but you are not MY SON."

"DAD..."

"NO...YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Malefor barks, and his purple eyes fade white with Fury. The large dragon shoves Sparx down from his embrace, and takes off to the sky.

"MY CHILD IS GONE FOREVER!"

"HEY!" Spyro barks, seeing the large purple dragon becoming aggressive with his child, but Malefor ignores him, and continues north towards New Warfang.

"Sparx are you OK?" He yelps, quickly running to his boy's side.

"I'm fine Dad..." He replies, then looks up at Spyro showing him his wrecked emotional face.

"No you're not!" His real father remarks, reaching down to help Sparx back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, son..." Spyro says softly, as he pulls the young dragon all the way to his gold chest, and gives him an embrace he knows his son needs.

"...I never expected him to do that to you!"

Sparx holds Spyro tightly, knowing the ten years of anguish his father has endured, allowing his first-born to keep respect for both of his fathers...at the same time.

"I can't believe he just pushed me away like that..." Sparx cries, and Spyro can feel his child's pain. "...I only wanted to help the one that kept me safe as a whelpling, and now he won't let me!"

Spyro's eyes focus up towards Malefor, and suddenly fill with anger that Sparx quickly senses.

"Dad..." The young dragon says with concern, watching his father's wings open wide. "...don't!"

Spyro shows his son the anger he feels, written upon his face, and his voice becomes gruff and filled with emotion.

"No son...Your father owes you an explanation for saying that, regardless of what we just found out."

The purple dragon gently removes himself from Sparx' grasp, and takes off after Malefor, quickly followed by his son. The two dragons pull side by side after clearing the top of the forest's dense canopy, and increase speed together. They know full well both of their skills will be needed to calm Malefor down...or incapacitate him if necessary.

The chase resumes, but with his huge lead, the King easily reaches the city first. His anger billows like the clouds of smoke coming from below, and his eyes focus on the destruction his home has endured once more.

"_NO!"_ He says to himself, then suddenly his rage increases ten fold, as the smoldering city touches his memory, bringing to the surface the first moments of his savage betrayal long ago.

His past haunts him more in the last ten minutes, then it ever has, recalling the most disturbing memories in his soul, and the destruction of Warfang by his powers. Unable to control his wings, reliving this devastating nightmare, Malefor slowly drifts with the air currents swirling above the emptied streets.

"How can this be..." He says, seeing his home deserted as it was two thousand years ago, and feeling a memory stinging freshly in his mind after several millennia in hell.

"...I destroyed them all!"

Suddenly Malefor stops in mid-air, as his eyes lock upon the only other structure in the city as strong as the Dragon's Palace.

"The Rookery!" The King cries to himself, feeling his heart stop in time, as his memory begins flipping from past to present.

A single shot plays out in his head, one he was forced to watched from his own imprisoned body. A blast of Dark Energy that took down this building, and crushing the future of many unborn dragons.

Malefor, suddenly snaps out of his hazy dream, and lowers down closer to the rookery. He quickly inspects the stone structure for any damage from the earthquake, of which none is found.

The King takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself, however, the sounds of that fateful day begin consuming him once more in the eerie silence of an empty city, and his emotions become more and more overwhelming.

He can hear the cracking of stone, and the screams of the Guardians when the Dark Master forced him to attack the sacred building.

"_There is no way that little dragoness is from my line..."_ Malefor says to himself, recalling the sickening sight of the old rookery crumbled upon the ground.

"_...My child was never born!"_

Suddenly, the sound of a crying mother, screaming for her child, catches the purple dragon's ears, and he turns his attention towards the Main Square. His eyes light up as Diamond and Nightshade return a frightened whelpling to its mother.

"_Or maybe..."_ He says to himself, suddenly believing this could be true, as Spyro and his son clear the city walls themselves.

"_...I thought his egg was crushed as well, but he made it!"_

The massive purple and gold dragon takes a deep breath, realizing that life can find a way out of fire, and the living proof is heading right towards him with anger on his face.

"DIAMOND!" He barks down, suddenly wanting nothing more than his friend's help to fix a major mistake he just made.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

He can see the white dragon and his dark valet look up towards him, however, before he can make a gesture for them to come up, Spyro gets into the King's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Malefor..." The mid-sized purple dragon says with pure rage, as his pupils fade from his eyes. "...I swear to the ancestors...if you ever put your paws on my son like that again, he will no longer have two fathers...YOU GOT THAT!"

"Dad! Stop it..." Sparx yelps, watching Spyro lose his temper in a second, and quickly getting in between his posturing fathers. "...this is none of your business!"

Spyro's pupil's return in a blink and they focus dead on his son.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" He barks with anger, and Sparx becomes just as angry, quickly cutting his father off before he can say something else.

"NO DAD...IT'S NOT..." He yells, startling Spyro quiet, then turning his eyes towards Malefor.

"...This is between me and my...FRIEND!"

The King's shoulders slump down hearing that word he used given back with same amount of conviction..

"I'm sorry..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sparx barks in his former father's face, just as Diamond and Nightshade approach.

"You told me your true feelings now, your Majesty..." He continues, calling his former father something he never does, purposely showing he is beneath the Dragon King. "...I am not your son, so you are no longer my Father!"

"SPARX!?" Diamond remarks, watching the young dragon's aura drop, but hold steady as if he is telling the truth.

"BE QUIET...GREAT ELDER!" Sparx yelps back with as much respect as he can, while showing his agitation towards the Spirit Dragon.

"You told me your best friend would always be there for me..." He continues with tears in his eyes, looking back to Malefor and showing his pain. "...but I guess that was a lie."

Without another word, Sparx takes off towards the north side of the city, and the mountains that protect New Warfang's border.

"SPARX...STOP!" Spyro yells, and the young dragon holds his position, looking back at his only father.

"I'll be home in time for dinner DAD..." He says, then glances at Malefor and Diamond. "...I just need to clear my thoughts...BY MYSELF!"

Spyro nods his head, and Sparx resumes his flight towards the mountains for solitude.

"WELL NOW!" Diamond remarks, as his heart finally returns to it's normal pulse. "Does anyone what to explain to me about what the hell just happened here?"

Spyro gives Malefor a nasty look, and turns his attention to the Great Elder.

"Why don't you ask him, Diamond..." His voice is filled with anger, and the Spirit dragon can tell some of it is aimed at him. "...or maybe you should have told him sooner about his own child!"

"WHAT!?" Diamond barks back with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Spyro and Malefor give each other the same puzzled look, seeing the expression of disbelief in Diamond's face.

"You didn't know...Did you?" Malefor asks with barely any voice to his words, and the Spirit dragon becomes more enraged as his question is still not answered.

"KNOW WHAT?" He barks, and Nightshade becomes worried feeling the old dragon's pulse skyrocketing.

You need to calm down, Master..." The dark dragon whispers, slowly starting a descent to the ground. "...I need to get you to the ground so you can rest..."

"Nightshade...if you like believing you are a dragon...and not a field mouse...you will stay put!" The Elder barks, and his valet holds steady, knowing he can influence a mind with powerful thoughts.

"Yes Master!"

"NOW! One of you is going to tell me what is going on, or so help the Ancestors..."

Spyro lifts his paw, holding the Elder's tongue, then turning his attention to Malefor.

"I think it should be an interesting conversation, while you go find Sparx!" He remarks sternly, then begins to lower down to the city streets. "I will check on the citizens of New Warfang...and let you two BEST FRIENDS figure this out on your own...because for once I don't need to apologize to my son!"

Malefor gives the purple dragon a very dirty look, however, Spyro quickly gestures his paw for the King dragon to come down with him to street level.

"What it is Spyro...did you want to make me feel any worse than I already f.."

The smaller purple dragon rears up on his hind legs, and grasps Malefor's muzzle, holding it shut for him to speak.

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry!"

His voice sends a chill down Malefor's back, and Spyro quickly releases the large dragon's snout.

"I don't know what you must be feeling my friend, finding out after all these years..." Spyro remarks with sincerity "...but you still have to remember...Sparx is your son too, and always will be. You must not let that bond break any more than it has, Malefor."

The King nods his head, and Spyro reaches up his paw, pulling Malefor's ear down to his muzzle.

"He is going to give you a hard time..." The purple dragon says with a bit of a chuckle in his voice, then lifts Malefor's head to look him eye to eye.

"...but you already know how stubborn a purple dragon can be!"

"Thank you, Spyro..." Malefor replies after a moment, and giving his friend a very forced smile. "...I will try to be as stubborn as I can in my apology."

Malefor looks up at Diamond, then towards the mountains to the North, before letting out a huge sigh.

"It's gonna take forever to find him in there..." He remarks, looking back to the young dragon's father. "..he's really good at hiding if he doesn't want to be found!"

Spyro looks at the mountains himself, then back to his good friend.

"Trust Me...You'll find him!" He says arrogantly. "I'm sure he wants his...FRIEND...to explain himself!"

Malefor gives Spyro another dirty look hearing the word friend said with such emphasis.

"You meant Stubborn and Sarcastic purple dragons...didn't you?"

Spyro laughs, rears up on his hind legs again, and gives Malefor a powerful embrace.

"Good hunting my friend..." He remarks with more humor in his voice. Spyro then takes off running towards the Palace, looking back and making sure Malefor understands he will have his chance at an apology, even if he doesn't find Sparx.

"...and make sure you come for dinner tonight...Malefor will enjoy the Dragon King showing up for his Birthday twice in one day."

* * *

Around this time, in the Valley of Avalar, Cynder is focused like a hawk upon the two creatures new to her eyes. The Spirit dragon can sense a great amount of energy coming from both, however, one is much clearer than the other.

"_I have never felt a power like that before..."_ she remarks to herself, staring at the taller of the two creatures. _"...he feels like Diamond!"_

Cynder slowly backs into the cave, hearing the discussion between two unknown aliens becoming louder, and figuring discretion is the smart move...so to would be calling Spyro for help.

"What is it mom?" Young Malefor asks with concern, still keeping his right wing over Mya's head, huddled down in the fire pit.

"I don't know Sparx..." She says with tension in her voice, quickly running over to the com station. "...but I'm not waiting to find out!"

Cynder's paws race across the controls, trying to pinpoint her husband's communicator, however the extensive damage done by the earthquake is making the task impossible. So the clever dragoness makes a quick call to a stationary target, and the one who can find her husband in seconds.

"Gaven...Come in!" Cynder barks, and the screen comes to life quickly, as the Portal Master can hear the slight note of panic in her voice.

"What is it General?" He asks, seeing the dark purple and scarlet red dragoness on his viewer.

"I have some uninvited guests in the Valley, and I'm trying to contact, Spyro, but this com station has taken a beating!" She says with a steady, but stern voice.

"Well stop kicking the damn thing every time you want it to work!" Gaven says with sarcasm, tapping his controls to search for his best Skylander, quickly locking in on the purple dragon in seconds.

"Now I'll patch you through to him, as long as you promise to stop beating the crap out of Skylander property!"

Cynder goes to show a smile, however, a sudden jump in Spiritual energy takes her attention to the mouth of the cave, and she quickly leaps towards the fire pit and her son.

"CYNDER!" Gaven barks, as a loud bang fills his ears, and the screen suddenly goes dark.

The Portal Master's hands fly across the controls of his work station, pulling up all the tactical information his satellites around Avalar can send back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" He remarks, as several needles spike up on his control panel, showing the incredible power that these two creatures posses.

Gaven practically snaps his neck, turning to his com station, and placing a very fast call to his good friend.

"SPYRO...SPYRO...COME IN...CYNDER IS IN TROUBLE!"

It takes a second for the communication to be returned, or the same length of time it took Spyro to run from the Dragon's Palace, and take off towards the valley.

"What is going on Gaven?" Spyro replies in a panic, hearing the tone in his master's voice laced with fear. "What happen to Cynder?"

"Settle yourself General. I lost communications for the moment!" His voice becomes a little more stable, through the tiny speaker in Spyro's outstretched paw. "She appears to be trapped inside the house with young Malefor and another dragon I am not familiar with."

Spyro takes a breath, and picks up his pace, as Gaven continues with the Sit-Rep.

"Her vitals are normal, and so are your son's, but I am picking up two very powerful creatures in the Valley of Avalar, and I believe they are the reason your wife is pinned down!"

"Contact Sparx, let him know what going on!" Spyro yells to his front paw, spiraling once again to gain another a burst of speed.

"Yes General..." Gaven replies, already tapping the controls to find his second in command, and the one he considers his strongest Skylander. "I will get him over there ASAP...as for you stay on that path..."

Spyro lowers his brow, puzzled at Gaven's last statement, however, as a portal suddenly flashes a few feet in front of the purple dragon, he quickly understands, and just as fast appears in the Valley.

"Thank you, Gaven!" The purple dragon barks, knowing his friend cut several crucial minutes from his flight, seeing the top of his mountain from less than a mile.

"Be careful General...Don't be a stubborn fool, and wait for your son to back you up this time!"

"HA HA..." Spyro replies, recalling several instances where his stronger son has had to rescue him from a tight spot, then firing back a sarcastic line of his own.

"...maybe you could try to get him here, before...I get in over my head...MASTER!"

Gaven just shuts down his communicator, and Spyro smiles for a brief second, knowing he got the last word, and also that his friend will be hard at work to get help to him fast.

The purple & gold dragon, with vast knowledge, does not heed Gaven's warning, and proceeds to the north side of the valley. A place he has called his home for over ten years, Spyro maneuvers cautiously into the open area just outside his home, and his eyes open wide with a fearful sight.

"_Cynder...Malefor!"_ He cries out to himself, seeing the large boulder closing off the entrance to his home. However, a sudden voice he has recognized his entire life, brings his gaze up and to the left.

Spyro's eyes lock upon two alien creatures, the likes of which even the great Skylanders has never seen, and they are standing directly before his wife. He can also see the intimidation written on the face he sees every morning, and without the add of Spiritual power, the purple dragon mistakes her nervousness for fear.

"CYNDER!" He barks, leaping up full speed from the ground, and covering the short distance in a blink of eye. The purple dragon barrel-rolls to increase speed, lowers his shoulder, and changes the elemental structure of his body.

Consumed with the Spiritual power of Goku and Vegeta, Cynder never felt her husband approach, and now freezes in panic, as her Rock Solid husband comes from out of nowhere.

Goku, on the other hand, felt his power the whole time, and simply moves from the twenty ton wrecking ball of a dragon, just before impact.

However...Vegeta does not react in time.

The solid granite dragon slams full force into Vegeta's rib cage, quickly returning to his purple form after impact, and flipping his now flexible tail to slam his opponent to the ground.

At this moment, Spyro notices he missed one, and quickly turns his head to find the other alien threatening his wife. However, the purple dragon can already see this large opponent standing to his open side, and the punch that will strike his exposed muzzle.

"_**STOP GOKU..."**_

Cynder's voice echoes in the Saiyan warrior's head, just in time for him to stop this vicious right cross an inch from Spyro's left nostril.

"..._HE IS MY HUSBAND!"_

Her voice is so loud in Spirit, that Spyro can hear her, and shock fills his eyes as he looks back to the now gold haired alien before him.

"You know this...thing, Cynder?" The purple dragon asks with curiosity, not even knowing what species his wife has decide to make conversation with.

"His name is Goku, Spyro, and he and his friend came to apologize for the earthquake they caused."

An embarrassed look fills the purple eyes of a nervous husband, as Goku lowers his fist and drops his guard.

"By the ancestors...I'm so sorr..."

Before the purple dragon can finish his apology, his jaw is struck from the right by a very angry Saiyan.

"VEGETA NO!" Goku barks, just as his friend's second fist slams Spyro's gold chest.

The purple dragon is thrown from the sky, landing upon his back, and sliding several yards before coming to an abrupt stop against a large boulder protruding from the lush green grass.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelps, seeing her husband taken down fast, unsure of his condition by a quickly darkened aura. She drops from the sky to his side, placing her paws on his jaw and chest, and giving her husband a healing touch of Spiritual power.

Meanwhile, hovering above with a puzzled look on his face, the Prince of all Saiyans asks his friend why he stopped him.

"What the hell Kakarot?" He asks bluntly, placing his hand on the bright red mark across his jaw, that looks a lot like the hard gold scale on Spyro's tail.

"That dragon attacked us for no reason!"

Goku smiles, as Spyro leans up with his wife's aid, and begins shaking off the vicious combo of punches he never saw coming.

"That is Cynder's husband...Spyro." Goku replies, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I would apologize if I were you!"

Vegeta's eyes open wide with shock and anger.

"But that BEAST attacked me first Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince argues, looking down to see Spyro returned to his feet. "I didn't hurt the POOR thing, so I don't see why I need to apologize!"

Goku's return stare shows pure rage, and Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"Oh Alright, Kakarot..." The Saiyan Prince barks with anger, lowering down to the valley floor, and looking back up at his friend. "...I don't want to argue with you for the rest of the day...we still have a lot of training to do!"

Vegeta smugly walks over to the two dragons, showing the arrogance that makes him who he is.

"Sorry...Spyro is it..." Vegeta remarks with no care in his words, then looks back up towards Goku with a smile. "...I didn't mean to knock you down like that, but normally I would kill someone for attacking me without provocation...so count your blessings, Dragon!."

"Real Sincere Vegeta!" Goku quips from above, however his eyes pop open fast, and he points down at the purple dragon that did not accept the half-hearted apology either.

"LOOK OUT!"

Spyro slams Vegeta from behind with a strong paw, driving the much smaller Saiyan Prince face first to the ground, and placing nearly all two tons of his weight on his back.

"I'm sorry..." The purple dragon barks in Vegeta's ear. "...but this POOR BEAST don't think you meant that sincerely either!"

Vegeta grunts louder, as Spyro uses his elemental powers, adding more weight to his paw by changing it to stone again.

"Spyro...Stop it!" Cynder barks, and the purple hero turns his head to look at his wife.

"Sorry honey!" He says with embarrassment, quickly removing his paw and returning it to its normal purple color. However, as Spyro backs away, his lowered jaw is once again meet with a fierce backhand from Vegeta.

"HEY!" Spyro barks with anger, and his scales turn jet black with furious rage. Cynder quickly grasps her husband from behind, holding him from retaliating, as Goku grabs the angered Saiyan that was just shown up by a 'beast'.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta yells, but Goku is quick to snap his friend from rage with a simple statement.

"What would you have done...if someone you didn't know was confronting Bulma?"

Vegeta drops his anger in a second, and he looks at the rage in Spyro's eyes, understanding it as his own.

"I would have done the same thing...if not worse!" Vegeta replies, and Spyro's pupils return as he can hear a better beginning to a new apology.

"I'm sorry..." His voice and eyes show the two dragons truth, and Spyro's purple color returns to normal as well.

"...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"YOU DIDN'T HURT ME!" Spyro barks, stopping Vegeta cold, and the Saiyan Prince shows him a smug smile. He can hear the kindred spirit of a Saiyan warrior inside the dragon before him, and suddenly an unbelievable idea fills his thoughts. The Prince of all Saiyans turns his head towards his friend, shows Goku the same smug smile, and returns his eyes to Spyro

"Well what I meant was...I didn't mean to make you look foolish in front of your wife!" Vegeta remarks with sarcasm, and Goku is floored by this comment, so too is Cynder.

However, Spyro's eyes open with anger, and he pulls himself from his wife's grasp, striding up to the much smaller Saiyan.

"Listen little fella'..." Spyro says with the same amount of arrogance, and Cynder's shoulders slump, seeing her husband's aura fill with Pride and not Anger. The polar bear sized purple and gold dragon looks the tiny Saiyan up and down with little regard for his strength. "...if you want to understand the meaning of looking foolish, then I dare you to say that again!"

Vegeta begins to laugh out loud, annoying the Hero of Avalar, and he quickly holds his hand up in Spyro's face. The Saiyan Prince then turns his attention away from the purple dragon's aggressive posture, which enrages Spyro further.

"We are not going anywhere Kakarot..." The Saiyan Prince remarks, still laughing through his words, before returning a dead stare to the angry dragon standing before him. Vegeta slaps his hand hard against Spyro's muzzle, holding his eyes upon his own, and seeing the rage that flows through his own soul.

"...I think it would be a great test of our skills to train here with this strong willed...and very stubborn dragon!"


	9. Picking A Fight

Chapter 8 Picking a Fight

"What the hell is going on out there?" The youngest son of Spyro barks, standing in a secret room in the rear of the cave, where his mother told him to wait. His eyes lock upon the door, as the entire mountain shakes once again, then Malefor turns his attention to the red dragoness standing by his side, feeling the same stresses of the unknown.

"I have to go and help my Mom, Mya. Stay here!" He says sternly, and the young dragoness' eyes open wide with fear.

"NO!" She barks, grasping his paw. "Please Malefor...don't leave me alone!"

The young dragon can see the fear in her eyes double, and he lowers his head down, knowing he must stay with her. However, another sudden shuttering of the cave brings his eyes back up to hers.

"My Mom is in trouble, Mya...I just can't sit here."

Mya's shaky paw rises up and grasps Malefor's muzzle to stop his plea, and she quickly gives a simple nod of her head.

"Fine..." She says with terrified anger, then grips tighter to his nose, and stares him down with a pair of unsure eyes. "...but I'm coming with you...understand!"

"NO WAY!" He says muffled through her grasp, but Mya increases her grip of his mouth, making Malefor yelp with sudden pain.

Not a word is said by the two-toned red Fire dragoness, however the now serious look in her eyes, and the agony he feels in his nose, quickly changes the young dragon's mind.

"OK...OK!" He barks with a very nasally voice and she quickly releases his muzzle.

"Damn Mya..." He says, rubbing his nose to help the blood re-circulate, then showing a very annoyed stare at his new friend. "...you need to work on interacting with others!"

"Sorry, Malefor!" She replies, suddenly holding him again, but this time in a tight embrace. "I didn't mean to do that, but I'm not used to solving my problems with a soft paw!"

The young son of Cynder, possessing a part of her Elemental talents, can feel a sudden drop in Mya's Spirit, and more drastic than just the fear of being alone. Countless visions are flashed into Malefor's mind of the hundred or so fights she has had in the last year alone, and a home that shows no homely value, except a mother's love. It is the only light in her darkening aura that Malefor can sense, that and the young purple dragon that is holding her at this moment.

"Easy Mya..." Malefor says calmly, stroking his paw down her back several times. "...I will keep you safe...I promise!"

The young dragon can feel his home shake again, but he holds tight to the young red dragoness, trying to make her stop shuttering first, however, with his supporting actions and the calmness of his words, Mya quickly stops shaking.

"Then let's go help your Mom." She says, and Malefor can see the difference in her eyes immediately.

A slight smile fills his face, seeing a sudden confidence in her posture, and Malefor quickly bats his eyes.

"Follow me." He says, and runs from the door before them.

Mya shows a puzzled look for a moment, as Malefor proceeds deeper into the large vault in the rear of Spyro's home.

"Hey!" She barks, picking up her pace to keep up with the nimble purple dragon. "Where are you going?"

Malefor suddenly halts his feet, sliding several yards on the rock surface before coming to a dead stop. Mya's eyes open wide with shock, knowing she can't slow her faster momentum in time, and yelps with fear before slamming into Malefor. However, the young dragon was ready for this, and catches her in his arms.

The young son of Spyro has seen his father court Cynder every day, even after ten years of marriage, and knows the slick moves he uses to keep a Spirit dragon guessing. Malefor, using her momentum, spins Mya around, then holds her steady with a solid grasp, and points her eyes towards what he is hoping will calm her further.

It takes a moment for the sudden dizzying effects to wear off, but as soon as it does, Mya's eyes open wide with pure shock and awe.

"Oh my word!" She says, as the glare from a cherished prize glares under the lights in the armory of Spyro's home.

"That is a set my Mom's old battle armor..." He says, releasing his grasp of Mya, and opening the large display case before them. "..I figure it might be a good idea for you to put this on before we go out there."

Malefor can see the look on her face, as she reaches forward, and grasps the left bracelet from a marble statue of a younger Cynder.

"Wow!" She says placing it on her wrist, and admiring it for a moment. However her eyes snap to Malefor as he grabs the other bracelet and begin to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going with that one?"

"I don't want you to put all of it on until we are ready..." He says, opening another case just a few feet away, and grasping a black and gold helmet. "...just finish putting the rest of that armor on, and you will understand."

Mya shows him a bit of uncertainty, however, as she places the helmet upon her head, a sudden tingle in her muscle begins to develop.

"Whoa...what is that?" She yelps with a note of fear in her voice, and Malefor quickly walks over to her, strapping the last piece of his father's Fury armor across his back. Mya's eyes show more shock, as the young dragon begins to illuminate with a bright purple glow, then suddenly enveloping into his body, making his eyes flash with the same power.

"Ahhh!" Malefor grunts, feeling the streaming energy a full set of magical armor brings, and the elemental power this particular set will enhance in a dragon

Mya steps back, suddenly fearing the power she can sense in the dragon before her, however, Malefor's quickly soothes her panic, using his calm voice to show he is in control.

"It's still me Mya..." he says, watching her stare at him like a complete stranger, as the power continues pouring from his body. "...a full set of armor can improve your strength by a factor of ten, and that is why I didn't want you to put all if it on yet..."

Malefor hands her the other bracelet, and gives a very wide smile.

"...not until I was ready to help!"

Mya looks down at the bracelet, then back to her friend with a puzzled look of concern.

"Help...Why do I need help?" She asks, now wondering is she wants to place this last piece of armor on her wrist.

"I don't actually need to help YOU..."

Malefor smiles, and looks over at a small patch of discolored rock on the far wall.

"...but in completing this set of armor, a rush of power will be sent throughout your body...one that you are not going to expect, Mya." He says, then returns his eyes towards her, and his smiles gets much wider.

"Trust me...I couldn't control it either, so I'm just going to HELP make sure you don't destroy the place!"

Mya stares at Malefor with more shock, hearing such nonchalance in his words, however the confidence now oozing from him is contagious, and Mya quickly slips her paw into the magical bracelet. Within a second the young dragon is overwhelmed with power, and she drops to her haunches. Mya screams from a sudden increase in her stamina and strength, uncontrollably releasing a blast of Fire with her outburst. Malefor tries to stop it, but the powerful ball is by him in a blink, slamming into the far wall beside the other blast made years ago.

"By the Ancestors..." Malefor barks, watching the blast break a large chunk of granite free from the solid cave wall. He suddenly snaps his head back to the young red dragon, slowly regaining her senses after such an intense release of power.

"...I didn't even crack the wall when I tried on my first set of armor!"

Malefor zips over to Mya, helping her back to her feet, and showing a bright smile that fills her soul with light.

"That was incredible!" He says, placing his paw on her jostled helmet, and readjusting it to slide back down her horns. "I can't believe how strong you are!"

Mya blushes for a moment, but then suddenly she becomes annoyed.

"I had to fight a lot growing up!" She barks, and Malefor can hear her anger intensify quickly. "I never really had a choice!"

"EASY MYA..." Malefor says with concern, pulling the helmet off before she gets angrier, and Mya settles in a blink. "...this armor will also intensify emotions, so try not to get aggravated unless you need to fight."

The red dragoness shows a look of surprise, as the emotions she holds deep inside were thrust to the surface with a single thought.

"Malefor, don't put that back on my head!" She says with fear in her voice, but the purple dragon quickly places a paw upon her cheek.

"You are a very smart and strong dragoness, just like my Mom was at your age..." He says, building confidence, and turning Mya's emotional state towards the positive, before placing the helmet back on her head. "...I have no doubt that you can use this armor, and would never fear the soul of a good dragon."

Mya smiles, and can feel the energy in her body increase again, however this time her emotions hold solid with the confidence Malefor has instilled.

"Lead the way!" She barks eagerly, ready to follow the young son of Spyro, and he gives her a wink of his eye.

"Come on!"

Malefor and Mya head for the rear of the room, and a large statue of the former Fire Guardian, Ignitus. This remarkable likeness of the great red dragon, marks the spot to escape from the cave if necessary. With a quick use of his Earth power, Malefor slides the massive marble figure along the ground, exposing a tunnel to the back of the mountain.

"Quick Mya...light that tunnel up with flame!" The younger dragon remarks, never breaking stride towards the dark emergency exit, and the Fire dragoness does not pause either. A huge plume of fire is shot from her mouth, and Mya's eyes open wide seeing the stream of flame is ten times more intense than she was expecting.

"Nice job!" Malefor quips, as every single torch lining the tunnel ignites with Mya's breath. "You are quickly getting the hang of that armor!"

The young dragoness suddenly smiles, understanding more about the power-intensifying magic of the armor she wears, feeling the energy now pulsing throughout her body, and not experiencing the pain she felt before. With every step her confidence boosts higher, and Malefor quickly senses her Spirit beginning to soar like a dragon's for the first time.

Both exit the cave, running at break-neck speed, and use this momentum to leap off the side of the mountain. With Mya close behind, the young son of Spyro and Cynder banks a hard turn to the right, and starts to circle around his home.

"Let's land over there!" Malefor barks to his wing-man, pointing to a small cliff-edge, where he knows he can see into the valley without being detected. Mya nods her head, and both quickly drop down to the narrow ledge as quietly as possible.

The young purple dragon places his paw on Mya's shoulder, making her stay put, then slowly crawls over to a wide opening in the rocks. Malefor gently lifts his head over a small boulder to get a view, and shock fills his eyes. He can see his Mom standing still, guarded by a creature he has never laid eyes on before, however that is not what is worrying him.

"DAD..." He barks, seeing his father has arrived, and that he is in a fight with one of the new creatures his mother warned him about. Suddenly the smaller creature flashes with power, and drives a nasty punch into Spyro's muzzle, which lights up Malefor's eyes

"...I'm coming, DAD!"

Meanwhile, down in the valley, Cynder watches as Vegeta continues to show her husband up with his Martial Arts prowess, tossing the much larger Spyro around like a rag-doll.

"You don't get it do you, Dragon! My size has nothing to do with the skills I posses..." Vegeta barks at Spyro, as he quickly regains his feet for the fifth time and shows an angered set of purple eyes.

"...you need to stop thinking like a dumb beast!"

"ARGHHHH!" Spyro rages with anger, and his scales begin to turn jet black.

"SPYRO...EASY!" Cynder barks, seeing her husband is getting angrier then he should, considering this is just a demonstration of this new creature's fighting techniques.

"If that will make him stronger, then let him get angrier!" Goku remarks, placing his hand upon Cynder's flank to show that this is what they want.

"Are you nuts?" The Spirit Dragoness replies with shock. "He is going to be ten times stronger in that form!"

"TEN TIMES STRONGER...IS THAT ALL!" Vegeta remarks smugly, turning his attention towards Cynder and Goku, showing them a very arrogant smile. "I guess I was wrong about him being a good test of our strength, Kakarot!"

Spyro's eyes focus hard upon the small individual, nonchalantly standing before him, and his pupils disappear with a flash of power.

"I will make you eat those words...TINY!"

Vegeta's smile suddenly disappears, and his eyes turn towards the angry dragon before him. The Saiyan's dark black hair begins glowing with a gold color, and soon thereafter, Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan.

"Very well Dragon...I shall prove now that you stand no chance against me!"

Goku can see the pure rage in Vegeta's eyes, and leaps up to stop his friend, however the Saiyan Prince has already made his move. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta covers the twenty yards separating himself and Spyro, and unleashes a fierce left cross to the black and gold dragon's muzzle.

Spyro is knocked backward from an unexpected blast to his jaw, falling down hard to the ground again, but his focus returns quickly towards Vegeta, sensing a power he is all to familiar with.

"NO!" He barks, and leaps back towards the Super Saiyan warrior.

Vegeta balks seeing the black and gold dragon, coming at him with a lot more anger in his eyes than before, and he readies himself for a counter attack. However, Vegeta is shocked as Spyro zips by him and holds his wings open wide.

Suddenly the black and gold dragon is jostled hard, and his wings wrap around something obscured from the Saiyan's view. Spyro hits the valley floor, rolls over once, and opens his wings to take off from the ground. He leaves behind a small purple and gold bundle wrapped in his own reddish-orange wings.

"MALEFOR!" The angry father barks down from the sky at his son. "Your mother told you to stay put in the cave...DIDN'T SHE?"

The young purple dragon, dizzy from a sudden an unexpected tumble from the sky, looks up at his father with shock.

"But Dad!" He replies, and Spyro shows an angrier pair of eyes.

"NO BUTS YOUNG DRAGON!" He continues to scold his boy, as Vegeta, Goku, and Cynder step over towards the father and son. "You were about to make a big mistake, not just attacking an ally, but by striking someone who easily outclasses your power!"

Malefor lowers his head, and his jostled Fury helmet slides from his head, landing on the ground before his trembling feet.

"I'm sorry Dad..." He says somberly, then looks up at his father's stern eyes, showing the sincerity of his actions. "...I didn't know you were here, and I thought Mom was being hurt!"

Spyro sighs heavily, and lowers from the sky directly atop his son, straddling the young dragon between his legs. He pushes him down to his stomach with his own gold scaled belly, but rests no weight on his back.

"I would have done the same thing Malefor..." He whispers in his ear, while picking up his old helmet, and replacing it on his son's head. "...but next time, don't rush blindly into a fight when you know nothing of the opponent you face."

The young dragon nods his head twice, and Spyro pats his boy on the side.

"Now come on... I want you to meet someone!" He says, nudging Malefor forward with his nose. However before Spyro can even push his son a few inches.

"MALEFOR!" Mya barks, slowly flying in from the far side of the mountain.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ooops! She is not happy with you..." Spyro remarks, under his breath, seeing the anger written on the red dragoness' face, and enhanced with the armor she is wearing. The purple dragon stops nudging Malefor forward, instead spinning him around with his muzzle to look his son in the eye.

"I would suggest taking that armor off, before even trying to talk with her..." Spyro remarks, noticing the Helmet Cynder used to wear fifteen years ago, and the emotions that came from her as a troubled teen.

"...if it all possible!"

"Thanks Dad." The young dragon replies sarcastically, hearing the taunting tone in his father's voice, then quickly leaping up to meet the fire dragoness as she glides down.

"I'm sorry, Mya...I had to..."

"You should have waited for me..." She barks, cutting off her new friend, as she gets muzzle to muzzle with him. "...instead of leaping into a fight without anyone to support you."

Malefor shows a sincere look as Mya tenses up and floods him with emotions of the many battle she had to fight alone on her home world.

"My Mom would always be there if I was overwhelmed..." She says, then pauses and looks directly through Malefor "...Now how can I have your back if you just take off like that!"

Spyro, standing next to his wife, smiles as Mya rips his son apart with nearly the same argument. However, Cynder sees things a bit differently, and her smile shows brighter. They both watch intently as Malefor stays put, and allows this young dragoness to continue tearing him apart verbally.

"He is so embarrassed Spyro." She says softly, watching his aura stand still in reaction of Mya's emotional outburst. "Even with that Fury armor...he is not angry, but upset with his actions."

"I know...I'm as speechless as you honey!"

"It's called Love..." Vegeta barks, startling all four dragons to look in his direction, and the smug smirk on his face. "...and it can make the strongest man humble!"

"Hey..." Malefor barks, his cheeks red with more embarrassment, as he stares down the unknown creature. "...it's not like that at all...I respect her!"

Vegeta crosses his arms, and begins laughing hard in Malefor's face, seeing the identical look of denial he always saw in the mirror.

"Well, aren't you are a terrible liar!"

Suddenly the Fury armor kicks in, and rage fills Malefor's eyes, hearing that last word.

"I DON'T LIE!" He growls, posturing himself to defend his honor, however, Vegeta shows no concern, and continues to laugh harder.

"That's another LIE right there!" Vegeta remarks, and this time Spyro shows him an angered set of eyes.

"Enough of that talk, TINY, or I will let him loose on you!" Spyro growls himself, looking back at his son, and noticing the armor is now intensifying his strength.

"I'm not frightened by him..." Vegeta remarks coldly, turning his attention to the larger dragon by his side. "...he cannot be stronger than you, and you are nothing...so why should I care if your son attacks me!"

Spyro shows more rage, as Vegeta completely disrespects the power of the purple dragon and his son. His eyes lock on Cynder's, who is showing the same anger in their new visitor's words.

"He is wearing armor, Vegeta...My husband was not!" Cynder says with conviction, stepping forward to defend her family's pride. "And on top of that...Spyro was not trying to hurt you...Malefor Will!"

Vegeta's eyes open with intrigue, and he turns his attention to Goku.

"That sounded like a challenge to me, Kakarot...What do you think?"

Goku shrugs his shoulders, and smiles at his good friend.

"I would be careful, Vegeta!" The Saiyan warrior remarks nonchalantly, looking up at the young dragon building up power every second "He's a lot stronger than he looks."

Vegeta snaps his head back to the young dragon, hovering several feet above the ground, and now spewing a shower of purple energy from his body. The small Saiyan suddenly smiles, and turns his eyes to Spyro.

"I would love to see if he is stronger than you..." Vegeta says nonchalantly, and returns his eyes to the smaller dragon above, hoping to provoke him into a fight.

"...AND I WILL PROVE HE IS A LIAR!"

Spyro never has a chance to stop his son from attacking, as Malefor snaps, and blitzes the unknown warrior before him. Vegeta is taken completely off guard by the small dragon's speed, as the youngest son of Spyro moves before him in the blink of an eye. However, his power is what really shocks the Saiyan Prince, as Malefor cracks his tail across Vegeta's chest.

With the intense emotion of anger running through his veins, multiplied by the Fury armor he has trained with for a year, Malefor puts incredible force into his strike. The Saiyan Prince is hurled clear across the valley, bouncing off the ground several times, before crashing into the cliff wall nearly a hundred yards away.

"Holy Cow!" Goku barks, turning to see his friend backhanded like a tennis ball, and quickly sent out-of-bounds. His eyes suddenly return to the pulsing dragon, standing only a few feet away, and showing him the same set of angered eyes he was showing Vegeta.

"HEY..." He barks, placing his arms up, and showing a very wide smile to the posturing Malefor. "...I didn't say a thing about your power, and in fact...I respect it greatly!"

Malefor's purple eyes suddenly return, and he lowers down to all four paws. A slight smile fills his muzzle, and he nods his head to the tall creature before him.

"Thank you..." He says graciously, then returns his eyes sharply towards Vegeta, as he stands back up.

"...And I respect his power to get up after that!" The young dragon remarks, and looks back up to Goku "So...Why would he disrespect mine?"

Goku turns his head towards Vegeta, whom is now making his way back to the group, brushing the dust from his blue armor.

"Because he's an Idiot, my young friend..." Goku replies, placing a hand atop Malefor's helmet, and patting him on the head. "...and loves to prove that with every fight he starts!"

"I heard that Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince barks, landing before Malefor and Goku, and showing his friend a very smug glare.

"I am not an Idiot!" Vegeta's eyes suddenly lowers to a knee, locks on Malefor, and places his hand upon the young dragon's shoulder "I just enjoy fighting with strong opponents, like this young warrior, and his father!"

* * *

Meanwhile, billions of miles from Avalar, another fight is about to take center stage in the Outer Realms, one the evil race of Raptorians would never thought possible...AGAIN.

"Hang on, Danielle.." Bosco yelps, tapping several controls of his small space craft to lay fire down upon an approaching mob. "I'll have us in the air in a minute!"

The large blue dragoness pops her exhausted head up from the floor of the ship, and can see the massive group that will tear them apart if they get inside.

"Open the door!" She grunts, and Bosco snaps his head around to see her struggle back to her feet. His eyes can see the anger written on her face, as she begins to power up once again.

"NO..." The large bear-like shopkeeper replies, trying hard to bring his cold ship to life faster. "...They will kill you if you go out there!"

Danielle gets to her feet after a moment, and takes a deep breath.

"Who said I'm going outside!"

Bosco lowers one brow to show the two-toned blue dragoness his puzzlement, however with a snide grin returned from Danielle, the large brown bear put his huge paw on the button to open the hatch. The noise of the mob quickly fills the ship with screams of anger and rage, however that sound changes in an instant as Danielle lowers down the gangplank and opens her mouth.

"RUN...RUN SHE GONNA DO IT AGAIN!" Several voices bark, seeing the glowing purple energy ball building in the dragoness' throat. Without hesitation, Danielle fires this small orb of pure power, striking the ground between the ship and the approaching mob.

The blast shakes the platform Bosco's ship sits upon, in the space port they came to ask questions, and it quickly begins to crumble underneath them.

"DANIELLE, GET INSIDE NOW!" He yells pressing several buttons to close the door and ignite the engines at the same time.

The blue dragoness losses her balance, as the ship jostles upwards, and Danielle slides only an inch down the gangplank before digging her talons into the steel. She uses the rest of her strength to hold from sliding off the walkway, as the door before her finally closes tight.

"GO!" She yells from below, and Bosco punches the throttle to lift off the ground, just as the platform collapses. A deep sigh of relief is given by the large bear, as his ship heeds his instructions, and pulls away from the exploding port.

"DAMN IT DANIELLE!" He finally yells when the danger subsides, turning around in his captain's chair to stare at the blue dragoness returning from below. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?" She replies with arrogance, and Bosco rolls his eyes at her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about..." He says with anger, standing up from his seat and getting snout to muzzle with his good friend.

"...Why did you kill that Raptorian?"

Danielle's eyes never blink, or show regret in the life she took, in fact, Bosco can see pure joy fill them.

"Do you realize what you've done!" The shopkeeper continues, grasping Danielle's right horn, and yanking her down closer to his face.

"YOU HAVE KILLED US BOTH NOW! WE WILL BE ON THE RUN FOREVER..."

Danielle does not buck away from Bosco's aggression, as she understands his fear of the Raptorian Empire, and allows him to vent the anger he feels towards her. These creatures have instilled fear throughout the region, and have reigned as the supreme power of this sector for centuries. All the inhabitants in the Outer Realms cower to their rule, and no one has ever tried to take them head on, except one race, and the consequences were dire.

"THEY KILLED ALL THE DRAGONS, BOSCO!" Danielle fires back, and the large shopkeeper shuts his mouth in a second, seeing the pure rage in her eyes.

"They are the reason I live in your world and not MINE! They came for US first, they tried to enslave US...so we fought..." Danielle suddenly pauses, and her voice drops below depression.

"There were only a thousand dragons when they attack with a force of millions, and I'm all that's left now, Bosco..." Tears pour from her eyes, and she looks down at the pool forming by her feet.

"...If they got to my daughter!"

The brown paw around Danielle's white horn, releases its grip and slowly moves down the side of her face, wiping the stream of tears from her left eye.

"They DIDN'T find her..." Bosco remarks with his quick change of heart, lifting her head gently to see his stern eyes. "...and we will make sure of that right now!"

Bosco turns to his Captain's chair, sits down at the controls, and begins to tap in a new set of coordinates.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asks, as the ship buffets and banks towards the familiar constellation she would stare at from Conderoga's moon, knowing exactly where her home once was.

"We are going into Raptorian Space...Danielle!" He replies, turning around in his chair to show the blue dragoness a slight smirk upon his face.

"If they are going to come for us anyway, then let us bring the fight to them for once!"

* * *

**The plot thickens, however, it will become FAT next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**And again I ask if you could give a few words. I am finding it a bit hard to keep up a good pace, without a word of encouragement. **

**Hell, I'll even take a few flames at this point...LOL **


	10. Sparx has a Secret

**I must apologize, if anyone saw the pics in my profile on 10/22. My friend got on my computer and made my life a bit of hell, by changing things around...you should see what he did to my Face Book page.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter...and I hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Sparx has a secret

Standing inside a large cavern, deep in the mountains that protect New Warfang's northern border, the King of the Dragon Realms continues to search for his foster son. However, after an hour, and even with his well-developed elemental skills, he is no closer to finding the upset dragon that tore off in a rage. Dizzy from walking the maze of tunnels, finding only dead ends, Malefor finally sits on his haunches and yells at the top of his lungs.

"SPARX...PLEASE...I'M SORRY!"

His voice echoes hard against the granite walls, sending a wave of sound in every direction. However, the King's call is not answered by the one he was searching for.

"Settle down Malefor!" Diamond barks, and the King cranes his head around to his right.

"Did you find him?" Malefor yelps, rising to his feet, and rushing to the tunnel entrance where Nightshade soon emerges, carrying the Great Elder upon his back.

"NO! I didn't..." He quickly replies, tapping the black dragon he is resting on, so he will lower down to the ground. Nightshade quickly drops, allowing the old dragon to slide off his back, and land on his own feet before Malefor.

"...I don't even think he's here anymore!"

The King lowers his head to the ground with deep depression, and his purple eyes focus up to his oldest friend.

"What have I done Diamond?" Malefor asks somberly, with no answer to his own stupidity.

"I basically told my son, that he was no longer my son..." He continues, before closing his tear-filled eyes, sending several drops to ground at once. "...Why would I do that?"

The Great Elder sighs deeply, as Malefor's aura practically disappears, leaving Nightshade's and another aura to brighten the dark cavern. He gives that other swirling form of energy a very snide look, before walking over to his old friend from years past.

"You have learned a lot about yourself today Malefor, and Sparx knows that..." The pure white dragon remarks, placing his paw upon the King's flank, then giving another cold stare towards the silent aura standing in the corner.

"...nothing you have said makes me think you have lost feelings for your son, and he will eventually see that on his own, but you must give him time."

Malefor opens his eyes hearing the old dragon suggest stopping this pointless search, and simply waiting for Sparx to cool off.

"I would love nothing more than to do that, Diamond..." Malefor replies, turning his attention back to the next cave he was going to search. The large dragon stands tall, and snaps his eyes to Diamond's "...but I know my SON...and he will not just simply come back after what I said."

"Are you so sure about that, Dad." A distorted voice barks out from the corner of the cave, and Malefor's eyes quickly lock on the familiar sight of bending Light. Sparx suddenly appears, startling only the King, as Nightshade and Diamond had found him, and kept quiet as asked.

"SPARX!" Malefor barks with excitement, seeing the young dragon he raised for eight years, smugly smiling. He quickly grasps him and holds the smaller dragon against his chest, professing his most sincere apologies.

Diamond places his paw upon Sparx' back, as Malefor continues to embrace him tightly.

"_I told you, young dragon..."_ His voice echoes to Sparx, heard by the purple dragon holding him as well. _"...he still loves his son, just as a father should!"_

"Can you forgive me, Sparx...I never meant to say what I said." Malefor says with the utmost humility, feeling more ashamed than he has ever felt in his four and half million years of existence.

"I was foolish in my words, I know you are my ONLY child, and that is good enough for me!"

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say!" Sparx replies harshly, then turns towards Diamond to show a very angered gaze. "Great Elder, I would like to talk to my Dad for a moment... please leave me alone with him!"

"I don't know Sparx." The white dragon replies, seeing his aura in as much turmoil as Malefor's. "You seem a little high-strung yourself, so..."

"Nightshade, get him out of here!" Sparx barks over the great elder's soft voice, staring at the good friend he made in the Dragon Academy. "...I need to discuss CERTAIN things!"

The Shadow Dragon's eyes open wide, hearing that word, and knowing exactly what the young son of Spyro wants to discuss with his other father.

"Diamond...Please, come with me." Nightshade asks politely, and the albino elder gives his valet a very stern look.

"He does not order you...I do..." Diamond replies with a bit of anger in his voice, however, Nightshade does not give him another second to express his disapproval, picking up the smaller dragon and carrying him away with little effort.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He barks, trying desperately to break free of the stronger shadow dragon's grasp, and knowing he has little to no chance of doing it physically.

"Settle down Master!" Nightshade remarks with anger of his own, sending a barrage of memories into the old Spirit dragon's mind, showing several conversations he has had with Spyro's son, and a single secret that NO ONE knows but them.

The white dragon stops flailing in an instant, and holds still in Nightshade's arm, as another thought is quickly sent to his mind.

"_He is going to open his heart to his father, and we should not interfere!"_

Sparx watches as Diamond settles in his good friend's arms, and the old dragon turns back to show an approving smile.

"There is something I want to say to you Dad, but it will take a moment, and I may fumble with the words, so please let me finish before you interrupt." The young dragon remarks, lowering his head for a moment to breathe, then turning his sharp purple eyes to the one who raised him.

"Spyro is my Father, and I love him with every fiber of my being, because he is MY BLOOD!" Sparx rises up on his hind legs, getting eye to eye with the much taller Malefor, and places his right paw upon the purple dragon's gold chest. "But you are my DAD, and my love for you is deeper, because we have no blood to share, and yet I still feel this strong bond."

Malefor balks from the now young adult dragon's bluntness, as Sparx continues to express feeling he's never shared, not even to his mind reading mother.

"You raised me to be a dragon, and what I am today is an echo of you, not Spyro..."

Malefor's eyes show shock and pain, hearing Sparx call his father by name, and expressing little regret while saying it, but nothing could prepare him for his son's next words.

"...therefore, everything I have done in life...was to make YOU proud!"

The large purple dragon raises up on his hind legs, slamming his back and head against the low roof, but it does not stop him from holding Sparx tightly against his chest.

"I have always been proud of you Sparx..." He cries out, then pauses for a moment as his emotions are caught by reality. "...Until NOW!"

"What does that mean, Dad?" Sparx asks with concern, hearing the pain in Malefor's last two words, and drops himself from his Dad's grasp so he can stare into his eyes.

Malefor quickly shuts them, knowing his son would read his eyes like an open book, expressing the regret he now feels after hearing this bombshell.

"I am proud you feel I am worthy, but I am ashamed of what I heard my son say about his actual father!"

Sparx shows a bit of anger, as Malefor turns to walk away, and he quickly walks in front of the purple dragon before he can leave the empty cavern.

"Why would you feel ashamed that I choose you!" He barks, and Malefor suddenly snaps, placing his hand on the young dragon's muzzle.

"BECAUSE NOW I KNOW I FAILED!"

Sparx' ass is on the ground in a blink of an eye, cowering to a tone of voice in his father that he's not heard in a decade. However, just as fast, Malefor loses his aggressive edge

"I made a promise to your mother, Sparx...one I'm afraid I never followed..."

The large purple dragon's voice fades out, as his body begins to tremble hearing the soft words spoken to him...by his wife.

"...and now I see exactly what Snow was warning me about."

"Snow!" Sparx' voice is just as broken as his father's, recalling the white German Shepard like creature, that he once called his Mom. His eyes look up at Malefor's, filling with the tears of remembrance.

"What did you promise her, Dad?" He asks with such sadness in his voice that Malefor is compelled to answer his son quickly.

"She told me not to get too attached to a child that was not my own..." He says with pain, reciting the exact words spoken to him sixteen years ago.

"...but I think she always knew it was an impossible promise to keep!"

Sparx smiles slightly, hearing Malefor's affection for his other mother, even after so many years departed. However, the reminder of where she is, and how she died, strikes young Sparx, and he lowers his head with depression.

"So what do we do now?" He asks and Malefor gives a small grunt from his nostrils, before looking down at his son.

"You never say a word of this to your father, that's for damn sure..." He says with conviction, rising back to his feet, and turning towards a dark section of the cavern. "...and that goes for the two of you too!"

Sparx shows a bit of puzzlement in his face, as Malefor yells at no one, however, the purple dragon lights the cave up with flame, exposing two shadowy figures against the far wall.

"NIGHTSHADE!" Sparx hollers, as his friend emerges from a dark cloud of magic, holding the Great Elder in his arms

"It was my fault young dragon...I made him bring me back by controlling his thoughts!"

Sparx shows the Great Elder a very angered stare, and quickly lets him know he is aware of the lie just told.

"And you walked through that stone wall with your Spirit power, and not the difficult Earth technique I taught my best friend here!" He replies, shutting Diamond up in an instant, before turning his eyes on that so called best friend.

"The one I told my deepest secret to, knowing he would NEVER let anyone else hear it!"

The Shadow dragon turns his head away, knowing he came back on his own power, refusing to look the one he betrayed in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sparx...I just thought you would want advice from the only Spirit dragon that could help you."

Nightshade turns further away, believing his excuse is just as worthless as he feels right now, however, Sparx grasps his shoulder, and snaps the black and gray dragon around to face him.

"How could you?" He asks with a strained voice, and Nightshade can feel himself start fading into the Shadow world, to escape this moment of betrayal.

"I didn't mean to end our friendship, Sparx!" He says painfully, and the slightly younger dragon can feel his friend begin slipping through his paws, as Nightshade's Shadow element consumes his body.

However, Sparx uses his own power to hold his best friend in this realm, and pulls him face to face.

"How could you think I would be upset at YOU..." He says strongly with a sarcastic smirk, before wrapping his arms and wings around Nightshade even tighter then his words.

"...you've always had my back, and would be there with advice when I couldn't talk to anyone else...not even my little brother." Sparx opens his wings, forcefully pushes the larger dragon away from his embrace, but holds him squarely in front of his face, showing his pure resolve. "...Our bond is as strong as blood...BROTHER...Please stay here, and give me the support I have come to expect"

Nightshade's eyes open wide, and his body solidifies as it returns to normal. The dark dragon remains speechless, showing nothing but humility in his features, knowing the powerful bond Sparx has with young Malefor. A simple paw is placed on the dark purple dragon's shoulder, and an expression of pride is shot from his eyes.

Sparx then turns his attention to Diamond, and the Great Elder relaxes as the smile on the two-toned purple muzzle of Spyro and Cynder's son gets larger

"As for you, I could never be upset with the dragon that pulled me back from the brink, and saved my SOUL."

The white dragon's aura rises up, and Sparx can see it with his limited Spiritual abilities.

"I promise I will never speak of what I heard young dragon, however, I would prefer you tell Spyro yourself."

Diamond pauses, as Sparx gasps from his request, immediately showing panic. He walks up to the dark purple and gold dragon, and places his paw gently upon the side of his face, sending Spiritual energy into a very receptive dragon.

"_Listen to me carefully my good friend, and we'll understand the damage that has already been done by keeping silent..."_ Sparx practically falls into a trance seeing the visions that Diamond is pulling from the past ten years. The Spirit Elder reads his soul in seconds, and finds only one deep regret.

"_...you chose to leave your home, and your family, because of this secret..."_

Sparx can suddenly see a vision of his Mom and Dad, the day he packed his stuff and left for the Sky Lands. And though they showed great pride in his choice, Sparx could see the darkness filling their aura, wondering why he was moving away. However, it was not his parent's reaction that has bothered him for two years, but his brother Malefor's

"_...he was crushed for months!"_

Sparx makes a slight whimper, as he can see the depressed aura his brother toted around the city, in Diamond's memories.

"I'm sorry Malefor...I didn't mean to hurt you..."

All of a sudden, Sparx is struck with a powerful sensation, and the young dragon quickly opens his eyes. He snaps his head towards the exit of the cave, feeling the overwhelming power of his brother's Fury.

"MALEFOR!"

Sparx breaks his connection with Diamond, and runs as fast as he can towards the exit, leaving the other three dragons in shock, and in the dust. However, it doesn't take long for King Malefor and the Great Elder to pick up on the same echo of power, and they quickly give chase. Nightshade hauls Diamond into his arms, trailing behind Malefor, whom follows the clear-cut path his son is leaving in his wake.

"What is going on Diamond?" Nightshade asks, unable to feel the intense power that is now building above Spyro's, and felt as if it was around the corner and not miles away in the Valley of Avalar.

"I don't know, Nightshade, but we have no time to waste, so pick up the pace!"

"Yes Master!" He replies, suddenly increasing the speed and recklessness of his path behind Malefor. The Shadow dragon, with vast knowledge of this cave system, turns towards a solid wall, and picks up more speed.

"HEY!" Diamond barks with a horrified tone, seeing his long life flash through his mind before impact, however, a sudden thought is sent to the Great Elder, as a chill of cold energy shoots down his spine.

"_It's only a foot thick, Master...we will have no trouble!"_ Nightshade says calmly, knowing the large cavern that sits just beyond this part of the wall, and quickly passing through it with ease. Nightshade then hits another gear, leaping up to fly as fast as he can in this huge expanse, and sending another thought to his master.

"_However...That wall is sixty-seven feet nine inches thick...SO HANG ON!"_

"_ARE YOU NUTS!" _

One more thought is sent to the Great Elder, just as Nightshade tightens his grip, pulls in his wings, and barrel-rolls for more speed.

"_YES MASTER!"_

The Shadow dragon, confident his pace is fast enough to penetrate the side of the mountain, takes pleasure in the fear from Diamond. He has gotten back at his master for certain actions the old prankster has played in the past, and enjoys the ride through the Stone, using a power his two-toned purple friend taught him to hone.

"_YAHOOO!"_ Nightshade blurts out with his mind, and Diamond says nothing, still scared as stiff as the stone they are passing through. Within seconds of contacting the wall, the Shadow dragon emerges from the south face, above the northern most part of New Warfang.

Diamond's eyes open wide seeing the blinding auras of the city's population, filling the streets as they return home from the Dragon's Palace. However, the powerful emotions he can feel to his immediate right, takes his attention even faster.

"SPARX! STOP!" He yells, startling his Valet's attention to the dragon ripping out of the mountain the same way he just did.

"Malefor is in trouble Diamond...don't you feel that power?" The young dragon replies, holding his flight for only a moment, allowing Nightshade to bring the Great Elder closer.

"Yes I do, and that is why I wanted you to wait for us!" The pure white dragon remarks, looking back to the mountain as the King emerges last. "All four of us should..."

"COME IF YOU MUST!" Sparx yelps, before taking off towards the Valley of Avalar again. "...BUT I'M NOT WAITING FOR ANYONE!"

* * *

Moments earlier, in the Valley of Avalar, several new guests have arrived, now gathered around the other visitors to the Dragon World.

Sent in haste by Gaven, Five Skylanders now wait for new orders, realizing Spyro was never in trouble. In the mean time, they sit around a fire and enjoy a birthday dinner that was left behind in the valley after the earthquake.

Sonic, Tails, Jax, Daxter, and Boomer stare at the two new creatures with complete shock, for they have never seen anyone out eat a dragon before. However, as Goku polishes off his fortieth bowl of stew, and Vegeta his forty-fifth, they finally stop, leaving only a little remaining for their hosts.

"Damn Cynder...They eat more than our kids!" Spyro remarks with a chuckle, then looks over at the large boulder blocking the mouth of his cave. "I guess I should move that now...so I can get some food for us!"

"NO!" Cynder barks, knowing exactly what is inside the cave, and not wanting her husband to see the damage to his prized possession. "I'll just go around back for now, Spyro...no big deal!"

The purple dragon gives his wife a funny look, but just nods his head in acceptance as she is already in the air, and heading towards the rear entrance.

"Well now, little dragon..." Vegeta barks, snapping Spyro's attention to him, however he quickly calms noticing Vegeta is talking to his son

"...are you ready for that rematch?" Vegeta asks the young dragon, who quickly pulls his face away from the bowl of stew he was eating from. Malefor can see the anger on this new creature's face, as he is waiting for his chance to get back at the little dragon, that tossed him across the valley twenty minutes ago. Since then, he has been pestering Spyro's son nonstop, trying to egg on the youngster.

"Why do you want to fight Me?" He asks, wiping the remnants of dinner from his muzzle, then grasping the Fury helmet he took off before eating.

"I am not trying to hurt you, young one, nor do I wish to start a REAL fight..." Vegeta calmly and politely says, shocking Goku as he turns to, and then winks at, his 'teacher'. "...I only want to learn, and maybe discover a new power inside myself."

His smugness puts a frown on Goku's face, however, the large Saiyan's mood is suddenly flipped by the young dragon Vegeta has taunted for twenty minutes.

"Oooohhhh...is that why you want to fight me again?" Malefor remarks with a sarcastic tone in his voice. The Prince of all Saiyan's balks hearing this tone as well, and more so as the next line is delivered with deliberate effect.

"I thought it's cause you were angry after losing to a ten-year old!" The young dragon's voice is confident, and his humor is dry as a bone. "I would also be embarrassed, but I would think hard before trying that again...you know...so you don't lose to me TWICE!"

Everyone begins laughing as Vegeta's face turns bright red, however, Mya grasps Malefor's paw, and shows him a very angered stare.

"_Don't fight him...he is holding a lot back Malefor!" _Using the same power she felt from him before, Mya sends her voice into his mind. This allows the young dragon to feel the echo of power she is sensing from Vegeta.

"Easy son!" Spyro says with laughter in his voice, as he steps forward to his new guests.

"I'm sorry Vegeta...he's like I was at that age, and is foolish sometimes with what he says!"

Malefor watches his father step between he and the posturing Saiyan, knowing his parents won't let him fight a live target for practice.

"I would ask you to stop taunting him..."

"WHY?" Vegeta barks, stopping Spyro's plea cold, and showing the large dragon a smug smile.

"Do you really think I am afraid of what he can do...OR YOU, for that matter!"

Spyro becomes a bit annoyed as Vegeta pushes past him and taunts his son once more.

"What about you little dragon...Do you really think you can hurt me?"

Malefor shows a bit of nerves now, feeling the anger in his body enhanced by the Fury Armor, however that anger is nothing compared to the rage being feed into his paw by Mya.

"_Don't let him get under your scales!"_

"I'm warning you Vegeta..." Spyro barks out, staring into his son's eyes and seeing his emotions begin to swirl. "...he does not know how to fully control the power inside that armor, and can kill you if he gets too angry!"

Vegeta stops, and looks back at Spyro with a very large smile.

"Then let's see how mad I can make him!"

Malefor is beside himself, as Vegeta gets closer and closer, finally squaring off face to muzzle with a dragon nearly his height. He looks over at his father for advice, and is shocked as Spyro shrugs his shoulders, and gives his blessing.

"Hit 'em Malefor!"

The young dragon's mouth opens wide, and he looks over to Mya for more advice, however the look on her face is different, and he knows better to swing.

"No!" He remarks calmly, lifting his paw to grasp the Fury helmet from his head.

Vegeta suddenly smacks the youngster across the face, and the impact sends his nose into Mya's cheek.

"HEY!"

Spyro's angered voice is heard first from Malefor's ringing ears, however it is the yelp of pain from Mya that triggers an immediate response. The purple scales on his body darken in an instant, and his pupils disappear with a flash of intense rage. Malefor then places all of that anger into his right paw, and trusts it forward into Vegeta's face.

The Saiyan Prince purposely takes the full impact, allowing himself to feel the power this young dragon possesses, however, he was not completely prepared for what he gets. Using every single bit of rage in his body, Malefor strikes Vegeta with one of the most powerful punches he has ever felt, and the Saiyan Prince is knocked backwards quiet a few feet.

"Whoa!" Goku barks, feeling the single moment of power released, then hushed back into the pulsing aura of the small dragon. "He is not a push over Vegeta!"

"I can see that, Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks, wiping the blood from the fat lip Malefor just gave him, then looking back at the angry black and gold dragon. "...I guess I will have to show him that one punch does not make a fight!"

The Saiyan Prince charges hard, draws back his fist, and uncorks a vicious hay-maker. However, Malefor disappears before the punch connects, and Vegeta passes right by.

Bending Light, the young son of Spyro camouflages himself, and moves from the path of Vegeta's fist. He then reappears behind him, and strikes the back of his opponent with a blast of Fire then Ice.

Vegeta howls as this elemental attack shakes his senses, and he falls to the ground defenselessly. However, Malefor does not continue his attack, as his anger is held in check by Mya's emotions.

"STOP...PLEASE!" She yells, not wanting to see a fight ever again in her life, and Malefor quickly calms down. Vegeta becomes angered as the young dragon's eyes and color return to normal, knowing he is powering down.

The Saiyan warrior returns to his feet, and grasps both of Malefor's wings from behind. The young dragon screams in pain as his sensitive wings are man-handled, and he is painfully lifted off the ground and thrown by them.

This enrages Spyro, as the young father watch his son tossed by his wings, and his scales begin to darken with Furious rage. However, before he can take a step forward, Mya is already upon the Saiyan Warrior.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screams, unleashing an inferno in Vegeta's face, then striking the fire singed warrior with a vicious tail whip.

Spyro immediately tackles Mya to the ground believing she killed the new guest with a powerful display of elemental force, however as the smoke clears, and Vegeta coughs several times, Spyro can see this warrior is stronger than he thought.

"IN THE NAME OF THE ANCESTOR'S..." He says with complete shock, seeing the white smiling teeth on Vegeta's soot-covered face.

"Now this is more like it, Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince barks with excitement. "A real fight, with no holding back!"

Goku smiles himself seeing his friend is enjoying a good battle, but his demeanor changes to a bit of panic, and he points over towards the dragon his friend tossed by his wings.

"I would duck if I were you Vegeta!"

The smaller of two Saiyans gives a puzzled look to his friend, until he turns in the direction Goku was pointing.

The Saiyan prince's eyes fill with a green light, as the massive boulder he blocked Spyro's home with, begins to glow in this color. He follows a thin stream of this glowing magic back to the small dragon he man-handled, now digging his feet into the ground for leverage.

"YOU WANNA THROW THINGS?" Malefor barks, not looking at his target, but making sure he hears his taunt. Suddenly, the young dragon raises up on his hind legs, and steps back a few feet until the magic from his mouth, anchored to a twenty ton boulder, gives ample resistance.

"I CAN THROW THINGS TOO!"

Malefor, with his tail facing Vegeta, rolls backwards quickly, and rips the large rock from the mouth of the cave. Making several rotations as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, the young dragon curls his Earth magic around himself like a yo-yo, and slingshots this huge boulder directly over his body, and straight at the target behind him.

Spyro is stunned stiff as a board, seeing the power his son just spent was very limited, and the outcome incredible. The large rock slams Vegeta, whom is forced to ride this speeding ball across the Valley and into the East waterfall.

"BY THE ANCESTOR, MALEFOR!" Spyro barks at his son, with a bit of anger. "I SAID DON'T KILL HIM!"

"He's fine!" Goku blurts out, before Spyro can continue yelling at his son. He can feel his friend is not just fine, but truly enjoying himself, and he points towards the rising gold-haired Super Saiyan.

Spyro, Malefor, Mya, and all five Skylander's eyes fill with shock, as Vegeta emerges from the waterfall laughing.

"That was a nice trick young dragon..." He remarks smugly, landing before the now terrified Malefor. "...I was not expecting such power from a little creature...you are a hundred times stronger than your father!"

"Hey!" Spyro quips, feeling his pride taking another shot from this guest of his. "I'm getting tired of your comments about my strength, little fella...and I'm going to take offense to it pretty soon, so you better stop...OR ELSE!"

Goku's hand is upon his head, as Vegeta's eyes open wide with those last two words.

"Or else what?" The Saiyan prince replies arrogantly, seeing the glow in Spyro's eye, to continue this fight for his son.

"Or else I will get MY Armor..." He says, looking back towards his home, and knowing the advantage he would take with the power of the Head Guardian's Magical Armor.

"...and trust me, you don't want that!"

"Ohhhh... ohhh... ohhh!" Vegeta can barely contain his excitement, knowing this dragon has been honest in every respect, and hoping his threat is reality. "I do want that...DRAGON!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Spyro growls, lowering his muzzle down to the much smaller Saiyan, and surrounding him in smoke from his nostrils.

"I know...DRAGON!"

Spyro grunts again, and turns towards his home.

"I will be right back!" He says, however, Spyro quickly stops, and snaps his head towards the north.

Suddenly he gasps, and without warning, leaps at Vegeta. The Purple and Gold hero, levels the small Saiyan to the ground, just as a powerful lightning bolt whizzes by.

"WHAT THE!" Vegeta barks, shoving the massive dragon off his body with great force, and turning to throw a punch at Spyro for this surprise attack. However, his fist is suddenly stopped, along with the rest of his body, as a wave of electricity pulses through him.

"SPARX, STOP!" Spyro yells at the dragon made of pure electricity, knowing his son's power, and feeling it coming from miles away.

"He's a friend!"

Immediately the shock of electrocution ceases, and Vegeta can feel the grip of a strong paw upon his fist, still holding it in place.

"What in the name of the Ancestors is going on here Dad..." He replies, looking down at his brother, and sensing the remnants of his power. "...Why was Malefor using his power like that?"

"He was showing this Warrior the power of a Dragon, which I think you have proven enough!" His father replies, staring at his son's paw, still clinching Vegeta's fist.

"Sorry..." Sparx says with embarrassment, quickly releasing the Saiyan's fist, and showing a sincere look of apology as Vegeta rubs his hand.

"Don't worry..." The Saiyan replies quickly, however his tone changes as Sparx finishes his thought, and the Saiyan's kind words of acceptance are halted.

"...I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sparx continue, and Vegeta shows the midsized dragon an angered set of eyes.

"YOU DID NOT HURT ME!"

Sparx is startled for a second, as Vegeta gets in his face, and takes no time in his course of action.

With the emotions of the last few moments still filling his heart with adrenaline, the young dragon is barely in control of his senses. He thrusts his dark purple paw out, and slams Vegeta squarely in the chest, forcing him back several steps.

"Do not get in my face like that, SIR...or I WILL hurt you!"

"OH SHIT!" Goku and Spyro bark in unison, seeing both ready to brawl. However, before the two can step in, young Malefor slams into his brother from the side. The young dragon tackles Sparx hard, and pins his arms down, looking dead into his face.

"HAAAA! I FINALLY GOT YOU!" He yells with excitement, then leaps into the air blasting a flurry of his elements like fireworks. It is the first time he has ever pinned his older brother on his back, and Malefor releases every bit of emotions he has built up over ten years of his big brother's domination.

A simple game that they have played forever, hits Sparx as hard as his brother just did, and he quickly realizes that this is not a fight, but Malefor having fun on his birthday. He looks over at the the odd creature, who's gold hair and pulsing power, is as colorful as the display his brother is putting on.

"What is going on here?" Sparx asks the unknown warrior he was going to attack, startled that he is reaching down to help him back to his feet.

Vegeta smiles as Sparx takes his hand, and the small Saiyan quickly rights the one ton dragon with relative ease, proving his strength in a single move.

"I don't know..." Vegeta remarks with an unsure voice, then looks up at the fireworks Malefor is still filling the sky with.

"...but this is by far, the best birthday party I've been to in a while!"

* * *

**Well now, the family is together, and the Saiyans seem to have found their place to train. What's next...stay tuned!**


	11. Returning Home

Chapter 10 Returning Home

Standing upon a brick road, lofted high in the clouds, a blue dragon stares at the castle now visible to him upon the horizon. Beads of sweat begin forming upon his forehead, and the clatter of his talons upon the stone walkway, gets the attention of the one he is with.

"Ignitus...are you OK?" A small creature with long antennas remarks, grasping the forepaw of a shuttering dragon.

"I'm terrified King Kai..." He replies to one of the four Galaxy Watchers, stopping his long journey on Snake Way. "...what if he says I must stay imprisoned for the remainder of my existence?"

Ignitus looks over the edge of the mystical walkway, wondering what it would be like to spend eternity in one small place, knowing if he jumped now, that is what would happen. However, if his sentencing is as strict as he was foretold, then he will be stuck in one place for eternity anyway, a Mystical Library.

"Well...you would still be able to read about you friend and his family." The Kai replies, placing his hand on The Chronicler's flank, and looking over the same ledge. "Down there...you get nothing, and I don't think he is going to do that to such a noble dragon."

Ignitus turns his head to King Kai, and shows him a small smile for his confidence building words. The large dragon returns his eyes to Yemma's Palace, and takes a deep cleansing breath.

"I actually hope to see the Library again..." He says, truly understanding what nothingness would be, after a long discussion with the North Kai. . "...I'm sure I would not survive down there for long."

"I wouldn't worry about that Ignitus..." King Kai says with a chuckle, suddenly seeing the Large Keeper of the Underworld standing at the door to his palace. "...I'm not the only one who is going to stand up for you today."

The blue dragon can see King Yemma with ease, considering his size, however, the smaller creature to his immediate left is vaguely familiar from such a distance.

"Who is that?" He asks, only recognizing the small creature is a dragon, but unable to tell from a mile or so away.

"A 'Solid' witness of your character...I would say!" King Kai remarks, and Ignitus' eyes open wide, believing he knows this dragon well.

"TERRADOR?"

A simple smile and a nod of his head, gets the blue dragon's Spirit to rise and his feet moving down the path again. Ignitus opens his wings, and thrusts his body faster with flight, as he can see the large green and orange dragon has done the same, heading towards him just as fast.

"Ignitus!" The former Earth Guardian barks, and the Chronicler's Spirit rises higher, hearing the sound of a familiar voice for the first time in ten years. His pace increases, and Ignitus covers the remaining mile of Snake Way in mere seconds. Both dragons drop from the sky before each other, crashing chest to chest in a hard embrace.

"By the Ancestors, it is so good to see my friend once again!" Terrador cries out, crushing his Former leader with his powerful grip, and Ignitus does not struggle, allowing the Earth Guardian's emotions to flood himself as well.

"I missed you to, my brother..." He replies somberly, then breaks the embrace as his eyes focus upon Terrador's halo. The expression on his face shows his old friend the pain of his loss.

"...and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop what happened to you!"

Terrador smugly smiles, and places his paw upon Ignitus' chest.

"What I did is what I was destined to do, my friend...and I would not have this body to express my gratitude to you, if I didn't believe that to be so."

Ignitus looks up at King Yemma, as he approaches the two dragons standing at the beginning of Snake Way, and can see the massive smile on his face.

"I thought you would get him to relax King Kai..." He remarks to the small but powerful Kai of the Northern Galaxies. "...why do you still look so concerned, Master Guardian?"

Ignitus balks at the large keeper of the Underworld, hearing him play off this important moment in his life as "no big deal!"

"I am afraid of losing everything I know, King Yemma!" The Chronicler remarks, recalling the one instance that has caused him to be reprimanded and punished, and knowing he would do it again if he had to.

"I cannot face the Supreme Kai, and LIE..." He continues, knowing his decision means his life will be spent as a speck of light for eternity, but that is better then sitting in Limbo.

"...I must tell him I would stop time again if I had no choice..." Ignitus lowers his head, hearing the confession come from his own mouth, and knowing his action to save Cynder's life, is holding his soul in the balance. "...I could not let my friend's wife die in vane, nor could I let any dragon...so I must step down as Chronicler, and take whatever repercussions the Supreme Kai wishes!"

"So, you're giving up?" Terrador barks, looking back to the Lord of Otherworld with disgust in his eyes. "I guess I was wrong King Yemma, I thought I knew this dragon, but this is not my friend Ignitus...That dragon's character was much stronger than this ones!"

A deep sigh is let out by the Chronicler, as his large green friend opens his wings and flies away. After a moment, King Kai slowly walks up behind the taller blue dragon, leaps up, and slaps him in the back of the head.

"Well that was stupid!" He says bluntly, and looks at King Yemma with a annoyed grin. "I thought he was going to be the right choice when we made it Yemma, but I guess I was wrong!"

After rubbing the pain from his head, Ignitus shows a puzzled look, to King Kai's last comment.

"What are you talking about?" He quips with wonderment, always wanting to know how he became the Guardian of the Dragon's History, and hearing a sudden explanation in the Kai's words.

"I chose you to replace Constantine as the new Chronicler, after he decide to retire, and began influencing the Dragon Realms." King Kai replies with a bit of anger, then looks out over the open plains of Otherworld.

"He is now one of a trillion lights that shine in this world, and that is fine..."

King Kai snaps his head back to Ignitus, and shows a little more anger.

"..however...he should have been given his body after his time spent as Guardian, but didn't, because he QUIT!" The North Kai argues, showing his rage for another choice he made thousands of years earlier.

"I don't want another simple Guardian...I wanted a fearless FIRE dragon, that would spit in the face of Supreme Kai if he had to protect his race with a misuse of power."

Ignitus shows shock, and looks at King Yemma for his response to this rant, but is even more surprised as the large man nods his head and points to King Kai, making sure his pupil listens.

"Ignitus, do not worry about this one mistake so early as a Master Guardian, because everyone gets a chance to understand his or her duty, but to show doubt in your choice is not what he wants, and why you were punished!" The heavyset Kai continues in a very poignant voice, placing his hand confidently upon Ignitus' shoulder. "You MUST tell him you would do it again, and stand up for your convictions, like that Earth dragon whom would still stand by his friend's side if asked."

The Chronicler raises his head with more prominence, and King Kai smiles inside, seeing the pride he sought in a dragon to replace his last choice.

"I swear by the great Dragon Ancestors...I will do better King Kai..." Ignitus replies with a more confident voice, then looks over towards the green dragon slowly getting further away. "...however, if I may be allowed to leave for a moment...I must fix this stupid mistake I've made!"

King Yemma, hearing a tense situation resolving itself, turns back to resume his never ending duties in the Palace.

Ignitus immediately takes flight after Terrador, making sure his friend will be there when he finally stands tall before his Master.

King Kai, on the other hand, begins his long walk home down Snake Way, feeling confident in his abilities to steady anyone's nerves. The short Kai whistles his way on the thousand mile journey, skipping massive sections of the path with his vast power, and knowledge of the route. However, after only a few miles, he suddenly senses a strange amount of power coming from the Outer Realms of his northern Galaxy, and a very serious fear fills his heart.

"KING YEMMA..." He yells at the top of his lungs, and begins running back towards the Palace. "...WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Outer Realms, a small craft is approaching its destination with stealth, cloaked with light power, and invisible to the net of sensors surrounding Raptoria.

"Five Minutes, Danielle..." Bosco says, shifting his controls with ease, knowing sudden movement could be detected if he flies to fast.

"...Can you hold on that long?"

The painful look on her face, as she is using a vast amount of her power to hide a ship, forces the large brown bear to ask, knowing he must act quick if her cloak fails.

"I got this, just try to make it faster!" She replies, putting a second effort into holding her control of this difficult element.

"Yes Ma'am!" Bosco replies with arrogance, and uses his skill to fly the ship, he's owned for decades, around a series of satellites placed to detect intruders.

He finds the fastest route, and gets down to the surface in a minute flat, allowing his friend to save energy for fighting, which he knows will come fast.

"I'm sure we've been detected by whatever Raptors are in the area, so be ready to defend yourself when I open the door..." He barks, placing a new energy clip in his pistol, before holstering it to his left side. Bosco then reaches behind his head, and places his paw upon the grip of his shotgun, making sure it is quickly accessible. "...but try to keep it as quiet as possible THIS TIME, because we managed to land without the rest of the planet knowing, and we don't want them finding out yet!"

Danielle smiles, and gives her friend a very snide look.

"I can't promise you anything!" She says sarcastically, and Bosco smirks before placing his paw upon the latch to open the door.

"I knew there was a reason I liked dragons..."

The brown bear opens the door with his left, and pulls his pistol with his right, immediately firing a single shot. Danielle's eyes open wide seeing his quickly fired round hitting the only creature approaching, directly in the throat. It drops in a second, without making a single sound.

"...However, we need discretion here, so please be quiet!"

The two toned dark blue and white chested dragoness shows her best smile, and nods confidently in her understanding of what is called for now.

"I will use my more silent elements Bosco...I promise!"

The brown bear chuckles to himself, and re-holsters his gun, stepping down the walk way to the planet surface. A sudden nervousness takes his feet as he get to the end of the plank.

"This is the first time anyone other then these vile bastards have ever stepped on this planet!" He says, and Danielle breaks her silence already as she yells.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Bosco immediately puts his paw up to his mouth, shushing Danielle with his angered look, and quickly runs back up the plank to make sure she stays quiet.

"Are you stupid or something..." He whispers hard, looking around for any movement, praying no one heard her blunt anger.

"...Danielle we must stay silent on the surface...or have you not forgotten we are on the Raptorain home world!"

The blue dragon slams her paw around Bosco's muzzle tight, silencing him, and she stares into his eyes with great rage.

"This was my home planet!" She whispers harder, then takes a deep breath making sure she remains as quiet as possible with the rage she feels inside.

"We found this place Bosco, thousands of years ago, and they took it from us after we developed it for them!"

The brown bear, with shock upon his face, pushes past the blue dragon to his Captain's chair, and quickly looks at the sensors. After discovering nothing around, Danielle watches as he taps several buttons, and shuts down the ship's power. Bosco then walks over to his companion, holding a small light in his right palm.

"I want to hear everything, right now Danielle!" He says, sitting upon his butt, and showing a very eager set of eyes. "How is this your home world, because what I remember from my history books is the Dragon Realms were light years from this sector?"

Danielle rests upon her white belly, and takes a deep breath before recalling the past she has tried so hard to forget.

"It was over twelve years ago, Bosco...and I was the happiest dragoness on Aerial...or what we dragons used to call this planet before our hosts decided to retake it." She says, looking down at her paws, and suddenly feeling the moments replaying in her mind.

"I had just given birth to Mya's egg, and was resting at home with my husband when the Raptorians rose against us." Danielle continues, then closes her eyes with the visions that come next, visions she has tried to forget forever, but just can't.

"They swarmed our home, and tried to destroy my baby's egg..." She cries, and turns away from Bosco's prying eyes, embarrassed by her weakness. "...I defended her as much as I could, but I was so tired from giving birth, that I had nothing left to fight with!"

Danielle pauses to wipe her eyes, recalling the most pain-filled moment of her life.

"My husband Anton jumped before them, and used every bit of his strength to keep the beasts off of us, but there were too many, and they quickly tore him off me..."

Danielle pauses, hearing his last gasp of air, professing a husband and father's pain at failing to protect his family.

"...They slaughtered him before my eyes!"

Bosco rises to his feet, and sits next to Danielle, placing his large furry arm around her lowered neck, and lifting Danielle's head to his lap. He strokes his large paw softly down her neck, trying hard to stop the blue dragoness from shuttering.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle...I never knew this planet was new to their conquests, I had always thought they ruled this sector for thousands of years."

"They did..." She replies, and anger fills her eyes, as she snaps her head up from the large bear's comforting lap. "...because my ancestors allowed them to survive when they first arrived here twenty two hundred years ago!"

Danielle stands up, and begins pacing around the small ship, trying desperately to kill off the adrenaline rushing through her veins. However, Bosco stops her mid-stride, and forces her to stare him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about...you shared this planet with those monsters?"

"They weren't monsters when we arrived, and we actually lived in relative peace for generations, because they were so much like us, just not as developed." Danielle replies, almost sounding positive about this race of aggressive creatures. "Their revolt against us was completely unexpected...and brutal."

The blue dragon suddenly shutters once again, recalling the only other memory from that horrible day. It is fuzzy and she has no real clue how she remembers this moment, because she cannot recall being there.

"They destroyed the Palace, the Temple, the Rookery, and every single creature on the planet with wings..." She says with such a broken voice that Bosco begins to shutter with chills as well.

"...I was the only one left alive, and I did nothing..."

The two-toned blue and white-chested dragoness, turns her head towards the only window on the ship, and focuses her sharp dark lavender eyes towards a mountain range she sees in the distance.

"...but the dragons will have their revenge today...I swear to it Anton!"

* * *

Billions of miles away, in the Valley of Avalar, two brothers stand side by side, watching an exhibition of fighting skills. They intently stare at the two new arrivals, as they show off years of Martial Arts expertise in a display of punches, kicks and blocks.

"Wow, they are really fast and strong..." Sparx says to his brother, placing a paw on the young dragon's shoulder. "...just like you've become in the past two years."

Malefor balks for a moment, and stops watching the fight, turning his head to see the assuring smile on his brother's face.

"I can't believe you pinned me..." He continues, and Malefor begins smiling himself, however Sparx turns his eyes to Vegeta and Goku. "... but of course, that one doesn't count since I was under duress!"

"That's crap!" Little Malefor barks with anger, and Sparx begins smiling as his brother postures to fight again. "How's about if I pin you right now?"

"Give it your best shot little whelpling!"

Malefor eyes open wide, showing more rage, but also joy in the moment. He has not been able to fight with his brother for almost two years, and misses the one on one connection he has while training with Sparx. However, looking to make a fast point, the younger dragon quickly grasps his brother's right arm, still resting on his shoulder, and twists it around to his back.

Sparx yelps as his right paw is turned in the wrong direction, but keeps from losing his balance. He sends his left arm backward, catching his brother's nose with a hard elbow, forcing Malefor to release Sparx' paw, and grab his throbbing muzzle.

The older brother then grasps the dragon half his size, and manhandles him to the ground hard, placing all of his weight on Malefor's chest, and pinning his shoulder's to the ground.

"Like I said...I was distracted, so just say UNCLE and I will let you back up." Sparx says nonchalantly, and Malefor gives him a very serious stare.

"It's not over yet!" He replies with a struggling voice, using his strength to maneuver his paw from under his brother's grip, and thrusts it up into Sparx' face. The larger dragon is startled for a moment as his little brother uses a forceful tactic to break free, instead of just crying Uncle like usual. However, what shocks Sparx further is when Malefor suddenly wraps his arms tightly around his gold chest, and shows his big brother a very confident grin

"I learn new things really fast!"

Using a simple move that was demonstrated only minutes ago, Malefor tosses his much heavier brother over his hip, using just the leverage of his smaller frame. Sparx is astonished as his back and shoulders are slammed to the ground, and his eyes focus up to see his brother's smiling face, as he lowers down to pin him.

"_HOLY CRAP!"_ He says to himself, not allowing Malefor to hear his surprise, and quickly lunging up to stop his brother from resting his weight down to make it official. The larger dragon wraps his right wing around his brother, and rolls over to his side, dragging Malefor down to the ground with him. He quickly leaps on top of him, holding the young dragon down with much more force then he has ever used on his little brother, and still feeling a hell of a resistance.

"YOU CAN HOLD ME FOREVER!" The young dragon barks out, and Sparx comes to that conclusion as well.

"I know little brother...you got a lot stronger!" He says, slowly releasing tension, hoping his brother will calm down as well.

"A lot can happen in two years...BROTHER!" Malefor says with anger, and Sparx begins adding pressure to his grasp of the young dragon beneath his frame once more.

"I know...I'm sorry, Malefor " He says with deep regret, tightly holding on to the one he missed the most. "It was stupid of me to leave my best friend, without even giving him an explanation of why."

"IT SURE WAS STUPID!" Malefor rebuts, still trying to break out from under his brother's grip, however, after only a few seconds, the young dragon stops flailing, and takes a deep breath.

"BUT...I guess you had your reasons..." He says calmly, then turns his head to show his brother only one eye. "...and I would love to hear what they were, Sparx, so maybe you could get off my back already!"

The larger two-toned purple dragon smiles, knowing his brother will always listen to him if asked, and he starts removing his weight from Malefor's back. However, before he gets up too far, Sparx bundles his brother tightly again.

"I can't..." He whispers sarcastically, gripping a little tighter still. "...you didn't say UNCLE yet!"

Malefor chuckles, then shakes his head with great annoyance.

"OK...I guess I should show you the other things I learned while you were gone!"

Sparx is suddenly drenched in water, and the grip he had on his brother becomes empty, as Malefor frees himself elementally. The powerful little dragon reassembles himself in his Watery Form to Sparx' side, and gives his brother a very stiff love tap to the ribs.

"OOF!" The darker colored sibling blurts out uncontrollably, as most of the air is forced from his lungs with just one unexpected punch. However, he quickly refocuses his attention, and shows his brother a very surprised, but proud grin.

"OK, little DRAGON..." He says, and Malefor's eyes open not hearing the word whelpling, and watching his brother raise his strength up to near full power. "...NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

A large smile fills the young dragon's face, seeing Sparx is going to fight without holding back, and he quickly leaps into his brother's chest. He knows he is going to lose badly, but relishes the moment of knowing he is pressing his brother hard.

However, standing alone by the east waterfall, away from the exhibition of fights, Mya stares with a smug look on her face, as Malefor and Sparx continue to spar with each other. She is slightly aggravated by her new friend, as he continues to press this altercation.

"_Why is he always fighting!"_ She says to herself, wanting nothing to do with any form of combat, experiencing so much in her life already.

"_I don't understand this place, Mom!"_

Suddenly feeling such homesickness, the young red dragon turns her head up, and searches an unfamiliar sky once more. Mya has been trying to spot the star that she has gazed upon her whole life, and has been unable to find it for the past two nights. Her depression begins to hush the bright aura she was casting off in the dark valley, and two dragons spot it right away.

Diamond, arriving moments after Sparx, expected a fight, but found nothing but joy in the Valley of Avalar. Since that time, he and his valet have been sitting upon a rise, enjoying the view of playful activity below. However, seeing Mya's aura darken all of sudden, he taps his friend on the arm and points a bony talon towards the red dragoness.

"Her Spirit needs lifting, my friend!" The old dragon remarks, and Nightshade is quickly upon his feet, hoisting the Great Elder up to his chest, then opening his wings to glide. However, the old blind eyes of the former Spirit Guardian focus upon a bright aura already heading in her direction, and he taps Nightshade's mind with a quick thought.

"_WAIT! Cynder has her...lets stay here for a while, Nightshade...I want to see how my successor handles this." _The black and gray dragon folds his wings back, but keeps the Great Elder in his grasp, just in case he needs to move down there fast.

"Mya, are you OK?" The dark purple and scarlet-red chested dragoness asks, startling the young Fire dragon's amethyst-red eyes from the stars above.

Mya steadies herself, trying to keep a level head. She is still so overwhelmed by what has happened in the last two days, truly believing everything her mother told her was wrong.

"I still can't believe I am here with other dragons." She says with bewilderment, as Cynder steps up to her left side. The dark dragon folds in her wings and rests down on her haunches, showing she is ready to listen to whatever Mya wants to talk about, and talk she does.

"My mom said we were the only two dragons left, and where I grew up...it seemed as if that was the case. I'm so happy to see how many of us there are, and that our race is thriving as a grand society..."

Mya looks up for a few seconds, scanning the sky once more, still unsure of where to look.

"...but now I find myself wishing this was just a dream, even if it meant no longer having knowledge of this world. I don't even know what star to look at, so I can wish my Mom a goodnight!"

Cynder places a paw upon Mya's head, watching her aura darken further with pain.

"I know how much you miss her, and it hurts me to see such a beautiful aura, depressed into darkness..." The Spirit dragoness remarks, giving a simple rub of her paw against Mya's neck. "...but you will see her again soon...I promised that before, and I stand by what I said."

Mya tries to smile, but the depression filling her thoughts, knowing that no one on this planet has even heard of her home world, shows in her response to the Spirit dragoness.

"I don't see how that is possible, Ms. Cynder...when we don't even know where to look in the heavens!"

The Spirit dragoness turns her head towards the group of Skylanders, intently watching two Saiyan Warriors displaying a new fighting technique to the small crowd.

"BOOMER...FRONT AND CENTER!" She barks, startling Mya for a second, and Cynder rushes a small burst of Spiritual Energy into her at that moment. The fast pumping adrenaline of Mya's fear, allows this calming sensation to spread faster, and quickly she is at ease.

"Coming General!" A gruff voice replies, and even with this soothing energy pulsing throughout her veins, Mya's eyes open wide with fear, seeing a familiar creature stroll from the group.

"Keep him away from me!" Mya cries out, and Cynder immediately sees hundreds of images at once, all resembling the troll-like green dwarf that is now walking towards them. All of these visions cause pain from her past, as the Spirit dragoness can see the countless attacks these creatures performed on a small dragon and her mother.

"_Easy Mya...he is a friend of mine, and won't hurt you I promise!"_ She rushes this thought, and quickly grasps the young girl's paw tight, knowing that is what the frightened dragoness wanted. However as Boomer suddenly grins, Mya becomes startled, as this is the first time she has ever seen a troll smile.

"Hey General Razor Blades...who's you're adorable little red friend over here?" His gruff voice is so jovial that it shocks the young dragoness even further.

"Her name is Mya...and she's is completely terrified of you!"

Boomer balks, and so does Mya, as Cynder bluntly tells the small troll about the young dragoness' fears.

"She thinks you are going to hurt her, Boomer...and I want you to tell her what you're thinking after hearing what I just said!"

The tear that quickly comes to his right eye is answer enough, but the sincerity of his voice jerks at Mya's heart.

"I would never hurt a child, especially a young girl...what do you think I am? A monster or something?"

"NO!" The red dragoness yelps with embarrassment, hearing a genuine twinge of sadness in his now gentle voice. Mya leaps forward toward the one she feared only a second ago, expressing feelings of regret.

"I'm not afraid of you...honest!" She says, turning her head back to the tall dragoness, and showing more embarrassment as she lies horribly to protect herself.

"Ms. Cynder must have misunderstood my thoughts!"

Boomer looks up at his good friend, whom quickly shows a smile, hearing his mind before it is spoken, and the small troll grasps Mya's right paw.

"I completely understand young one..." His eyes suddenly focus upon Mya's, and his smile grows twice its size. "...General Cynder has quite often misunderstood my thoughts, and I usually end up embarrassed, or in BIG trouble!"

Mya's shoulders suddenly tense up, as the Trollmen raises his other arm to give her a big Boomer hug, and he stops realizing his actions still seem threatening to her.

"You know something young lady...I can't read minds, but I think your still fear little ole me." He says, putting his arms by his side, then sitting down on his hands. "I will prove that I am not someone to be afraid of anyway I can!"

Mya is total shocked, watching a race of creatures she normally feared running into the most, showing no aggression, only vulnerabilities.

"You are so different from the rest of the Trollmen!" Mya remarks, and Boomer shows a bit of puzzlement, not understanding how she would even know of his race.

"How the heck do you know of the Trollmen?" He asks with surprise, rising back to his feet and giving his superior a concerned stare.

"That is why I asked Gaven to send you here, Boomer..." Cynder remarks, stepping back into the conversation. "...she is from the Outer Realms, and to be more specific, the Conderoga System."

"Conderoga!" The little green troll yelps out, and stares at Mya with a fear-filled expression. "No wonder you hate me, little lady!"

"I don't hate you!" Mya replies quickly, stepping forward to the now concerned Boomer, and grasping his arm to keep him from backing away further. "I just never meet a kind or considerate Trollmen before!"

"Well I understand that, especially if you came from the Conderoga System...That was my home world for two thousand years, before I left for the Skylands."

Suddenly Boomer shakes his head, then looks at Mya with a bit of doubt in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! Dragons cannot survive on Conderoga, the atmosphere is to thick for them to fly. How can you be from there?"

Cynder smiles as Mya immediately answers, suddenly showing no fear of Boomer, only eagerness to speak with someone from her home system.

"I'm not from Conderoga itself silly...I lived on the small moon..."

Mya balks for a second, realizing she has no clue what the moon was called, even after living on that rock for twelve years. Her eyes begin to show fear, thinking no one will believe her now, however, she smiles as Boomer says the exact name she had been told for twelve years.

"The moon without a name!"

"YES!"

Her eyes open wide, hearing something familiar, and shows great excitement by wagging her red tail. "I lived on the Western plateau, overlooking the Spaceport!"

"I guess that means you know the shopkeeper, Bosco!" Boomer quips, and watches the reaction of Mya's surprise with a smile.

"WHAT?" She cries out, standing high on her hind legs, and lifting the little green troll in her paws to hold him face to face. "You know Bosco?"

Her excitement takes the ears of two brothers, still scuffling with each other, and they both turn their heads at the same time. Malefor's smile fills his face, feeling true joy from the little red dragoness for the first time, and Sparx can feel pure joy come from his brother.

"She's really cute Malefor!" He says, placing a paw on his little brother's shoulder, and giving him a very sturdy jolt. "And powerful! You found a winner, and in more ways than one."

The youngest son of Spyro looks back to his older sibling, and can see the same smile that was on his face.

"Do you really think so, Sparx, because I'm worried about her." He replies, as his smile and aura loses some of its luster. "I mean seriously brother, she has no clue of her heritage, and comes from a place where I didn't think dragons were even said to exist."

"So what, I didn't grow up in the Dragon Realms either, Malefor!" Sparx replies quick, shrugging his shoulders, then forcing his brother to turn his head back towards Mya.

They watch her smile increase, and her laughter become more frequent, as Boomer continues to make the young dragon open up. He suddenly points up towards the stars, showing her the star she has been looking for, and Mya's aura explodes with light and color.

"She's still a dragon, little bro...and a very beautiful one at that!"

"But what about the fact that you think she's related to Uncle Malefor..." The youngster replies, forcing his head from Sparx' grasp so he can stare his brother in the eye. "...how in the name of the Ancestors is that possible...and if it is possible, her age would suggest she is an evil dragoness from the Realm of Convexity."

Sparx starts laughing, and places a tight arm around his brother's head, pulling Malefor's face to his gold chest. He rubs his paw vigorously between his brother's horns to annoy him, all the while explaining how she couldn't possibly be from that place.

"That's impossible Mally, he was alone in that place the whole time!" He replies with a snicker of laughter in his words, knowing that Malefor had only the Dark Master in his mind for company.

"You better stop calling me that Sparky..." He barks, forcefully breaking Sparx' hold on his horns, leaping up on his big brother's side, and staring him eye to eye at his level. The young dragon cannot stand the baby name his brother has called him, as long as he can remember, and Sparx knows it well.

"...or I'm gonna get angry!"

Sparx' smile doubles in size, for it has been a while since he has played so much with his little brother, and can see the entranced look of a dragon who has missed fighting with him as well. However, seeing his two fathers suddenly emerging from the cave, the older brother knows better to continue this now, and shows Malefor a serious gaze.

"Wait! Dad's coming back out, and hopefully with some answers!" He says, and Malefor immediately stops his aggression, as he was also waiting anxiously for them to return.

"You are so lucky!" The younger of two siblings barks out with an arrogant smile, and points a solid talon directly in his brother's face.

"You know I was going to pin you easily, and without some lame excuse about distractions this time!"


	12. Faint Memories

Chapter 11 Faint Memories

In the sacred Palace of Otherword, floating somewhere high in the heavens, King Yemma shows great concern of the news brought to him by a panicky Northern Kai.

"Are you sure of this King Kai..." The large humanoid barks out, now showing some fear in his eyes. "...I cannot believe it only held him for twelve years!"

The heavyset Kai doesn't return a look to one of his superiors, knowing he may have underestimated the power of a single dragon he allowed to survive.

"This is my fault!" King Kai replies, looking down at the ground, and taking a deep breath before returning his eyes to the Lord of Otherworld.

"One dragon survived the attack twelve years ago, and I moved her far away from that planet..." He says, then looks back towards the north galaxy, and a secret that has slept undisturbed.

"...she is now heading back to take revenge on the ones that killed her race!"

"Danielle?" The Lord of Otherworld replies, knowing all life in the Universe, and what they are doing. He quickly concentrates on a single species, and a gold book appears on his desk. A large dragon adorns the cover he pulls open, and with haste, his finger file through the pages.

"She has been raising her child on Conderoga's moon for twelve years without incident King Kai..." He barks slamming the book closed, now seeing Danielle heading towards her old home world. "...you told me she would never be able to get back there, and that Broly would never be found again!"

Every single attendant in King Yemma's Palace takes a deep breath of shock and fear, with the quick mention of the Legendary Super Saiyan's name.

"I know what I said King Yemma, but for some reason she is heading there with great anger in her heart!"

The large humanoid slams his hand on the desk, and the phone receiver flips up from the impact. He snatches it out of the air, and quickly places the phone to his ear. Several numbers are punched in on the old keypad, and in an instant, King Yemma is connected to the Spirit he is look for.

"Ignitus!" He yells, and standing somewhere in the clouds with his friend Terrador, a blue dragon jumps from the sound of a voice coming out of thin air

"King Yemma! Is that you?" He replies with uncertainty, and Terrador gives him a funny look as he hears nothing.

_"Yes Master Guardian...I need you to return to the Library as soon as possible, something has come up and you need to get going now!"_

"But King Yemma, I have to see the Supreme Kai in a few moments. Wouldn't he be even more annoyed with me if I just left?" He asks, and again Terrador gives his friend a odd stare, not understanding why he is having a conversation with himself.

_"I will handle him, but you must go now, and find out any information you can on a certain dragoness, one you are not familiar with! Her name is Danielle, and she hails from the Outer Realms"_ The large King of the underworld replies, and Ignitus nods his head, having little knowledge of the few dragons living in that region of space.

"Yes King Yemma...I will find the book, however I think it's in that small section of the Library that collapsed centuries ago, so it could take a few moments..."

However, his eyes soon lock upon his Earth friend, and another idea comes to mind.

"What about Terrador?"

"What about ME?" The green dragon replies, but Ignitus ignores him, asking for a favor of the great King

"Can I take him with me, King Yemma , or do I leave him to sit around in the clouds for a few hours by himself."

Terrador gives his friend an odd look, and answers once again.

"I'm not going to sit here in the clouds by myself, ya fool...I'm coming with you to see the Supreme Kai!"

However, no response is made from King Yemma, and Ignitus becomes a bit annoyed.

"KING YEMMA!" He barks, and Terrador suddenly turns sour feeling ignored.

"What is wrong with you Ignitus?" The Earth dragon growls, seeing the confusion on his friend's face. "My name is Terrador, I'm standing right here in front of you, and I'm not going anywhere except with you!"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, YOU ROCK-HEADED IGNORAMUS " The blue dragon barks out, conflicted with his thoughts, knowing he must leave now, and think of taking his friend for help in moving the stone blockade. A single answer pops into his head, one that will get him in more trouble.

"I can't get to that section without your help, so to hell with protocol ..." He says with a smirk, then grasps his friend by the arm. "...you're coming back with me..." The blue dragon suddenly stops his words, and gives his lifelong friend a very serious stare, along with a stern stipulation. "...But make sure you TOUCH NOTHING!"

Terrador, as stubborn as any Earth dragon, finally loses his patience, and begins to fire a barrage of questions with anger in his voice

"Who are you talking to now? Come back to where? What in the name of the Ancestors are you babbling about?"

Ignitus places his paw upon Terrador's chest, and the green and orange dragon freezes in time with his mouth open wide.

"My goodness...I thought Volteer was the motor-mouth!"

In the flash of The Chronicler's eyes, both dragons disappear from the heavens, and reappear in an old library deep in the Realm of the Gods, who's book show the path of history for all dragons that lived. Ignitus removes his paw from Terrador's chest after arriving, and the Earth dragon continues the rant he was on moments before, without interruption in his mind.

"What am I not allowed to...touch?"

The Earth dragon is startled, as his last word echos against the marble walls that suddenly surround him, and he loses his footing for a moment on the now solid ground.

"What the HELL!"

"Not Exactly!" Ignitus remarks, and fires an orb of blue flame from his mouth, lighting a massive crystal chandelier with an eerie glow.

"Welcome to my HOME, old friend."

"WOW" The large dragon remarks, spiraling around in awe, seeing books of all colors and sizes. "This is remarkable, Ignitus!"

"I know it is, but this is nothing..." The blue dragon says smugly, standing beside his old friend, and looking up at the books of only a few certain dragons.

"...And if you don't mind, in this building, please refer to me as...The Chronicler!"

Terrador stops, and stares at his old friend with shock in his arrogance. However, he quickly sees the grin on Ignitus' muzzle, and the Earth dragon gives a great belly laugh.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, now that you mention it..." Ignitus barks back quickly, then pauses for a moment, allowing the large dragon to steady his muscles like stone, and listen intently to his next request.

"...we need to stop standing around like statues, and get that book King Yemma asked for!"

Terrador smiles, hearing the same dry humor still used by his old friend, and he quickly nods his head.

"OK...Great Chronicler!" The green dragon remarks with a good deal of humor in his voice, looking around at the pristine room he is standing in. "Why did you bring me here, I heard you say something about a collapsed section, but I see nothing wrong with this place."

Ignitus smiles, and pats his old friend on the left flank, before gesturing his head towards a set of stairs.

"It's in the Library, so lets get a move on!"

Terrador gives him a funny look believing he is already in the library, but quickly races after the Chronicler as he moves towards a flowing marble staircase. It leads them outside the smaller room they arrived in, and Terridor's eyes open with surprise.

"By the ancestors..."He barks as they enter the Main Room.

"...this place is huge!"

"We arrived in my sleeping chamber, old friend...THIS IS THE LIBRARY!"

His voice echos several times, putting a smile on Terrador's face, hearing the reverberation only produced by solid marble and granite

"This is remarkable Ig...Chronicler!" He says humbly, tapping his talon on the floor below his feet to get an idea of the quality of stone, and finding no faults. He looks around the vast room, admiring the construction of the ancient building, and taking notice of the millions of books before his eyes.

"I've never felt such awe in all my life...or even in death!"

Ignitus smiles, but quickly remembers why he is here, and stomps his foot to get the attention of the green and orange dragon. He knows the longer he keeps Terrador in the Library, the more trouble he will be in later, but his main concern for now is to get this one book he was told to.

"Over there!" Ignitus barks, while gesturing his head towards the east side of the building. "That section has been collapsed for more then two thousand years, and to be honest with you, I don't even know what's back there."

The Chronicler searches the old memories of his former lives, trying to recall exactly what happened to bring down this part of the library, but has no real memory of it. However, he does know it was around the time the Dark Master appeared and stole Malefor's life.

"That book Yemma is looking for has to be in there!"

Terrador gives his friend a questioning look.

"How can you be so sure if you've never been back there?"

The blue dragon looks around the vast Library of Time before giving his old Guardian comrade a very smug look from his sharp eyes.

"Because I have read ever single book in this Library...TWICE, and I have yet to come across a dragoness named Danielle!"

* * *

Staring up into the dark onyx sky above the Valley of Avalar, a young red dragoness is feeling the most joy she has felt in three days, or the last time she saw her mother. Just knowing where in the heavens she is, suddenly makes Mya feel closer to home.

"Thank you, Boomer!" She says with a humble tone in her voice, then looks down at the green troll-like creature that she feared for only a moment ago, and now shows him her best smile. "I can promise I will never again say...'Every Trollmen is rotten to the core!'"

Boomer laughs and raises his arms to give Mya a big hug, and his heart begins to pound in his cheat, as Mya does nothing to back away, allowing him to grasp her in an embrace.

"I am rotten Mya..." He says with a soft voice, filled with the emotion that she didn't fear his advance.

"...but at my core is pride and friendship, and today it got a little stronger."

The young dragoness smiles, but suddenly her's and everyone else's attention is taken towards the cave, an the two purple dragons emerging.

"How do we explain this to Mya without completely freaking her out Malefor?" Spyro asks the dragon walking beside him, and the larger purple dragon gives a deep sigh, filled with emotion.

"I was hoping someone could explain it to ME better Spyro, because I'm as freaked out as she will be in a moment."

His reply is justified, as the news they received from the lab, was expected, but still shocking.

"Hey I don't get it either, old friend, but you heard Dr. Stanley, and he double checked his findings. Mya is definitely related to you in some way, and that's that!"

Malefor stops his feet, and Spyro holds beside him, as the old dragon takes another deep breath.

"This is not possible Spyro...it just can't be true..." He remarks, and the younger dragon walks closer, as Malefor's voice is too soft to hear from a few feet away.

"...I saw the Rookery, after I...I..." Malefor closes his eyes, and several tears fall from his face, before he looks dead into Spyro purple eyes.

"I destroyed the building, and left the old city in ashes...there is no way the ONLY offspring I ever conceived, survived that vicious attack!"

Spyro shoots his good friend a very snide look before answering him back quickly.

"Yeah like the purple egg you sent Gaul's army to destroy twenty-eight years ago, and we all know how well that turned out..Don't we?" He says while basically pointing his paw at himself.

"So what are you getting at, Spyro?"

"What I'm saying is, old friend..." He replies quicker, hearing anger begin to develop in Malefor's voice.

"...that just maybe your egg found its way down a river, and someone kind enough to care for a whelpling that was not their own!"

Malefor balks as he hears his friend, and his son's beginnings, described in one sentence, proving a point he has tried to beat into the King's head for the last few minutes.

"You've heard Diamond tell you a hundred times that 'Fate moves us along an unknown path'. I mean seriously, I thought I was a dragonfly for the better part of my life..." Spyro smiles as he looks down recalling his first memories, then looks up at his friend with a confident stare.

"...but because of that, I became a better dragon, and have the life I always dreamed I would...as a young dragonfly."

Spyro smiles again, then looks over to Mya, and she quickly returns his gesture.

"I don't understand what happened, or how it happened..." The Guardian Master remarks, then looks back over to his good friend. "...but there is a dragon whose blood is from your line, and she will be hoping to get answers herself."

"But I have none to give her Spyro..." The larger purple and gold dragon replies, suddenly looking up at Mya's eyes himself, and seeing his own looking back. "...How can I tell her she is my blood, when I cannot explain it myself?"

"That's why you really need to talk to her. Maybe you'll learn a few things that will help you both get down your respected paths, and perhaps you'll find something you've been wanting all your life..." Spyro replies, then places his paw upon the large dragon's shoulder.

"...and remember, no matter where that path leads you, this family will be here to guide you when your lost...Brother!"

Malefor grins and puts his paw upon Spyro's shoulder, knowing the honor this purple dragon has for his family, and his long-lost dragonfly brother.

"Well now, I guess I have no excuses left, do I?" He says, and Spyro shows a smile, as Malefor finally takes a deep breath again, but this one has a more relaxing exhale.

"No! You don't!"

The two dragons continue to the group, now gathered around a suspense-filled Mya, as all have been made aware of her situation, and wanting to hear the news of a simple genetic test.

"WELL?" She barks out, looking up at Malefor anxiously. "Tell everyone I'm not related to you!"

"Spyro! I...I...!" Malefor mumbles, as his body begins to tremble with an incredible amount of nerves, and knows he cannot speak another word.

"OK I guess I will have to tell her how the mighty King of the Dragon Realm is afraid to confront this tiny red dragoness..." Spyro says, looking back at Malefor with a sarcastic smile, before lowering his head down to deliver a shocking surpise.

"...and tell her she IS his descendant!"

"But that's impossible..." Mya replies to Spyro's subtle way of breaking this news she was never expecting. "...He's as old as My Mom, and I know he's not my Father..."

Mya is cut off as every dragon starts laughing simultaneously, and Spyro turns his attention to a very OLD friend.

"By the ancestors, I'm glad her mother didn't hear that, Malefor!" Spyro yelps, and returns his eyes to Mya showing a very jovial smile "I know my Mom would be annoyed if I said she was over four million years old!"

"FOUR MILLION!" She barks, and Malefor places his large paw upon her back, holding her from backing away with fear

"Easy young lady, please do not be startled by that..."

His voice is calming to the two-toned red dragoness, as if the father she never met was suddenly speaking to her soul, and the same connection is felt by the immortal dragon. Malefor can suddenly sense an energy he has not felt since his former life, and the dragoness he gave his voes to.

"...I will never hurt you, because what Spyro just said is true, of this I am now absolutely sure."

"I don't understand!" The young dragoness replies, slowly beginning to shake with fear of the unknown mystery suddenly surrounding her life.

"Don't be afraid, Mya!" The large purple dragon says softly, taking the shuttering red dragoness up in his arms to comfort her. "All it really means is that you have finally come home, and found your family."

"What about my Mom?" She cries out, almost thinking everyone has completely forgotten, however, Spyro starts to chuckle, and Mya looks over at the full adult purple and gold hero, now eye level as she is held high in Malefor's embrace.

"Don't you worry, Mya. Your Grandpa and I will get her!" Spyro remarks, and turns his head towards Malefor to see his expression change from this comment.

"GRANDPA!"

Spyro smiles, as Malefor eyes open wide, and the little whelpling in his arms begins to settle.

"NO! I guess that would be wrong, wouldn't it Mya..." Spyro continues, looking into the young red dragoness' eyes as she gazes back with curiosity.

"...I think he's more like your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."

Malefor begins rolling his eyes as Spyro continues with a multitude of 'greats', every one making a slight joke of the immortal dragon's age. He quickly places his paw on Spyro's mouth, and with a forced muffle, the smaller purple dragon blurts out one last word.

"...GRANDPA!"

Mya laughs in Malfeor's arms, and the large purple dragon gives her a wide smile, feeling joy coming from the young dragoness for the first time

"You think your funny don't you Spyro?" The large purple dragon remarks, as he can also hear the laughter coming from his younger counter part

"I'm trying my best!" Is sarcastically muffled back from the hero's mouth

"OK! Try and laugh through this!" He says, releasing Spyro's snout and turning his attention towards Mya, still held in his arms.

"I will help you find your mother Mya, for you and her are my blood, and I will defend that with my life." Malefor's eyes then look upon Spyro's, and a sinister grin forms on his face.

"You will stay here Guardian Master, and fulfill your duties!"

"What Duties are you talking about, Malefor...I'm coming with you?" Spyro barks, now showing a bit of anger in his eyes, however as Malefor turns towards Cynder and smiles, a sudden horror strikes his heart.

"Oh no, don't you dare!"

"Cynder, as the Spirit Elder of New Warfand, I'm informing you that I will be taking a leave of absence from Avalar, and therefor must step down as King of the Dragon Realms..." He says, and Spyro's eyes open wide with deep fear.

"NO, Malefor...I beg you to stop!"

"...I hereby promote the next in line..." Malefor stops, turns his head towards his friend, showing the same smug grin as before. "...whom I believe would be Spyro, son of Flash, and Guardian Master...to take my throne until my return!"

Malefor finishes the entire speech, and stares intently at Spyro for his reaction.

"I can't believe you did that!" The purple dragon barks out, and places a stiff paw on Malefor's chest.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Malefor looks at Cynder, and can see the smile on Spyro's wife's face. Even without reading minds, he can tell she has no objections to becoming Queen, and Cynder simply nods to give her blessing.

"Nope!" He replies sarcastically, and Spyro's shoulder's drop. The purple dragon looks over at his wife, whom begins to shine with a glowing smile.

"But I don't want be King!" He says, and she looks him dead in the eye.

"Don't be so down Spyro. It'll be fun!" Cynder says with excitement, and her husband's shoulders drop further, knowing he is not gonna be able to turn this honor down now, not with the way Cynder reacted.

"I guess I accept..." He says with a deep sigh, then looks at the young dragoness still held in Malefor's arms. "...I'm sure it'll only be for a few days, because this young girl is strong. You'll find her mother in no time..."

Spyro removes his Skylander wrist communicator, then taps several buttons, before returning a dead stare into Malefor's eyes.

"...and I'm gonna make sure of that myself!"

"Gaven here General Spyro, What can I do for you?"

The response to his call is as fast as the purple dragon would reply if he was called, and Spyro quickly asks a request no other Skylander would dare think to.

"Master Gaven...I need a big favor, and I know it goes against regulations!" He says, then tosses the communicator to the former King.

"Malefor is going to look for his family, and I want him to have the complete backing of the Skylanders on this journey!"

Gaven pauses for only a second before answering in the positive.

"I will allow it General, but try not to make a habit of this!" He replies, and Spyro smiles as the Skylander's Portal Master allows an unauthorized civilian to use this special military device.

"Just do me a favor..." Master Gaven continues with a snicker, knowing Malefor has no clue of what to do with a Skylander wrist communicator. "...contact me when you want a portal opened, I will take care of that. The portal jumper is a very complicated device, and we don't want the King of the Dragon Realms reappearing inside a star!"

"Thank You Master Gaven, this favor will not go unpaid...I promise you that!" Malefor remarks into his paw, responding to an incredible gesture of help from the Skylanders.

"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty. I am just doing what I can for a very well-respected dragon...and I don't mean Spyro!"

Malefor shows the large giant, on the little video screen in his paw, a very humbled smile, then nods his head giving more respect with a simple bow from a King.

"Now that should help you get there and back much faster!" Spyro remarks, as Gaven turns off his end of the communication.

"Humph...You really don't want to be King, do you Spyro?" Malefor remarks, moving Mya to his right arm, and fastening the communicator to his left paw.

"I don't want to be away from my family, and the King's duties are very time-consuming..." The younger dragon replies somberly, then looks over at his two sons. He smiles as the brothers continue to push each others buttons, with calculated tail whips and punches, and the young father looks back up to his King.

"...I have lost so much time with my son already!"

"I know my friend, believe me I do..." He replies, looking over at Sparx and little Malefor as they get more and more aggressive with each other. However, the large dragon looks down at Mya, still grasped tightly in his right arm, and a very deep breath is taken by the King before he continues.

"...but think of what I have lost, Spyro!"

The younger purple and gold dragon's eyes close with Malefor's words, then reopen showing a new look, one of regret and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Malefor... That was selfish of me, and I spoke before I thought." Spyro replies quickly, then looks down with shame.

"You must go...regardless of what issues I may have, taking over as King..." Spyro places his paw upon Mya's head, showing her a smile, then looks up at Malefor and shows him a look of pure resolve.

"...she is the most important part of your life right now, and I have no say in this matter!"

The large purple dragon feels a sudden impact to his chest, as his heart fills with great emotion and pride. He looks down at Mya, whom has started shaking once more, hearing the concern in their voice for her, and feeling this is her fault all over again. However, with one quick smile, and an unexpected kiss to the top of her head, Malefor calms the young girl he has already taken as his own.

"WE will be back fast Spyro!" The large purple dragon remarks, then uses a single talon to lift Mya's chin, so he can stare deep into her violet-red eyes.

"Because this young girl and myself, have been apart from our family long enough!"

Mya's tail begins to wag, realizing it is time to find her mother, and she finally returns the strong embrace the large dragon has been giving for the last few minutes. However, the young dragoness suddenly senses something against Malefor's broad chest, and her tail stops wagging immediately. It is his heart, and Mya is shocked as it beats in harmony with her own.

She has heard several different beats from a variety of dragons, as most that have met her have given the young girl a solid sympathy hug. But now this large dragon has her held tightly, and the countless emotions swirling inside her mind fade away with the pulse she feels in Malefor's chest.

"I don't know what to say to you...In fact, I don't even know what I should call you?" Mya pauses for a moment, then looks up into Malefor's eyes again. "But I can hear myself inside of you, and for the first time in my life...I can honestly say I feel at rest!"

Mya again returns her head to Malefor's chest, and listens to his heart, as it begins to beat stronger with her words.

"Please help me find my Mom. I have never known her to have this feeling of contentment, and I want her to get the chance." Mya's eyes again return to Malefor's, showing him the countless tears she cannot stop. The king hoists the young dragoness up his chest further, and Mya wraps her arms completely around his neck, to hold on for all she's worth.

"Do this for me...and I will call you anything you wish, Your Highness!"

"Then let us not wait any longer..." He whispers softly into her ear, and looks down at Spyro with deep emotion in his eyes. "...and for now...just call me Grandpa!"

* * *

As Mya's tail begins to wag with anticipation once more, billions of miles away, her mother's tail shows the same reaction to her own eagerness .

"Take your time Bosco, you'll make it!" Danielle calmly taunts the large brown bear, struggling to climb the last hundred yards to the summit of the mountain.

"I don't care if a every Raptor on the planet can see us...the next time we fly!"

Danielle laughs as the large bear grumbles against the rule he made, telling the dragoness to stay grounded as they explored the surface of this violent planet. However, Bosco finally reaches her, and collapses to the ground with exhaustion.

"Why did you bring us up here, Danielle?" He grunts, and takes several more breaths before asking a follow-up question. "Why in the world are we heading away from the Raptorian Capitol?"

The two-toned blue and white chested dragoness strides over to her friend, and lowers down to him.

"I don't really know why!" She replies with a puzzled look, but then gestures her head over towards a path around the summit.

"But I know I used to live in the valley beyond this mountain range, and for some reason I felt that I had to come home."

Danielle helps Bosco to his feet, allowing the large bear to lean against her side as they finish the last hundred yards together.

"Do you think Mya may have found her way here?

"NO!" Danielle barks quickly to answer his question, then suddenly shows an expression of pure pain in her eyes.

"Mya never saw this place...or her father who died here!"

Bosco remains silent, suddenly hearing a reason she has come fifty miles out-of-the-way, believing Danielle is just looking for her husband's final resting place.

The odd pair continues their journey up the mountain, when suddenly the sounds of a raging inferno begins to echo from the path before them. Danielle quickly lifts Bosco up in her arms, and opens her white wings to fly the last fifty feet, fearing the noise she hears coming from the valley ahead.

"OH MY GOD!" Bosco remarks as his eyes fill with a sight neither he or Danielle was expecting.

The land is gone, burned beyond recognition by hundreds of rivers of lava, oozing up from several deep fissures cut into the valley floor.

"What the hell happened here?"

Bosco's question rings in Danielle's ear, and she suddenly shutters with a vague memory from her past, one she cannot fully grasp.

"I made sure they couldn't touch him!"

"What!?" Bosco remarks, hearing the faint words from Danielle's mouth. "Made sure they couldn't touch who, Danielle?"

The blue dragoness balks as her mind snaps back to the present, and her confused eyes lock upon the large brown bear to her side.

"I did this...I think...but the memory is so vague to me now...I honestly don't remember doing it Bosco!" She says, then looks back towards the burned lands of this once pristine valley.

Suddenly Danielle's eyes focus on the horizon, and the only mountain still standing tall in the epicenter of this destruction. It triggers another memory, one that is more clear, but still very hazy. She can see an after image of the powerful ball of energy that created this uncrossable moat, and it came from her own muzzle. Danielle's scales begin to darken, and her violet-blue pupils fade to white, in a blink, suddenly focusing them sharply at Bosco.

"I didn't want them to ever touch him again!"

"Danielle?" The brown bear asks with pure fear in his voice, seeing an angry dark black dragoness approaching him, and quickly fearing for his life. "AR...R...R...RE Y..Y..YOU ...STILL IN THERE?"

She grunts hard, and takes another step forward. Bosco closes his eyes, cringing into the fetal position.

"PLEASE...I'M YOUR FRIEND!"

Suddenly Danielle's eyes fill with another vision, and it is eerily familiar in some way, though she cannot figure out how. It is a small rotund man with long antennas and a blacked-out pair of sunglasses. He stands before her, showing anger deeper than hers.

"_Back down Dragon!"_ His raspy voice barks out in her mind, and she suddenly drops from her trance of power. Danielle's scales return to their normal two-toned blue, and her eyes show the violet-blue colored pupils she's had her whole life, before dropping to the ground with exhaustion.

"DANIELLE!" Bosco barks, quickly jumping to her side, seeing how much his friend is struggling inside.

"I'm OK, Bosco." She replies, using his frame to help herself back to a vertical stance, then looks back out over the raging rivers of lava, protecting her old home.

"But I remember now, and I did do this!"

Danielle hoist's Bosco up in her arms, and leaps into the air, securing his massive weight with her hind legs as well. She turns towards the lone mountain, and glides out over the large lakes of pooled magma.

"Holy crap, Danielle...How about a little warning the next time your going to do that!" He barks, staring intently at the glowing hot rock below his dangling paws. However, The blue dragon says nothing, batting her wings hard to produce the thrust to keep them moving fast over the intense furnace below.

Danielle covers almost four miles in a minute flat, utilizing the warm air to influence her speed. She lowers softly upon the perch she has made so many landings before, lowering Bosco gently to his feet first.

"This was the home I grew up in for more than twenty years..." She says looking around at the familiar entrance, then turning her attention to Bosco, and showing deep despair.

"...and the home I was hoping to raise my family."

The brown bear lowers his head, feeling her pain, and knowing how much she has hated raising her daughter on Conderoga's unnamed moon.

"Why?" He suddenly asks, and Danielle gives him a puzzled look, as his question is as blunt as his expressionless face.

"Why what?"

"Why destroy that home?" Bosco says, looking out towards the impassible moat, then back to her.

Danielle suddenly sees another vision, and her eyes glow with power once more, as this vision has haunted her memory for twelve years.

"A mob of Raptorians swarmed into this dwelling, and tried to kill all that lived inside, but they succeeded in only taking one life...my husband Anton."

Her rage builds up, and Bosco can see it in the young dragoness' eyes, as he steps forward to stop her from losing control of her emotions again. However, Danielle allows herself to fall deeper into this vision, trying to remember the next few seconds that came after his death, and a moment that still escapes her memory to this day. She can see her husband putting up a valiant fight, but succumbing to the great numbers they brought. However, it is the last moment that always breaks her, and she watches again as they begin to tear his body apart with malice.

"I never wanted them to touch him again..." She says with a growl in her voice, and suddenly a her pupils disappear, and her scales go black once again. She can see this vision continuing for the first time ever, and the next moment that played out when she snapped.

"...I made sure they could never reach this place, to lay a talon on his body."

Danielle immediately turns into the cave, running full speed into the living room, and the exact place she now remembers leaving him, and her eyes open wide with the site she was never expecting.

"He's not here!"

The dark dragoness falls to her haunches, and returns to normal color, as the thought of her husband being attacked after his death, is overwhelming.

However, Bosco notices a flicker of light from the corner of his eye, and his attention is brought to the back room. He slips by the crying dragoness to investigate, fearing the ones that moved his body, may still be inside.

"Danielle Look!" He barks quickly seeing something he did not expect.

"I think I found him!"

The blue dragoness looks towards her old sleeping chamber, and suddenly feels another vision taking hold. She rises all the way to her hind legs with no effort, and her front paws reach outward as if they are holding something..

"I'm sorry, Anton!" She says, walking towards the back room, staring down at her paws, and Bosco quickly backs away seeing she is in a trance once again.

Danielle strides into the the room, walking directly to a small fire burning in the corner of the room, and releases a strange orange flame from her mouth.

"This will keep you warm forever!" She remarks, looking at the fire she created over a decade ago for her warm-blooded love.

Danielle then walks over to the large dragon skeleton that startled Bosco when he walked in. She rests down on her knees, placing Anton down in her mind, and putting a paw upon his side.

"I promise they will never touch you again..." Danielle says softly, as she did twelve years ago, and steps towards the front of his laid-out body. The dark blue and white dragoness lays herself down before him muzzle to muzzle, and kisses the tip of his nose.

"...I promise to take care of our baby!"

Danielle's eyes suddenly lock on Bosco, and the large bear is startled as she once again turns jet black.

In the blink of an eye, she leaps upon the shocked bear, grasping him securely, but with a gentle paw. Danielle then flies from her cave, and builds up a great amount of energy in the back of her throat.

"...AND I PROMISE I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

The dark dragon fires and orb of pure energy toward the burned out lands below, destroying again what was leveled years ago.

"DANIELLE!" Bosco barks, but the dark dragon does not stop, firing several more shots to create the moat all over again in her mind.

"STOP DANIELLE!" The large brown bear continues, watching with fear as she lights up the sky with powerful blasts of emotional energy.

"THEY WILL FIND US!"

However, the dark dragon continues to lay siege to a valley that is already destroyed, until suddenly bolting off towards the north, and the large city they were initially heading for.

Bosco becomes a bit terrified in the secured arms of the black dragon, as Danielle huffs and grunts towards her target.

"OK...I'm beginning to guess that's the whole idea!"


	13. Malefor's Mission

**A chapter dedicated to the big brother. You know...the one that beats you up, takes your stuff, and holds you down until you say UNCLE...Yeah him. **

**However, he's also the one who stands up for you, takes shit for your stupidity, and will give you the shirt off his back in a snow storm...I just hope he washed it first.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Malefor's Mission

"Let me go Sparx!" Barks Malefor, as his brother grasps his tail tightly. The older dragon keeping him from running into a conversation that is none of his business.

"Wait until Dad calls us, ya lil' whelpling..." He replies with attitude, taunting his little brother's attention away from Mya, Spyro, and Malefor. "...or else your never gonna go with your GIRLFRIEND to meet her MOM!"

The young dragon stops, and turns around quickly, looking at everyone to see if they heard Sparx' remark. He then steps into his older brother's face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He whispers hard, and shows the anger in his eyes for this taunt his brother has been using for the last half an hour. Malefor places his paw on Sparx' gold chest, and digs his talons in slightly

"...so you better stop or else!"

Sparx grasps his brother's arm with his left paw, easily yanking it from his gold chest, then placing it back on the ground with his larger muscles. The older brother then holds his other paw down with his right, and lowers further into his face to show a huge sarcastic smile.

"Stop trying to impress your girlfriend...or else!"

Malefor shows great rage in his eyes, and they flash away for only a second, before he realizes he has no recourse to get away, and gives up. The young dragon sits on his hind quarters with complete rejection in his pride.

"I really like her Sparx!" He says, then looks up at his brother with a sad set of eyes. "I really really like her...and I just want to protect her!"

Sparx laughs for a moment, and releases his brother's paws, knowing he will not charge again. He wants to talk, and Sparx quickly lays by his side and puts his left wing around the younger dragon.

"So you really really like her, huh..." The darker of two brothers remarks, showing he is more from his mother's side then Malefor, the near identical replica of his father. "...so why do you say she is not your girlfriend little brother...I mean, I would be proud to have her by my side, she's stunningly beautiful!"

Malefor grins, but then lowers his head.

"I don't know if she's my girlfriend Sparx...I want her to be, but she has been ignoring me for the last few hours..." Malefor looks up at his brother, and then around the valley. "...she met dozens of dragons during my TENTH birthday party, and I think she was more impressed with the older dragons from my class...I'm too young for her, and she knows that now!"

Malefor looks back towards the red dragoness, as her Grandpa snatches her up in his arms. He can see she is distraught, but holds put as his brother quickly replies to his comment.

"I don't know about that Malefor!" the older brother says, and young Malefor looks up, seeking an explanation for his objection.

"She did not take her eyes off of you the whole time we fought, and I could see her pain every time I hit you...which was quite often!"

Malefor gives his older sibling a very dirty look, and Sparx smiles in his face. However, big brother also lets him know what else his highly developed senses are still noticing.

"An especially now...with whatever Dad just told her, she is looking at you for support!"

Malefor goes to turn his head but Sparx stops him, and hold his muzzle straight.

"Don't stare...just glance over there and you will see..."

Malefor strains his eyes all the way to the right, while holding his head straight at his brother, and can see the reddish-purple eyes of Mya, peering under King Malefor's arm.

"...she is looking directly at you, and taking Spirit from her boyfriend..." Sparx jostles Malefor's eyes back to him with a quick tug on his muzzle. "...so give her all you can little brother!"

Malefor smiles, and Cynder's eyes are taken to her youngest son, as his aura jumps to another level. The young purple dragon can feel Mya's stare, and gives what ever energy he can to help comfort her.

"I knew it!" Sparx remarks, smiling as his fathers look over towards them. "You are hopelessly hooked on her, aren't you?"

"So what if I am, Sparx..." Malefor replies, bumping an elbow into his brother's exposed ribs. "...you already said she was beautiful, so why would I not want to be 'hooked'."

The older dragon smiles, then places a paw on his brother's head, pushing it down to the ground.

"You said she's twelve right..." He says creepily, then lowers his head down to his younger brother's ear "...and she likes older dragons"

Malefor immediately pops up, showing off a burst of strength Sparx was not expecting, and he grasps his brother's arm tightly.

"Easy little bro...I'm kidding!" Sparx says quickly, as Malefor draws his other paw back to swing.

"STOP IT!" The younger dragon remarks, knowing his brother is just trying to get under his scales now, and embarrass him in front of her again.

"I just want her to see your Spirit, and this..."

Malefor suddenly slaps his brother across the face with his tail, then points a talon in the startled dragon's face.

"If I want Mya to see my fighting Spirit...I will show her!"

Sparx eyes open wide, not just because he was slapped by his younger brother, but that Malefor is standing up to him without fear in his posture. The young dragon's aura rockets higher, as he feels confident in his stance against his much larger brother, and Sparx gives him a slight grin. He glances over to Mya, whom also watches Malefor intently as his Spirit climbs higher and higher.

"_Play along, Mal...she watching again!"_ Sparx says to his brother's mind, just as his paw crashes against his chest. Malefor is thrown to the ground, but immediately gets to his feet, and stares down his big brother. However, The young dragon glances over to Mya as instructed, and sees her eyes focused on him for a moment, before quickly turning her head up to the one holding her.

"_She was looking at me!" _ Malefor says to himself with shock, then leaps at his brother with joy, slamming him hard to the ground, and nearly pinning him. However, Sparx quickly rolls him over, and pins him down.

"Oh no!" The large dragon says, lowering his chest down to keep his brother from moving. "You're not gonna get me when I'm not expecting it again!"

Malefor lays contentedly under his big brother's hold, actually feeling comfort in the familiar crushed position he experienced so many times during his childhood. They both smile as Spyro looks over to his boys, and watch as they playfully fight for the first time years.

"I missed you Sparx..." Young Malefor remarks calmly, placing a paw on his brother's, and holding it tighter to his chest. "...and I thank the Ancestors that you were able to came for my birthday!"

Sparx lays his entire weight down on his younger brother, practically smothering Malefor into the ground.

"I love you little brother, and I would never have missed this day, no matter what!"

Malefor suddenly jostles himself from under Sparx to speak.

"So..." He starts, and quickly his voice cracks with sadness. "...when are you going to leave again?"

Sparx, smacked in the face by his bluntness, grips his brother tighter, and Malefor can hear a single thought from his emotionally driven Spirit.

"_Never again!"_

The darker dragon rises up on his feet, then lies beside his little brother, looking over at the two dragons that he calls his fathers.

"I need to talk to you about something Malefor...something that I fear will make you very angry with me." He says, knowing this conversation to explain the disloyalty to Spyro, will only enrage his little brother.

"What? That you consider Malefor to be your father above Dad?" the young dragon replies nonchalantly, and Sparx does a double take, staring at his little brother with complete shock in his knowledge of this secret.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Sparx...I slept in the same room with you for seven years, and you talked in your sleep...ALOT!"

"Shit!" The elder brother remarks under his breath, then looks away in shame. "So how long have...

"Three years, and if you're telling me that is why you left for Skylands, then yes...I am very angry with you!"

Sparx lowers his head further.

"What was I to do, Mal...I lived in his house, and called him Dad, all the while I was missing my father."

Malefor shakes his head, then stands tall before his older brother, getting nose to nose with him, and expressing great regret in his actions.

"You were supposed to tell him, because he is your father, and would help his son with anything!" Malefor looks over at Spyro and the King, still holding Mya in his arms. "He helps everyone Sparx, even those that tried to kill him, and because of that..."

Malefor returns his eyes to Sparx and shows a wide smile.

"...you have two exceptional fathers!"

Sparx takes a deep breath, as Malefor begins to comfort him with words he never expected from his little brother.

"I am not angry with you for thinking of Malefor as YOUR DAD, because he raised you, and cared for you when you were at your most vulnerable!" The young dragon gives his brother a tight embrace, and places his muzzle by Sparx' right ear.

"I am only angry that you never told MY DAD, and I will remain angry with you, until you do so!"

Sparx again takes another deep breath, but this one feels a bit more cleansing. He has feared breaking this news to anyone, but mostly his little brother, whom thinks the world of his Hero Father. However, hearing the fact that Malefor has not just known about this secret, but never told Cynder or Spyro, makes the bigger brother feel like the smaller in courage.

"I will tell him today, Malefor...I swear by the Ancestors I will..." He says with deep emotions. "...just tell me I'll still have my little brother to lean on when this is over!"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Malefor replies with a questioning tone, looking into his brother's eyes with puzzlement, then suddenly slaps Sparx across the face with his tail again.

"Of course I will support you." He continues, staring into his brother's startled eyes. "But I know Dad will find you are not to blame...so if you want to continue feeling guilty, just tell me, and I will even up the other side for you!"

Sparx rubs his jaw, then looks down at his little brother with a pair of humbled eyes.

"I would deserve it for what I did to you and..."

Malefor still hearing a defeated tone in his brother's voice, quickly evens up the pain on the other side of his face, and Sparx' eyes suddenly focus on the little dragon with anger.

"Are you still feeling guilty?"

"NO!" Is quickly replied, and Malefor shows a smile as Sparx answers further. "But I am feeling like I should pummel my little brother for hitting me again!"

"Anything I can do to help!" The young dragon responds sarcastically, then places a paw on his angered sibling's shoulder. "So...when do we talk to Dad?"

"WE?" Sparx snaps out, then shakes his head no. "I will talk to Dad alone, Mal...I need to do this by myself!"

Malefor strengthens his grip upon his brother's shoulder, quickly getting Sparx' attention.

"What if I don't let you? What if I just decide to hide in the room?"

Malefor quickly fades out of sight, utilizing the Light element inside his body, which he has honed to perfection. However, Sparx places a very precise jab into his invisible brother's ribs, making Malefor reappear and lower to the ground with an unexpected loss of oxygen.

"I would see you, and hit you harder..." Sparx says with his big brother voice, then gives his crumbled sibling a very wide grin. "...besides, you're not gonna be here!"

Malefor takes a forced breath and looks up at his brother with shock.

"Where am I supposed to be going?"

Sparx smiles, and gestures his head towards Spyro, who begins waving his sons over to his side.

"You're going with Mya to find her Mom!"

Malefor is startled by what his brother said, reminding him what they both heard Spyro say before he and King Malefor went into the cave.

"Dad won't let me go with them to Conderoga...you heard him!" The young dragon remarks staring at his father as he runs alongside his big brother. "I have to go back to the University tomorr..."

Sparx bumps his brother off course as he and Malefor run towards the group, and just gives him a funny stare.

"Just keep your mouth shut, and let me do my job!"

Malefor can see the look in his brother's eyes is totally serious, and just closes his muzzle as told. The two dragons continue the sprint to their father, sliding to a stop directly by his side.

"What did you find out, Dad?" Sparx asks anxiously

Spyro places a paw on his oldest son, then looks at King Malefor with a smug smile.

"You have a sister...I think!" He says, then lowers a brow with confusion, remembering the huge generation gap between Malefor and Mya. "Well not exactly a sister I guess...maybe a very distant cousin, but nonetheless, she is you father's blood!"

Sparx looks up at his foster-father, and shows a very wide smile, seeing the expression on Papa's face.

"It's a good thing she looks nothing like you Dad!" Sparx says sarcastically, then looks at the young dragoness tucked in his right arm against his gold chest

"...or I would question my brother's taste in his g..."

Little Malefor punches his brother in the hind-quarters, stopping him before he says girlfriend, and Mya gives Sparx a puzzled look in his statement.

"Taste in what?" She says with confusion, and Malefor strikes his brother again.

"Nothing!" He blurts out, then gives the red dragoness a wink, and Mya turns her attention to young Malefor. She smiles, seeing him blush and turn away with embarrassment, and quickly understands what his big brother meant by his tastes.

Spyro, seeing Sparx taunt his little brother again, takes a few moments to enjoy, before stepping in.

"Master Sparx..." He barks out to get his son's attention. "...Malefor is going to the Conderoga System to find Mya's mom, and I believe, a missing piece of himself. However, I was thinking maybe someone else should go with him."

The eldest son of Spyro sees his Dad's paw gesturing towards himself, and he nods in agreement.

"Absolutely, Dad!" The young dragon replies, and turns his attention towards the Trollmen standing in the huddled group around Mya and Malefor.

"Sargent!" The two-toned purple dragon barks out, and Boomer snaps his feet together at attention. "The Conderoga System was your home world, and the experience you have there will come in handy I'm sure. So, I'm ordering you to be an escort for my Father and his young friend until they return!"

"YES SIR!" Boomer replies quickly to the Skylander's second in command, now only one rank below the Portal Master Gaven.

"How's that, General!" Sparx says sarcastically, looking back to his father, and Spyro gives his slightly higher-ranked son a very dirty look.

"I was actually thinking about someone from this family!" The purple dragon replies with a smug attitude, gesturing the same paw at his oldest boy.

"You know Dad...I was thinking the same thing, but that is not up to me!" He replies, again with a very taunting tone in his voice, then looks over at Cynder. "What do you say Mom, do you think Malefor can miss a few days at the Academy, and go out on a mission?"

"ME!" The young dragon barks, looking up at his brother to see the smile on his face. However the angered look on Spyro's muzzle, brings the newest Master General's eyes back to his father.

"I don't approve of that...SIR!" Spyro cautiously retorts, questioning his son's orders as a Skylander for the first time ever. However, the father inside has taken over, and he makes his objection known to his commanding officer.

"Malefor has not been trained in a real battle situation, Master Sparx. He could hesitant to kill, if the time arose."

"I know that Dad!" Sparx replies, breaking ranks quickly, and stepping up to his father face to face. He places a sturdy paw upon Spyro's shoulder, and looks down at his little brother.

"But he is your son, and I know what you have trained him to do, because I learned from the same Master!"

Spyro also looks down at Malefor, and can see the look of anticipation on his face.

"He can't go, Sparx!" The purple dragon says bluntly, then watches as his youngest son becomes very upset at this refusal.

"BUT DAD!" Malefor remarks with sorrow-filled anger, and his brother is quick to place a paw around his muzzle, and stare at him with even more anger in his outburst.

"He is not familiar with taking orders, Sparx...as I just proved to you!" Spyro says, and big brother shows little brother more anger, knowing his dad was just testing his patience. A test he performed on him, and watched helplessly as Sparx failed as well.

"Do you really want to put that kind of burden on poor Boomer, Master Sparx?" Spyro continues, then looks at his youngest son once again. "He already has two civilians to watch after...this whelpling would become a third, and that might be too much for one Skylander to handle!"

The young dragon becomes angrier, but another quick squeeze of his muzzle by Sparx, lets Malefor know his father is baiting him again. He takes a deep breath, then sits down on his hind quarters, showing only anger in his eyes, as he continues to stare at his father.

Spyro balks for a second, and fixes his eyes up to Sparx quickly.

"Wow...I should have done that to you eight years ago!" He says, and Sparx chuckles recalling his test of discipline before Gaven, one he failed miserably, and had to wait months for another chance to join the Skylanders.

"OK...Master Sparx...I will accept the fact Malefor is calmer then you or even I was at this age, but there is still one problem, and that needs to be solved before I say yes."

Spyro pulls Sparx' paw from his youngest son's muzzle, and gets nose to nose with a startled little purple dragon.

"You will make up everything you miss from the University while your gone..." Spyro's pupils disappear, and his scales turn black, making young Malefor understand his Dad means business.

"...Or you will not play in the Dragon Games...DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER MALEFOR!"

Malefor's eyes open wide with anxiousness, and his tail begins to waggle slightly, hearing his dad reverse what he said only forty minutes ago. However, in his excitement, the young dragon's tongue freezes solid, and all he can do is bob his head up and down.

Spyro laughs, then looks over at his wife, whom quickly winks an eye to give her blessing.

"Very well then, you can go!" The young father says, and slowly returns to his normal purple color, however his eyes remain pure white, as he continues to give his youngest son...the rules.

"But you will do whatever Sargent Boomer or your Uncle Malefor tells you to do, nothing else. If I even hear of you torching a single sheep without say so, I will ground you until your twentieth birthday!"

"I promise Dad, only what I'm told to do." The young dragon remarks calmly, trying hard to show his father he can control his emotions. However, he is still unable to hold his tail from wiggling with excitement, and Spyro smiles as he uses his paw to hold it down.

"Just be careful Malefor, I love you" Spyro says, leaning over and pecking his son upon the head, and Malefor smiles

"I love you to Dad!" He says with pride, then notices Mya's tail begin wagging with excitement. He looks up at her, but this time she does not look away, instead showing him a very wide smile, happy in the knowledge that Malefor will be coming.

"You better tell me all about your first mission when you come back home!" Sparx says, placing a paw on his little brother's back, and startling his eyes from Mya's.

"Yeah, well you better tell me how YOUR little mission goes..." Malefor responds, then looks at his father with a smug grin, before turning his eyes back to his big brother, and showing Sparx his resolve. "...because Dad will be the next one I talk to when I get back...Understood!"

The young dragon waits for his older brother to acknowledge him with a nod, then joyfully leaps towards his large uncle, joining the group that will be departing in moments. Spyro gives his older son and odd stare, before watching his youngest revile in the glory of going on a mission.

"What did he mean by that Sparx?" Spyro asks with puzzlement, and the two-toned purple dragon lowers his head in depression, knowing his little brother just pressed a delicate issue.

"It means I need to follow my brother's orders, and talk to my dad about something I did wrong..." He replies, then shows Spyro the fear in his eyes. "...but I'm not talking here...I want this to be between a father and his confused son!"

Spyro becomes concerned, seeing a look he's not seen from his son since he moved out two years ago. The purple dragon turns his head towards his wife, and the Spirit dragoness' gives her husband a shrug of the shoulders, unable to read the deep thoughts of her oldest son.

"Tristan is in the city right now, Sparx..." The purple dragon says, seeing the anxiousness in a normally solid dragon's posture, quickly pointing a talon towards the old hermit's empty cave. He knows his son has been holding a deep secret, but did not know it was hurting his Spirit this much. "...we'll be alone over there, and can talk about whatever you like."

Sparx looks up at his dad, and can see his concern, making him feel worse about what he is going to tell him. However, as he turns his attention towards little Malefor, and is startled to see him staring right back. A large smile is across his small muzzle, and he winks at his brother for making the first move already.

"I'm proud of you Sparx, and I'll be back as quick as I can...I promise!"

Sparx returns the same smile to his brother, then looks at his father with a little more confidence. It immediately shows in Spyro's features, as the purple dragon relaxes along with his older son.

"Are you OK, Sparx?" Spyro asks, as he holds a very long empty stare.

"Yeah Dad, I think I'm gonna be fine now, because I just realized something..." Sparx responds, opening his reddish-orange wings to fly towards Tristan's secluded cave. "...I won't need Malefor's support, because I know I'll have yours!"

* * *

On the small moon with no name, orbiting around the large planet Conderoga, an angry army confronts a group huddled inside the port's saloon.

"WHERE IS BOSCO?" An armor-clad Polar bear remarks, rising up on his hind legs, and towering several feet over everyone else in the bar. "He has not checked in for over three days, and his store has been completely cleared out..."

The head of the Royal Army of Conderoga stares down at the cowering group he can tell ransacked Bosco's shop.

"...it looks like he left in a hurry, or was forced to leave, and I want to know where he went, and who is responsible...RIGHT NOW!"

"IT WAS THAT DRAGON, DANIELLE!" A single apes howls from the back of the room, slowly moving forward to deliver the information he knows. "She came barging into his shop with anger in her eyes, yelling about her daughter running off or something. She was the last one with him, so she must have killed him and taken those supplies!"

The large white bear takes a step closer to this cowering ape, and grasps him by the throat lifting the smaller creature of the ground with no effort.

"AND WHERE IS THIS DRAGON?"

"She...She...lives...on the Western Plateau" The ape-like creature chokes out, grasping at the solid white paw surrounding his neck He suddenly falls the ground like a sack, as the large Polar bear releases his tight grip, and turns towards the dozen or so heavily armored bears standing behind him.

"This bar will be shut down until further notice." The large head guard turns back to the frightened apes, and shows a very angry pair of eyes, knowing they are responsible for ransacking the general store. "I want everyone in this room taken into custody for theft and destruction of private property, and for assaulting a citizen of Conderoga"

"YES SIR!" Several voices bark in unison, and quickly the group begins to shackle the patrons of the bar with extreme prejudice.

"Lieutenant!" The large polar bear barks over the protesting group being detained, and a massive grizzly bear walks over to his commander from the frenzy.

"Yes Captain!"

"You are with me..." He remarks, stepping from the tavern, and focusing his eyes up towards the Western Plateau. "...I want information on this worthless beast, while we head over there."

"Yes Sir!"

"That dragon's answers better be more convincing than theirs..." He says, removing his side arm, and making sure it is fully loaded with an energy clip. "...because I will not arrest a simple animal...I will just kill it!"

At that same moment, high upon the Western Plateau, a large round disk of energy begins to open a rip in the fabric of space and time. Four individuals emerge from this phenomenon, and as fast as it opened, the portal closes behind them.

"HOLY COW!" the young red dragoness barks, looking upon the familiar entrance to her home, after being billions of miles from it only a second ago. However, her shock wears off instantly, as one thought consumes her.

"MOM!" Mya barks with a child's exuberance, and runs full speed into her home. The remaining group of three watch her with a smile as she goes to reunite herself with family. However, a sudden emptiness fills their hearts, as Mya screams with terror. Boomer, and the two Malefor's run inside to find out what made her yelp like that, and stop dead as they get within a few feet from the main room.

"By the ancestors!" Little Malefor squawks, seeing the cave is wrecked, and everything inside destroyed. He quickly looks over to Mya, whom has started crying.

"My Mom is gone!" She says with such pain in her voice, that young Malefor cannot help to tear up as well.

"We'll find her..." He answers quickly, leaping to her side, and holding her tightly in his small arms before looking back to the rest of the group.

"...Uncle Malefor, tell her we'll find her mom!"

However, the large dragon has his attention focused on something else, and young Malefor can see the shock in his eyes, as one soft word is utter from his mouth.

"Aerial!"

"Uncle Malefor!" The young dragon calls out, trying to get his attention to him, confused by his normally stable Uncle's shakiness.

"KING MALEFOR!" He then yells, and the large dragon's nostrils begin to flare, showing the younger purple and gold dragon his Uncle's anger is building up. However, without a word, Malefor turns and hastily runs from the cave. The youngest son of Spyro watches with surprise as his uncle quickly opens his huge wings and leaps off the ledge towards the port-city.

"What is that about?" Malefor remarks, turning to the only Skylander in the group, and technically the one in charge. "Why did my Uncle just take off like that, Boomer!"

The small green troll-like creature scratches his head, and looks up at the same thing that caught Malefor's attention before he stormed out.

"I don't know, my young friend..." Is his confused answer, and he points his finger up towards the portrait that spooked a King. "...his eyes locked on that picture, and that was it man, he just lost it!"

Malefor looks up at the only thing still hanging upright in the destroyed room, as it is high upon the wall, and out of reach for anyone but a really tall dragoness.

"That's me with my Mom!" Mya replies suddenly, as the large dragon's actions have startled her too. She quickly walks over to her friend, and places a shuttering paw on his side.

"Why did it look as if he knows my Mom?" She asks with confusion, seeing the same expression on Malefor's face, before he tore off.

"I don't understand either, Mya!" He replies, recalling the same look in his Uncle's eyes. "It was like he saw a ghost!"

"BUT MY MOM IS ALIVE..." The young dragoness barks, and grips her boyfriend tighter, as she looks around her wrecked home. "...at least she was three days ago!"

Mya, suddenly feeling the hopelessness of the moment, begins to cry again, and young Malefor wraps his wings around her.

"Easy Mya...she's not dead, you'll see" He whispers in her ear, then looks towards Boomer, and politely gestures his head for him to leave them alone.

"I am going to follow King Malefor to the city, young dragon..." He says, nodding to Spyro's son as he comforts Mya the best he can. "...stay here and wait for us to return!"

"Yes Sargent Boomer...we will!" The young dragon replies sternly, and returns to comforting the dragoness in his arms.

Boomer gives him a smug smile, before walking from the cave, realizing he was ordered from the room by a civilian, but a very special one.

"_That boy's just like his old man!" _The small green troll remarks to himself, knowing how Spyro is one to take charge of any situation.

However, he quickly looks down at his left palm, and fiddles with the controls on his communicator, recalling how Sparx is more like the dragon that just took off angrily.

"_Now to find his Uncle, before he gets into a heap of trouble down there!"_

Boomer opens a portal directly into his friend Bosco's general store, gives a quick nod to Malefor, and disappears with a single step.

Alone in the ransacked room, the two young dragons just stay still for the moment, as each struggle with different emotions.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again, Malefor..." Mya cries softly, and her heart stops with this thought, as it truly sinks in as reality. "...and now I never will!"

"Don't ever think like that!" The young dragon responds to her deepest fear, feeling his own Spirit being pulled down with hers. He straightens himself up, then takes a deep breath.

"Maybe she went down to that general store you told me about, and is getting just supplies to fix this place...did you think of that?"

Mya suddenly shows a slight look of hope, and her eyes open wide with another option.

"What if she left to look for me, Malefor..." She says with a glimmer of hope. "...and wasn't home for this attack!"

"That's very possible..." Malefor replies quickly, reenforcing any idea that does not include her Mother's demise. He hugs Mya again, and quickly looks around the room, noticing an important clue. "...because I'm positive your mom was not here when this happened!"

"WHAT?" Mya asks with surprise at his sudden confidence. "How can you tell?"

"I don't see any blood..." He replies bluntly, then holds her paw as it begins to tremble. He quickly feels dumb in the way he expressed his thoughts, and explains why this is a good sign.

"...because I'm sure if your Mom was here, she would have beat the crap out of the ones that did this, and we would then see the carnage a dragon reaps, when someone touches their home!"

Mya smiles for a second, knowing how protective her mother is of this cave, and how she would never let anyone inside without spilling blood. However, this does not comfort her completely, as the same question as before is asked in her mind and her soft voice.

"Then where is my Mom, Malefor?"

"I don't know!" He replies even softer, feeling helpless in his response. The young purple dragon grasps Mya with his wing, and pulls her to his side, like her mother is holding her in the picture still hung upon the wall. He uses his paw to gently lift her eyes up to this portrait, and softly whispers.

"But I promise I won't rest until I see that exact sight in person."

Mya closes her eyes, takes a comforting breath, and listens to the solid pulse of the young dragon holding her tightly. She can feel the resolve in every stable breath, and every sure stroke of his paw down her , as her amethyst-red eyes reopen, and gaze upon the wrecked living room she spent twelve years in, the young dragoness becomes disturbed, and turns towards the entrance of the cave.

"I have to get out of here, Malefor...I can't look at my home like this anymore!"

The young dragon nods his head, but places a strong paw upon Mya's flank, holding her from leaving.

"We were told to stay put, Mya, and I don't want to disobey my Uncle or Sargent Boomer..." a smug smile fills his features before Mya becomes upset, and he finishes his statement with a little sarcasm.

"...so we can't go too far from the cave...OK!"

Mya smiles, as she can see her new boyfriend is bending rules to please her, and she nods her head with acknowledgment.

"There is a small ledge just outside that my Mom and I would sit upon for hours..." She says, looking towards the mouth of the cave, before turning her eyes back to Malefor. "...I would feel better over there...if that's OK with you."

"Absolutely." He replies, quickly opening his wings to block her view of the mess behind him, and walking alongside the young dragoness, keeping her eyes forward until they are outside.

"So where is this ledge?" He remarks, and Mya points her paw to his left. Malefor's eyes then open with the sight he didn't notice before. A large green planet fills the entire horizon, rising nearly halfway into the sky.

"By the Ancestors...that is the biggest moon I've ever seen!"

Mya laughs as she places her wing upon Malefor's back, and walks him towards the small ledge on the north side of the Plateau.

"This is the moon Malefor!" She replies, and the young dragon's eyes open wider, as they see more of this planet around the north side of the ledge.

"That is Conderoga!"

The small dragon has never seen such a sight, however a weird sensation of deja vu consumes him with a very familiar feeling of home. As he is finally able to pull his eyes from the huge planet rising on the distant horizon, they notice the beautiful view that accompanies a high perch. Several waterfalls drop directly below his feet, coating his purple scales with a fine mist.

filling his ears with the raging sounds of churning water, and

"This place is amazing Mya..." He remarks, as the smells and sights remind him of home. Malefor squeezes her small red paw showing his emotions in one subtle grasp "...I almost feel like I didn't leave the Valley of Avalar, and I'm standing on Twilight falls!"

Malefor looks over at Mya, and shows a huge smile.

"However..." He continues, pointing a paw at Conderoga. "...that thing is ten times bigger then our largest moon, Colossus."

Mya shows a smile for the first time, and lays down upon her stomach, looking out towards the giant planet

"I would come out here when my Mom went to the port, so I could watch if they attacked her, and help if she was ever overwhelmed..."

Malefor gasps as Mya speaks of their abuse like a daily occurrence, which it was, however a slight smirk fills her features, as she continues to tell why she still enjoyed watching from above.

"...but my Mom was never overwhelmed, Malefor...and that is why I feel a little better now..." Mya looks out over the ledge for any sign of her mother, and squeezes the purple dragon's paw, still tightly clinched in her own. The red dragoness leans over and places a kiss on Malefor's cheek, before resting her head on the same spot.

"...and because I have you with me!"

However, as young Malefor continues to comfort his friend with a solid heart, the other Malefor is restless in his emotions. His mind replaying a single memory, one that struck his heart with pain so many years ago.

"_I saw her die! I killed her myself!"_ He says to himself, approaching the small port city below, and quickly scanning the streets for the dragoness he saw in the portrait. An uneasy feeling fills his soul, as the thought of encountering Mya's mother begins to scare him.

"_How can you still be alive Aerial"_

Malefor startles the ape-like inhabitants that roam the streets, as they suddenly lay eyes upon a dragon they've never seen before. Most duck down for cover, fearing retribution in their treatment of a small red dragoness. However, one creature ducks into the tavern he is guarding, knowing a large group of his comrades are still gathering suspects. This armor-clad bear bursts through the door, and makes his announcement.

"I THINK SHE'S HERE IN THE PORT..." He yells out, getting all the guards' attention, then looks out the window to confirm his suspicions. "...But for some reason she's purple now!"

Meanwhile, the large purple dragon circles over the small town, until his eyes catch something familiar.

"BOSCO'S!" Malefor barks, then turns straight towards the large general store bearing the name he heard Mya utter several times.

However, as he storms into the door, his eyes open with shock, seeing a familiar face.

"Boomer!"

"Sight seeing, your Majesty?" The small green troll remarks with an angered scowl. His arms are crossed, and his left foot continues to tap on the ground, as his anger marks dig deeper into his face.

"You are a CIVILIAN under my safekeeping..." Boomer barks, then steps forward to the massive purple dragon, showing no fear in this size difference, or whom he is addressing.

"...I don't care if you are King of the Dragon Realms, Malefor...if you ever just take off like that again, I will send you back to Avalar, before you can open your wings!"

Malefor shows a scowl himself, looking down at the creature he dwarfs in size, knowing he could easily flatten him with a single step. His emotions churning over the portrait he saw, and an impossible thought that is burning his soul.

However, the purple dragon closes his eye, and takes a breath, knowing his mind is not right.

"Forgive me, Sargent Boomer..." He says with a broken voice, and slowly starts to relax his posture. "...I didn't mean to disrespect you...I was just startled by something!"

"The Picture!" Boomer replies, and Malefor's eyes open wide, staring at the small Skylander, but recalling the image of Danielle and her daughter.

The small green Trollmen can see a look of disbelief fill a familiar set of purple eyes, as this stare reminds him of his friend, and his real father.

"What was in that picture that spooked you Malefor?" Boomer asks, knowing the purple dragon needs to release this thought.

"TELL ME, DAMN IT!" He barks

"MY WIFE!" Malefor replies, startled into speaking by a voice louder than he expected from such a small creature.

"What?" Boomer remarks, looking up at the King with a set of uneasy eyes. "Are you serious?"

Malefor shows a scowl again, but quickly understands Boomer's reactions, as he cannot explain himself.

"I don't know how, Sargent..." He says, looking up towards the Western Plateau, then back down to the small green troll standing before him. "...but that was my wife, Aerial, posed in that picture with Mya!"

"That is not possible, Your Maj..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S NOT POSSIBLE YOU LITTLE..." Malefor holds his tongue, seeing Boomer tap several buttons on his wrist communicator, and knowing he can open a portal directly under him at any moment. He takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself before answering Boomer rationally.

"...I lived with this dragon for seventeen years, and I know what my wife looked like, Sargent..." Malefor lowers to his stomach, and stares at the small Skylander somberly. "...I know that was her!"

Boomer takes a moment, before clearing the commands from his portal jumper, and looks up at Malefor with an understanding gaze.

"Then our mission has not changed, Your Highness!" The small green troll replies calmly, placing a hand upon Malefor's lowered chin. "We still need to find Mya's Mom, and it looks as if I will be needing your help to accomplish this mission now, so you have to stay focused for me!"

"I'll try!" The King mutters, knowing his emotions are still swirling out of control.

"Oh shit!" Boomer suddenly remarks, and Malefor's eyes open wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry if trying is not good enough for a Skylander..."

Boomer stops the King's Speech, and turns his head towards the door, and the reason for his expletive.

"Oh!" Malefor replies, as several large armor-clad bears walk inside the general store, and he starts to turn and greet them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DANIELLE!" The lead guard yells out, hoisting his gun up, and taking precise aim at the purple dragon's gold chest. "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE ANOTHER MUSCLE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

Malefor stops dead, but shows a very puzzled look to the eight large animals, all of which hold their weapons pointed directly at him.

"I am not Danielle!" He replies, and quickly the guards become nervous hearing a male voice come from the large dragon.

"BY THE GODS...THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" A startled member of the Elite Guard remarks, holding his gun up higher, making sure his target is between the purple eyes of this new dragon.

"Whoa fellas!" Boomer yelps, quickly leaping into view from behind the large dragon. "He's with me!"

"Sargent Boomer!" The head guard remarks, quickly holding up his paw for a cease in hostility, recognizing an old friend from nearly a lifetime ago.

"What is going on here? The brown bear remarks with shock, looking at Malefor with complete confusion. He suddenly lowers his weapon, and returns his eyes to the tiny creature beside him.

"Where did this huge dragon come from, Boomer?"

"The Dragon Realms, my friend..." He says calmly, patting the enormous flank of Malefor's left side.

"...the once again thriving Dragon Realms!"

However, as Malefor is given a civilized introduction, high upon the Western Plateau, little Malefor is not as well received.

The young dragon continues to stay with Mya along the North ledge, helping her look over the large valley in search of her Mom. However, his eyes are pulled towards the trail leading East, as two large creatures are now heading up to the cave. His reaction gets Mya's attention, and she turns her head around to see what has his interest now.

"It's the Elite Guard, Malefor!" She says with sudden excitement, and quickly stands upon her feet, looking back to her friend who stayed with her.

"My Mom must have called them after seeing this mess, and they are here for an investigation!" She says with confidence, truly believing her mother is the reason they approach.

"Come on let's go see if they know where my Mom is!"

Malefor has no chance, as Mya takes off running, but he quickly gets to his feet and tries to keep up with the young dragoness.

"Easy Mya!" He yelps, but knows it will not slow her down, as the young dragoness care only of her mother's whereabouts. However, Malefor suddenly notices the large white bear stops his advance, and rears up on his hind legs.

"NO!" He yells as the armored Polar bear removes his weapon from its holster, and fires a single shot.

A large net of energy envelops the red dragoness into a tight ball, and Mya's momentum forward forces her to roll on the ground several times before she comes to a stop.

The yelp of pain that comes from the red dragoness is short-lived, as the net tightens its grip further, pressing her muzzle shut against her dark red chest. However, it is the sound of her wings snapping under the net's pressure, and the sight of Mya jostling around in excruciating pain, that unleashes a purple dragon's Fury.

The suddenly black and gold Malefor fires an orb of purple energy at the feet of Mya's attackers, forcing them to leap from the path up the ridge. He then slide to a stop by Mya's side, and places a paw upon her forehead.

"Keep your eyes closed, and do not breath!" He says with a distorted voice, Mya quickly heeds his words, shutting her eyes tightly. Malefor then engulfs the Fire dragoness in an inferno of flame, burning the energy net from her body with intense heat, all the while, never taking his eyes from the two armor-clad bears.

"Now get inside the cave and stay there!" He says, as Mya's body unfolds from the crushing force of a restraining net. However, with just a look from her pain-filled eyes, the dark dragon knows she is incapable of moving. Malefor quickly straddles over the red dragon, and uses a technique his father taught him well, utilizing the power of two separate elements into one maneuver.

A plasma dome surrounds the two dragons, as Malefor uses electricity first, since this is a normal technique and easy to perform. The next part however, takes some concentration, and Mya can see the strain that fills Malefor's white eyes.

The electric pulses within the dome begin to slow down, taking on their new elemental structure, as Malefor pours an excessive amount of magic power into this protective shield. It solidifies in seconds, and Malefor takes a deep breath, tapping the stone dome he just produced with a stiff talon.

"This should keep you safe, Mya." He says in a normal voice, as his scales and eyes return to their purple color. "Wait until I get back no matter what!"

"No Malefor..." She starts to say, reaching to touch the purple dragon, and collapsing with the pain of multiple injuries. Her eyes lock on his, as they are the only thing she can hold him with now, that and her plea.

"Please...don't leave me alone!"

Malefor plants his muzzle against hers, forcing Magic, Strength, and Spirit into Mya's struggling body, before disappearing as a cloud of Shadow.

"I am always with you now..." His voice echos inside the dome, however his next words are difficult to hear through the thick rock shell he just walked through.

"...but I cannot let them hurt you again, even if that means making you angry!"

* * *

**Is anybody out there...hello...would love to hear from ya.**

**I mean someone has to think this story stinks by now ;-)**

**Please review...I want to know what you think **


End file.
